


Король умер

by TFG400



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy and the Ink Machine Novel: Dreams Come to Life, Bendy doesn't like to be locked away, Bendy is a mix between game and novel Bendy, Bendy is rather creepy, Bendy is unworldly, Demons, Dreams Come to Life Bendy, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Henry and Joey are WW1 veterans, Henry is a family man, Henry is a good guy, Henry is trying his best to make things right, Joey Drew Studios, Joey being Joey, Joey is a shady character, Mentions of War, Non-Chronological, SAMMO ANGRY, Sammy isn't obsessed with Bendy yet, Sammy just wants to work in peace, Some bonding, Susie is an Alice fangirl, Thomas is a grumpy dude, animators at work, bad ending but also kinda good ending, but mostly chronological, character development for Bendy (I hope), chthonic creatures, lots of characters, some detective elements, sometimes, sometimes dark, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400
Summary: Через пятнадцать лет после своего ухода Генри возвращается в студию Джоуи Дрю в качестве художника-мультипликатора. Но обратно его приводит не желание рисовать, и не обещанная высокая зарплата. Он знал, что студия изменилась, но не мог представить, насколько. И эти звуки, которые он слышит, они не могут принадлежать трубам.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Henry Stein, Bendy & Henry Stein, Henry Stein & Everyone, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor & "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Thomas Connor & Henry Stein, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

В пустом коридоре эхо шагов гулко отскакивало от стен. Деревянный пол под ногами поскрипывал. Где-то лязгали трубы. Создавалось впечатление, что студия дышит, вздыхает во сне, как дремлющий монстр. Несколько раз Генри останавливался и прислушивался. Уверенный, что услышал кого-то еще. 

Но он был один.

Ночь, темнота и отсутствие людей действовали удушающе. Луч фонаря скакал впереди, выхватывая коридор из теней на пять-шесть шагов. Он чувствовал себя преступником. Он был весь будто наэлектризован. Любой звук заставлял его вздрагивать. Он не должен был здесь находиться. Если его поймают...

Генри мотнул головой.

Было что-то еще во всем этом. Что-то давящее. Противоестественное. Ненормальное.

Что-то, что он не мог толком объяснить. 

Какая-то клаустрофобия. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения недоброго взгляда на себе. Знакомое параноидальное чувство. Точно так же было на войне.

Но сейчас-то он не на войне.

Генри посветил фонарем на плакат. Луч света выловил из темноты лицо в форме полумесяца с глазами овальными глазами из которых будто вырезали по острому куску пирога. Широкую белоснежную улыбку.

Улыбку дорисовал не он. Улыбку дорисовал Джоуи.

Генри уже не был уверен, кому на самом деле принадлежит персонаж. Ему? Джоуи? Сценаристам? 

Он остановился у шваберной, где был три дня назад, и стал ждать, не слишком надеясь на подсказку.

Студия была слишком большой, слишком просторной для коллектива в несколько сотен человек. Ее аренда должна была стоить чертовски много. Большие помещения порождали эхо и искажали звуки. Пустая, студия была похожа на огромный, заброшенный посреди океана корабль-призрак.

Он услышал звук здесь. Он хотел бы списать его на трубы. Но его первая мысль никак не касалась трубопровода.

Звук был глухим, словно в самом деле шел из трубы, и был похож на стон умирающей коровы.

Генри не по наслышке знал, что вода, бегущая по трубам, может напоминать завывания. Но, черт возьми. У него были причины не игнорировать звук.

Он остановился, прислушался, и почти сразу стон повторился, но по-другому: высоко, тоскливо, коротко. 

В этот раз Генри отметил больше деталей.

Стон не звучал так, словно бежал по трубе. Он шел из помещения. В нем было слишком много живого. Тембр. Несмотря на разницу в высоте, оба звука принадлежали одному голосу. Могли ли они принадлежать человеку?.. О да. Генри боялся, что да.

В тот момент, впервые после возвращения, ему стало страшно. В голове роились догадки, но он боялся озвучивать их даже в мыслях.

Иногда лучше запереть воображение и просто двигаться. В противном случае рискуешь сойти с ума, потерять возможность критически мыслить. Он видел, как это происходило с людьми.

У Генри не было возможности рыскать по студии днем.

Но теперь он один. Он сунул руку в карман и нащупал ключ.

Над головой с громоздким звуком по трубе что-то пронеслось — будто прорвало тромб — и Генри передернуло.

Но тех звуков, которые он надеялся услышать, больше не было. Он обеспокоенно повертел головой.

Он мог опоздать. Эта мысль пугала больше чем тот факт, что в студии может быть заперт человек.

Генри попытался восстановить в памяти детали. Откуда шел звук? Как звучал? С каким эхом? Насколько далеко? Снизу, сверху?

У него было всего несколько секунд, чтобы запомнить.

Ему оставалось полагаться на память или прочесывать студию целиком, сектор за сектором. Даже если это займет целую ночь.

Он не мог обратиться в полицию без веских доказательств, и копов в городе по-прежнему не хватало. Действовать предстояло самому.

Глянув на часы — половина первого — он вздохнул и сдвинулся с места.  
Еще двадцать минут прошли без событий. Он методично проверял этаж, останавливаясь и прислушиваясь, чтобы не пропустить ни один звук. Позвать ему не позволяла осторожность.  
В конце коридора он остановился, решая, подняться наверх или спуститься на этаж вниз. Он не представлял, слышал ли звук сверху или снизу.

Он уже поставил было ногу на первую ступень, когда услышал грохот.

Генри замер.

Источник шум звучал глухо и определенно шел снизу. Их разделяло всего несколько комнат.

Его сердце забилось быстрее. Генри сильнее сжал фонарь, но не успел шагнуть, как раздался еще один звук.

Тот самый голос, который он услышал три дня назад. Тот же тембр, другая интонация.

Он звучал ближе, отчетливее, и на этот раз, Генри готов был поклясться, что звук издает живое существо. 

Что-то среднее между человеческим «О-о-о» и мяуканьем. Влажный, низкий, почти утробный, с отчетливой вопросительной интонацией. Ни одно известное ему существо не издавало такие звуки.

По спине вверх поползли мурашки.

Долю секунды хотелось развернуться и уйти. То, что внизу не было похоже на человека.  
Мысль, что внизу животное была не менее приятной. Кто и зачем станет держать в студии животное? И какое животное способно издавать подобные звуки?..

Генри мотнул головой.

Животное или человек, он был обязан проверить.

Он стал спускаться по лестнице.

За несколько ступенек до этажа, мяуканье повторилось — то, что он назвал мяуканьем. Снова вопросительная интонация, звук более утробный и настойчивый, ближе. Его передернуло. Желание развернуться и бежать было оглушающим. Он продолжил идти вперед.

Стук.

На этот раз Генри на нужном этаже. Ничто не искажало звук. Его взгляд упал точно на дверь, из-за которой шел шум — деревянную дверь в середине коридора. Стук, осторожный и короткий, словно кто-то постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь, не уверенный, что можно войти — тук-тук. Кто там?

— Эй? — Генри позвал, негромко, но так, чтобы быть услышанным.

Тишина, абсолютная, вопреки ожиданиям, и Генри прикусил язык. Он предпочел бы, чтобы звуки продолжались, так было легче ориентироваться, делать выводы.

Быстрым шагом, он пересек коридор и подошел к двери, за которой кто-то находился.  
«Ремонт. Не входить.»

Генри прислонился ухом к двери и прислушался. Ни звука. Странно.

— Я знаю, что внутри кто-то есть, — негромко сказал он и снова прислушался. Нет ответа. Генри нахмурился.

Перемену можно было толковать по-разному. Возможно, его испугались. Возможно, его подстерегали.

Существо — он отметил про себя, что назвал того, кто за дверью, существом — не было маленьким, если судить по голосу. Генри вернулся чуть назад и снял со стены пожарный топор, подбросил в руке, пробуя рукоятку. Ощущение тяжести в ладони придавало уверенности. Он не искал драки, не хотел никому вредить, но осторожность не бывает излишней.

Он вернулся к двери, зажал фонарь подмышкой и пошарил рукой в кармане. Звякнула связка ключей. В последний раз он прислушался, и, в очередной раз услышав тишину, вставил ключ в дверное отверстие, повернул, открыл дверь и вошел.

Под ногами хлюпнуло.

Сначала он ничего не увидел. Луч фонаря скользнул по стенам без окон. Комната была слишком темной, почти черной.

Потом он услышал звук. Что-то вроде шуршания.

Затем глаза его уловили движение в углу комнаты. Секунду он думал, что ему показалось. Секунда прошла, и Генри едва не выскочил из собственной кожи.  
То, что он принял за тени, пошевелилось.

Что-то живое, колышущееся, приподнялось с пола. Генри отпрыгнул назад, ударился спиной о дверной косяк, едва не выронив фонарь. Луч скользнул по черной массе, и Генри заорал.  
Он видел многое на войне. Оторванные конечности, содранные лица, братские могилы, сожженные тела, разбухшие трупы на воде. Вещи, от которых выворачивало желудок и мозги, вещи, которые преследовали его в кошмарах, вещи, после которых он так и не стал прежним. Никогда не станет.

Шок, схожий с тем, что он испытывал сейчас, Генри пережил на войне всего несколько раз. Первый, когда солдат с лицом, уничтоженным ожогами настолько, что лица не было, обернулся и посмотрел на него. Второй, когда их отряд вывел из бункера пленника, обезображенного и больше похожего на скелет, нежели на человека.

Отвращение и ужас пустили по телу мощный разряд адреналина. Паникующий мозг орал, что этого не может быть, это галлюцинация, лихорадка. Инстинкт солдата приказывал взять себя в руки, сконцентрироваться.

Несколько секунд продолжалась внутренняя борьба, и Генри совладал с собой, стиснул зубы, остался стоять на месте, заставляя себя всматриваться в темный угол. Убеждая себя, что то, что он видит имеет объяснение. Выискивая в колышущейся чернильной массе что-то, что имело бы смысл.

Форма поднималась, принимая очертания гуманоида. И целую секунду Генри готов был поверить, что перед ним человек. Что воображение просто сыграло с ним шутку. Что он нашел, что искал.

Облегчение прошло, когда луч фонаря выловил в темноте лицо.

То, что было лицом.

— Ч-что за…

Дрожащие, меняющиеся очертания знакомой широкой улыбки на огромной голове.  
Большой голове в форме полумесяца.

Бенди, он хотел сказать, но язык не слушался.

Существо выпрямилось в полный рост, и Генри крепче сжал фонарь.

То, что он видел перед собой, действительно имело черты общие с его персонажем.

Но это существо… эта тварь, стоящая напротив… оно не было Бенди.

Не было ничего общего между маленьким дьяволенком, которого он рисовал, и постоянно меняющейся, текущей, следящей за ним тварью в углу комнаты.

Существо молчало. Смотрело на него. И оно улыбалось.

В отличие от безобидного озорника-чертенка оно внушало только ужас.

Они изучали друг-друга еще несколько мгновений. И затем тварь сделала шаг вперед.

Неуклюжий, дерганный и агрессивный, словно инвалид, страдающий поражением нервной системы.

Инстинкты сработали молниеносно. Генри швырнул в тварь фонарь, выскочил из комнаты, захлопнул за собой дверь и прижался к ней спиной. Рукоятка топора в руке придавала уверенности. Через пару секунд последовал удар и глухой рев. Трясущейся от адреналина рукой Генри достал из кармана связку ключей, припер дверь плечом и вслепую принялся искать замочное отверстие. Через какое-то время ему удалось вставить ключ, он повернул его несколько раз и выдохнул.

Еще несколько ударов с другой стороны. Тишина. Генри поднял топор и прислушался, готовый защищаться. Сердце громко стучало, и он слышал собственную кровь. С той стороны поскреблись, и его передернуло. Затем раздался звук, нечто среднее между мычанием, хрипом и вздохом, затихающие шлепающие шаги и снова тишина.

— У меня было чувство, что ты станешь шнырять по студии.

Голос за спиной заставил его подпрыгнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ладно, — медленно протянул Генри. Он был растерян. Он понимал, многое изменилось с его ухода.

Но некоторые вещи вызывали слишком много вопросов.

— Можно спросить, что это?

— Это? — Джейкоб усмехнулся. — На что это похоже?

Под его выжидающим взглядом Генри медлил. Он знал, на что это похоже. Но это не могло быть тем, что он думает, правда? Генри не хотел выглядеть дураком. Он был почти в два раза старше паренька из художественного отдела. Он не чувствовал себя старым. Но когда тебе далеко за тридцать, разница между тобой и следующим поколением становится слишком заметной. Он не хотел, чтобы над ним смеялись в первый же день.

Он еще раз взглянул на предмет обсуждения. Нет, этого не может быть.

Но время шло, а других вариантов ответа не появлялось.

— Похоже на сортир.

Джейкоб рассмеялся. Генри прищурился, но пришел к выводу, что смеются не над ним.

— Это в самом деле?.. — Генри недоверчиво поднял бровь.

Мультипликатор перестал смеяться.

— Честно, никто не знает наверняка. Одним утром их просто привезли. Пару лет назад мистер Дрю обмолвился, что хотел бы построить для Бенди парк. Что-то вроде. Мы все думаем — только не говорите ему — что они оттуда. У него всегда несколько больших проектов в рукаве. Но из-за войны многое пришлось свернуть. Комиксы накрылись, — Джекоб вздохнул и кивнул на кабинку. — В общем, мы их используем как кладовки. Немного странно, я знаю.

Да, в студии многое было странным. Версия Джейкоба звучала достаточно правдоподобно. Джоуи всегда умел делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. И Джоуи не умел проигрывать. Если он сохранил эти кабинки, значит, он не бросил идею с парком.

И еще были эти трубы. Генри заметил их не сразу. Сначала он их услышал. В художественном отделе их не было. Но были в коридоре. Он был в туалете, когда гул и грохот сверху едва не оставил его с парой мокрых штанов. Он запрокинул голову и впервые увидел их. По ним неслось что-то, рваными толчками, и труба вибрировала, угрожая сорваться. Словно тромб закупорило и резко прорвало.

Он вышел, и обнаружил, что на потолке тоже есть трубы.

Раньше их не было.

Это ведь анимационная студия, а не завод.

Генри вернулся на рабочее место, за свой старый стол, нагнулся, открыл портфель, вытащил из него кипу комиксов в мятых обложках. Открыл один, перелистнул на середину и положил на стол, рядом с чистым листом бумаги и страницей сценария.

Боже, как изменились комиксы про Бенди с тех пор, как он был в студии. Стиль стал сложнее. Герои разговаривали. Истории удлинились. Генри одобрял. Это давало персонажам глубины, делало выпуски живее, интереснее.

Это было странно — смотреть на своих персонажей, читать текст, написанный ребятами из сценарного. Речь Бориса, речь Бенди. Он никогда не писал для них. Потому что когда он работал, Бенди и Борис не разговаривали. Он не представлял, как они должны разговаривать. Не представлял, какие у них голоса. Но кто-то другой представил и написал за него.

Он не возвращался к ним пятнадцать лет.

Но они не лежали в папке с набросками, дожидаясь его возвращения. Они жили, менялись, ограненные руками множества художников, наполненные жизнью строками сценаристов.

Генри перелистнул несколько страниц вперед. Бенди, с гримасой паники и напряжения на лице, обеими руками удерживает поводок. Огромный трехглавый пес тащит его за собой. Бенди упирается, но монстр больше его раза в четыре. Они идут через парк (или следует сказать: цербер тащит демоненка через парк), и люди в панике разбегаются в разные стороны.

Взгляд Генри метнулся к названию.

1942 год, #414. «Песик папы Плутона или паника в парке».

«Простите! Извините!» — на лбу Бенди блестят капельки пота. — «Он дружелюбный! Правда! Мэм, вы выронили ребенка!» — Бенди кричит в след убегающей женщине.

Цербер одной из пастей тянется к орущему младенцу. Слюна капает с клыков. Бенди вовремя оборачивается и успевает это заметить.

«Нет! Плохая собака! Фу!» — Он хватает сверток в то же время, что и пес. Они тянут младенца за пеленки каждый на себя.

«Бенди» всегда балансировал немного на грани дозволенного и недозволенного, и Генри это нравилось. Он предпочитал аудиторию повзрослее, истории помрачнее.  
Джоуи тоже. Иногда чересчур.

«Я должен был догадаться что у папы Плутона будет трехглавый монстр, а не шпиц!» — выдыхает Бенди, предпринимая последнее отчаянное усилие вырвать ребенка из пасти монстра.

ТР-Р-Р-ЕСК!

Пеленка рвется, младенец летит в воздух. Бенди хватается за голову и отпускает поводок. Цербер, почуяв свободу, высунув все три языка из пастей, убегает. Бенди в панике оглядывается на него, на младенца, и устремляется к последнему.

Он ловит его у самой земли, вытянув вперед руки и приземлившись, в лучших традициях Бенди, в лужу грязи.

Младенец хихикает и сосет палец. Бенди выдыхает с облегчением, а в следующую секунду его голова отлетает на бок от звонкой затрещины — мать ребенка выхватывает младенца у него из рук и удаляется.

Потирая щеку и сердито бубня под нос, Бенди поднимается, на ноги, оборачивается. Пса нет.

Генри отвлекся на звук шагов.

Худощавый малый в униформе уборщика подошел к его столу, нагнулся к почти пустой урне и хмыкнул.

— Похоже, все в норме, — он выпрямился, даже не глянув на Генри, и непринужденным шагом направился к столу Ричарда.

Мисс Ламберт, глава их отдела, перестала рисовать, и теперь смотрела на уборщика.  
Не замечая этого, мужчина заглянул в урну у стола Ричарда, проигнорировал брошенный на него подозрительный взгляд, и пошел к следующему. Женщина продолжала наблюдать за ним. Отложив карандаш, к ней присоединился Дейв, самый старший художник в их отделе.  
Это продолжалось минуты полторы.

— Уолли.

Тип поднял глаза.

— Ищите это? — в ладони мисс Ламберт что-то сверкнуло. Ключи.

— Э, мэм, как хорошо, что вы их нашли, — Уолли запустил руку в волосы на затылке.  
Деланная бодрость едва прикрывала кислый тон. Он был похож на школьника заметившего ошибку и не успевшего исправить ее под носом учителя.

— Они были в буфете, валялись под столом, — мисс Ламберт молча передала мужчине ключи. — Туалет на втором снова затопило.

— Да ладно? — Уолли хмыкнул. — можно подумать, место намазано медом.

— Лучше это убрать, пока кто-то не поскользнулся и не свернул себе шею.

— А-га. Займусь, мэм, — с ленивой умхылочкой протянул Уолли с тем же кислым субтоном, шутливо отсалютовал и, посвистывая и размахивая связкой ключей, вразвалочку направился к выходу.

Ламберт еще какое-то вермя провожала его бесстрастным взглядом, чуть заметно качнула головой и вернулась к рисунку.

Генри моргнул и повернулся к своему столу.

Взгляд упал в конец комикса.

Бенди с угрюмым лицом метет пол. Похоже, он в Преисподней или что-то типа того. Отбывает наказание. Двое чертей смеются и тычут в него пальцами. Они похожи на Бенди, но выше, с вытянутыми телами и не симпатичными лицами, у одного усы, у второго бородка.  
Бенди, сквозь зубы: «Это последний раз, когда я соглашаюсь на сделку с папой Плутоном».  
Генри почесал подбородок.

Мотив Преисподней всегда присутствовал в их — он подумал «их?». — мультфильмах. Бенди был дьяволенком, в конце-концов.

Но сейчас, со свежим взглядом, спустя столько лет, Генри был почти удивлен его обнаружить.

Это было… интересно. Немного провокационно, но интересно.

Он полистал комикс еще немного. Сделал несколько набросков на листе. Элис на облаке. Бенди падает сверху на облако. Бенди растерян. Элис смеется, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Бенди и Элис на облаке. Облако внезапно оживает. У него появляются глаза, рот, оно недобро ухмыляется. Бенди, характерно для себя, начинает паниковать. Облако резко пикирует вниз. Теперь паникуют оба — Бенди и Элис. Борис дремлет под деревом, пока на стремительной скорости к нему приближаются Бенди и Элис на облаке.

Генри снял листок бумаги, просмотрел беглым взглядом, недовольно щелкнул языком и убрал его в портфель. Получилось слабо. Вернуться к Бенди было сложнее, чем он думал.  
Он убрал комикс, просмотрел еще раз сценарий. Начал работать. Что еще ему оставалось делать?

После трех он перекусил в буфете — ему не хватало сэндвичей, которые давала с собой на работу Линда — размял ноги, морально готовясь к предстоящему разговору, и к четырем дня обнаружил себя перед дверью в кабинет.

Тот самый кабинет.

Тук-тук. Кто там?

Рабочий день в окружении плакатов, комиксов и рисунков с демоненком дал о себе знать.  
Он был Бенди, стоял перед дверью в тронный зал папы Плутона. И он собирался заключить сделку. Снова.

Генри вздохнул.

Почему он всегда повторяет старые ошибки, которые обещает не повторять?  
Он постучал. И толкнул дверь.

— Генри! Заходи, заходи. Присаживайся.

Он зашел. Шаги эхом отдавались от стен просторного помещения с высоким потолком.

— Хороший кабинет, — он сел и осмотрелся.

— Спасибо, спасибо. В том, чтобы управлять студией есть свои плюсы.

Джоуи что-то писал, не глядя на него. Секунды тикали. Генри был уверен, Джоуи мог быть продолжить делать то, что он делает, уже после его ухода.

Но Джоуи был Джоуи.

Прошла минута, прежде чем мистер Дрю, наконец, отложил ручку и посмотрел на него.

— Ну, Генри… Начнём с начала, если ты не против?..

Это не было вопросом, но Генри подыграл:

— Начнем с начала.

Джоуи улыбнулся.

-Славно, славно… Ты уже писал мне свои причины… И все-таки я хотел бы услышать еще раз от тебя, — лицо Джоуи стало серьезным. — Почему ты вернулся?

Генри вздохнул. Он ждал этого разговора. Воображение упорно рисовало Бенди, извивающегося на стуле под взглядом дьявола Плутона.

Плутон.

Еще один из его персонажей. Большой папа дьявол, время от времени ставящий Бенди палки в колеса. Он появился в комиксах и мультфильмах уже после его ухода. Они немного изменили дизайн. Еще Генри предлагал назвать его Бельзи. Но Джоуи выбрал Плутона. Потому что хотел досадить Диснею.

Не то чтобы Динсею было какое-то дело до Джоуи.

— Ты знаешь, я перешел на иллюстрации, когда покинул студию.

— Нет. Не знаю.

Генри кивнул.

— Пару лет я брал заказы. Карикатуры в журналах, комиксы, небольшие иллюстрации. Они приносили маленький, но стабильный доход. Потом перешел на комиксы. Держался в стороне от больших проектов. Дочь родилась, я боялся, что что-то большое сожрет все мое время.

-Мхм-м, — Джоуи кивнул ему с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Но она уже почти взрослая девочка — Генри помедлил. — И пару лет назад я осмелился вернуться к мультипликации.

Лицо Джоуи осталось беспристрастным.

— Я работал над несколькими рекламными роликами. Может быть ты видел? Медвежонок Тимми, волшебные хлопья Элберта?

— Не могу сказать, что отложилось в памяти.

Генри помедлил, сомневаясь, но решил выложить-таки правду.

— Год назад я работал на Фэймос Студиос.

Выражение лица Джоуи стало странным.

— Фэймос Студиос? Ха! — он резко поднялся, словно не мог сидеть на месте, прошелся взад вперед. — Это бывшая студия Макса!

— Да.

Джоуи глянул на него и прищурился. Генри все еще не мог понять, о чем он думает. Что бы не происходило в голове Джоуи, упоминание Флайшера вызвало у него отклик.  
Учитывая положение дел его собственной студии, неудивительно.

— Так ты был в Нью Йорке!

— Да.

-Мхм-м, — Джоуи кивнул.- И даже не зашел сказать привет?

— Я писал тебе, Джоуи. Ты не отвечал на письма. Я решил, ты злишься на меня. Не хочешь разговаривать.

Джоуи выглядел шокированным

— Ерунда! Генри, мы взрослые люди. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Мне очень жаль. Твои письма, должно быть, затерялись. — Джоуи упал на стул.- Эта моя старая секретарша… Я ее уволил. Постоянно путала адреса. Пропустила несколько важных писем…

Все его письма? Даже те, которые он писал десять лет назад? Едва ли.

Но Генри кивнул. Потом сказал:

— Я работал над Суперменом.

— Правда? — брови Джоуи взлетели вверх. Впервые за беседу Генри прочел на его лице искреннее удивление. — Неожиданно, Генри! Почему Супермен?

— Это не было выбором. Мне нужны были деньги, и я обратился к ним, они предложили место. Но это было интересно. Мне понравилось.

Джоуи кивнул.

— Я проработал год и ушел. Тяжелый график, но хорошая зарплата, — Генри положил руки на стол и подался вперед. — Но кое-что за этот год я понял, — он выдержал паузу. — Я хочу снова работать над анимацией.

Еще один кивок. Джоуи внимательно изучал его лицо. Пожалуй, слишком внимательно. Что-то в его взгляде Генри не нравилось. Может, интенсивность.

— Проблема в том, что анимация — это масштаб, коллектив. Я не могу работать один. И это оставляет меня с тем, чтобы присоединиться к Парамаунту или Диснею. Но…

Генри почесал затылок.

— Год проработав на Парамаунт, я подумал — если я впрягаюсь в это дело, зачем вкладывать душу в чужие проекты? Я не хочу рисовать Микки или Супермена. Я хочу рисовать что-то свое. То, к чему приложил руку. Понимаешь?

И я вспомнил про Бенди. Не знаю, почему сразу не пришел к тебе. Думаю, я не верил, что ты примешь меня.

— Глупости.

Это было ложью. Но ложью более-мене достоверной. И он играл на тщеславии Джоуи.

— Генри, я тронут. И я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Я тоже вкладываю в них душу. Я ни за что не променял бы их на кого-то другого.

В последнем предложении Генри почудился упрек.

— Не бойся, друг. Я все устрою.

Джоуи достал из ящика стола папку и раскрыл.

— Я признаю свои ошибки. Послушай, ты сам понимаешь, работа тяжелая. Но мы с тобой поступим так. Наш контракт будет обновляться в конце каждого месяца. Единственное условие — если ты работаешь над проектом, ты не можешь уйти пока его не закончишь. Прости, Генри, но ты должен меня понять, мне нужны гарантии… Работая над проектом, мы рассчитываем наши усилия учитывая количество художников и так далее. Если ты, фигурально выражаясь, сбежишь с корабля в середине…

— Я понимаю.

Условие было с подвохом, но да, он понимал.

— Чудно! Твоя официальная зарплата 20 долларов в неделю. Между нами, я накину сверху ещё 15 в месяц. Больше, если результат себя оправдает. Остальные получают по 15.

— Джоуи, не стоит…

— Тихо, Генри! Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Не нужно! Ты — лучший художник, которого я знаю! И без тебя все это, — он обвел рукой кабинет. — было бы невозможно. Ты — душа этой студии.

— Боже, Джоуи. У меня щеки горят.

— Не горят. Решили с зарплатой? Чудно! Есть еще один вопрос, который я хочу обсудить.- Джоуи снова нагнулся, сунул руку в ящики стола. Достал еще одну папку, больше, толще. Взглянул на Генри. Его взгляд стал очень серьезным. Потом он улыбнулся обаятельной улыбкой, не тронувшей глаза.

— Генри. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взглянул на кое-какие бумаги.

Генри опустил глаза на кипу.

— Это впечатляющие бумаги, Джоуи.

Джоуи рассмеялся и развел руками. Белые зубы блеснули. Обаятельный дьявол. Раньше Генри восхищала его харизма. Джоуи был из той породы людей, что могли расположить к себе собеседника с первых минут разговора.

— Что я могу сказать? Бизнес это бизнес! Иногда мне кажется, я бизнесмен, а не директор анимационной студии!

Генри придвинул к себе кипу. Джоуи всегда был в большей степени бизнесменом, нежели творцом. Конечно, Джоуи с ним бы не согласился.

— Раз уж мы снова здесь, я бы хотел поставить решительную точку в вопросе, который когда-то остался открытым. Знаю, знаю, это может показаться тебе лишним. Меркантильным даже. Но ты в этом не вертишься столько, сколько я Генри. Мне тоже неприятно, но некоторые формальности необходимо соблюдать, поверь мне.

Генри терпеливо изучил бумаги. Он умел читать по диагонали, и общий смысл уловил достаточно быстро.

— Здесь сказано, я отказываюсь от прав на титульных персонажей, — он поднял взгляд. — Не то, чтобы я собирался претендовать на них, Джоуи.

Он действительно не собирался делать ничего подобного. То, что Джоуи считал нужным защититься от него юридически, вызывало неприятное чувство.

— Как давно это было, а? Тринадцать, пятнадцать лет назад? — он покачал головой. — Столько изменилось за это время… Я едва помню их, право слово, Джоуи, — Генри слабо рассмеялся. — Ты можешь поверить, я забыл как выглядят уши Бориса. Я забыл, что у Элис есть рожки. Я нарисовал столько других после них. Сотни.

— Тебе всегда удавалось пером и чернилами воплощать образы на бумаге, старый друг, — Джоуи блеснул улыбкой. — Но! — он поднял палец вверх. — прими во внимание и мой скромный вклад! — он рассмеялся. — Помнишь, как мы сидели в студии, строили планы? Нам нужен был титульный персонаж! Сколько листов бумаги ты извел, а?

— Верно, — Генри натянуто улыбнулся. — Мыши, пингвины, малыш-карапуз, дракон, даже инопланетянин…

— И я сказал, нам нужен озорник, — Джоуи подмигнул. — Дьяволенок. Когда я сказал это, я не думал, что ты воспримешь предложение буквально.

Генри и не воспринял. По правде, слова Джоуи не запали ему в память. Он бы не вспомнил про дьяволенка, если бы, увидев первоначальный дизайн Бенди, Джоуи не воскликнул что-то вроде «Ты сделал его прямо так, как я его видел! Только вот…»

Только вот. Извечное «только вот».

Джоуи должен был все контролировать. Джоуи не мог дать людям свободу, потому что без вмешательства Джоуи что-то могло пойти не так. Так думал Джоуи.

Было тяжело работать, когда каждый шаг контролировался, и в работу привносились бесконечные правки, правки и правки.

Бенди не был рожден из идеи Джоуи Дрю. По правде, Генри не был уверен, что Бенди родился из идеи. Он просто появился. Из наброска, который Генри небрежно сделал в перерыве между изнурительными попытками что-то придумать. Генри не задумывался, что рисует. Он нарисовал круг. Потом все остальное. Затем добавил рожки, чтобы придать персонажу индивидуальности. Они вписались идеально. Он обвел его чернилами. И через пятнадцать минут Бенди был готов почти в том виде, в каком существовал сейчас. 

— И посмотри, как далеко он зашел. Знаю, — их взгляды встретились. — Сейчас тяжелые времена. Для всех тяжелые. Но вот тебе мое слово — Бенди еще покажет себя миру. Его золотой век только начинается. У меня большие планы, мой друг, и я собираюсь их воплотить в реальность.

Генри кивнул, внезапно сильно уставший. Он опустил взгляд на бумагу. Ручка каким-то образом оказалась в его руке. Буквы расплывались. Губы внезапно пересохли, и он облизнул их.

«Это просто бумага,» — сказал он себе.

«Ты здесь не за этим,» — сказал он себе.

«Больше десяти лет прошло — что изменилось?» — сказал он себе.

В бумаге перед ним была некая фатальность. Неизбежность. Окончательность.

Когда он ушел из студии, они с Джоуи знатно поругались. Они плохо расстались. Генри просил подписать его увольнение. Джоуи этого не сделал.

Тогда Генри уехал. Не разорвав контракт, не подписав бумаг. Они были друзьями. Почти родственниками, как он тогда думал. Джоуи мог бы засудить его, но он этого не сделал. Он просто оборвал с ним связь.

Должно быть, ожидал, что Генри вернется. Но Генри принял решение. Он не вернулся.  
Разумеется, от прав на персонажей он не отказывался.

Генри не был уверен, что смог бы доказать права на них, даже если бы захотел.

Очевидно, Джоуи так не думал. Он всегда был слегка параноиком.

Когда он подпишет бумагу, все станет официальным. Он больше не будет создателем Бенди, Элис и Бориса. Они юридически перейдут в руки Джоуи.

«Ну же, это не изменит правды,» — сказал он себе.

Это его единственная работа, которая увидела широкий свет.

Его лучшая работа, работа, в которую он вложил большую часть своей души.

И Джоуи хотел, чтобы Генри отказался от нее.

Он поставил подпись.

Генри Штейн.

Все, все кончено.

Он наблюдал, как Джоуи забирает у него кипу бумаг, переворачивает, чтобы посмотреть на них, жадно изучая глазами его подпись.

— Спасибо, Генри, — не глядя на него, — пробормотал Джоуи, бережно положил бумаги в папку, аккуратно застегнул и убрал обратно в стол. Он поднял взгляд. — Я еще раз извиняюсь за эту маленькую формальность, но поверь мне на слово: в бизнесе такие мелочи могут обернуться катастрофой… Глянь на бедолагу Макса. Не приведи боже, может случиться так, что Бенди утечет в руки совершенно постороннему человеку! Абсурд, я знаю, но это возможно!

Генри кивнул. Настроение было испорчено. Он не представлял, как его подпись или ее отсутствие может передать Бенди в посторонние руки.

— Как тебе снова в студии? Как коллектив?

— Что? Прекрасно. Отличные ребята.

— Мисс Ламберт тебя не допекает? — Джоуи глянул на него странно, с каким-то пристальным выжиданием. Генри пожал плечами.

— Она дала мне работу и познакомила с ребятами. Славная женщина. Хорошо рисует. У нее мужская рука.

-Мхм-м, — Джоуи кивнул, его взгляд на секунду стал кислым. У Генри не было времени задаваться вопросом, что вызвало у него эти реакции. — Славно. Славно. Генри, я рад что ты снова с нами. Ты дашь людям новую надежду.

— Джоуи, — на этот раз Генри действительно покраснел.

— И поможешь нам уложиться в сроки! Генри, я хочу столько всего тебе показать, — глаза Джоуи блеснули. Он чуть приподнялся со стула, но сел обратно. — Я столько всего планирую. Ты будешь в восторге.

Генри не был так уверен.

— Ты пришел как никогда вовремя, друг, — взгляд Джоуи упал на часы, и его глаза округлились. — Ох! Глянь только на время! Прости Генри, но…

— Я пойду, — его не нужно было просить дважды. Генри понимал, когда ему указывали на дверь.

— Да-да, поговорим позже, хорошо?

Джоуи встал из-за стола, проводил его к двери. В какой-то момент Генри снова поймал на себе странный взгляд. Словно Джоуи обнаружил у него на одежде пятно, которого Генри сам не видел.

— О, и Генри, — сказал Джоуи, придерживая дверь.

— Да?

— Не переставай мечтать.


	3. Chapter 3

— Хорошо. Вы поняли задачу. Мы должны уложиться до 28-го числа. Я понимаю, это много внеплановой работы. Но нам не впервой работать сверхурочно и мы умеем совершать невозможное. Заказчик уже внес плату, и сегодня мы получаем аванс. Вы слышали мистера Дрю — если мультфильм возымеет успех, контракт возобновят. Это будет большим прорывом для Бенди. Нам повезло, что у нас теперь есть мистер Штейн, — кивок в сторону Генри. — Я верю, что с его помощью мы уложимся.

Дэвид поправил очки, его невыразительные полупрозрачные глаза взглянули на Генри из-под оправы.

— Вы помогали мистеру Дрю анимировать первые мультфильмы про Бенди, верно, Генри?

Не совсем так, он рисовал, Джоуи поправлял. Генерировал идеи. Иногда делал филлеры, которые Генри приходилось доводить до ума. Тем не менее, Генри кивнул. Ричард недоверчиво глянул на него поверх круглых очков, Джейкоб уважительно покивал, Рут, работавшая над планами, округлила глаза и переглянулась с Энди, филлером и контуровщиком. Дэвид погладил подбородок внимательно изучая его. Оценивая. Дэвид хорошо рисовал, лучше других, был самым старшим и опытным. Он окончил художественную школу. В совершенстве знал академический рисунок.

Генри был самоучкой. Но он много практиковался, рисовал каждый день. Даже на войне. Занимался этим с трех лет, когда впервые к нему в руки попал карандаш.

— У каждого своя часть сценария. Работаем сообща. Это касается тебя, Джейкоб, — Ламберт посмотрела на аниматора, и тот отвернулся. — Вы делаете наброски персонажей, раскадровку, согласуете со сценарным, согласуете с Рут, она делает план под персонажей. Не тратьте время на фон, — взгляд на Дэвида. Дэвид уставился на Ламберт своими блеклыми глазами, пока она не отвернулась. — Нам нужно уложиться с раскадровкой до пятого. Забудьте о «66-й улице», я хочу, чтобы через день у нас был одобренный сценарным и режиссером план раскадровки.

Ламберт замолчала, обвела отдел хмурым сосредоточенным взглядом. Под глазами у нее были заметны тени. Джейкоб поднялся.

— Что скажете, художественный? Покажем Дональду, что по чем, а?

На второй рабочий день Генри ждал сюрприз.

Джоуи Дрю и Силливижн (но по большей части Джоуи) вырвали из лап Диснея контракт на военную короткометражку. Генри не знал, каким Богам (или чему-то другому) Джоуи принес жертвы, чтобы это случилось, но был действительно впечатлен.

Да, Дональд, съешь это.

Еще у Генри было подозрение, что его приход и начало работы над мультфильмом — не совпадение. Слишком настойчиво Джоуи предлагал ему работать с 3-его числа.  
За вечер сценарный отдел состряпал сюжет, оформил в сценарий, и в начале дня их всех — художественный, сценарный и музыкальный — согнали на брифинг. Это было самое большое количество народа, которое Генри видел за все время.

Джоуи Дрю произнес длинную, экспрессивную и весьма вдохновляющую речь, которая вполне могла заменить утреннюю чашку кофе, и они разбрелись. Ему некогда было представляться и пожимать руки. Генри уже чувствовал подступающую знакомую панику. Он ожидал, что с увеличившимся штабом художников, темпы станут более щадящими.

Куда там.

Никто не отменял анимации для эпизода, над которым студия уже работала.

Это означало два мультфильма вместо одного.

На стене в художественном отделе поверх старых теперь были наклеены новые фотографии. Военная техника, окопы, солдаты в униформе, оружие. Много оружия. Взрывы. Еще мисс Ламберт притащила ворох газет, многие из которых были за предыдущие годы. В них тоже было много фотографий с фронта. Она выложила все на стол в центре комнаты и сказала, что каждый может брать, что понадобится.

Пробегая глазами полученный кусок сценария, Генри прошел за свой стол, который накануне Джейкоб и Энди помогли ему перетащить поближе к другим, между столами Ламберт и Энди. Если Генри предстояло работать в коллективе, он желал сидеть вместе со всеми и иметь возможность наблюдать за работой. Еще с его старого места не было видно стены с образцами, зато слишком хорошо было слышно водопровод.

Было немного жаль своих рисунков, оставшихся на старом месте. За пятнадцать лет их не тронули. Генри сажал их на клей, а не на кнопки, и за годы они намертво приросли к стене. Отодрать их, не повредив, было невозможно.

Что ж, это означало, что он сделает новые. И новые он посадит на кнопки. Чтобы можно было забрать с собой.

Сценарий не был хорош. Пропаганда, бравада, романтизация. Неприкрытый призыв. Но он был лучше некоторых рекламных роликов, над которыми ему приходилось работать.  
И это был неплохой способ втянуться в работу. Втянуться в Бенди.

Ламберт и Дэвид громко спорили насчет свастики на униформе Гитлера. Ламберт предлагала зарисовать ее, Дэвид хотел оставить. «Все равно всем понятно, кто он такой!»

Генри вздохнул, провел на листе линию движения и разбил на кадры, пятнами наметил композицию.

Мультфильм начинался с Бенди, расклеивающего плакаты. Ветер срывал листовку и кидал ему в лицо. Бенди подносил ее к глазам и видел призыв. В голову ему приходила блестящая идея пойти в армию.

Генри скривился.

Он не верил, что Бенди по своей воле отправился бы на войну. С другой стороны, сам-то он поступил именно так. Дурак. И, в конце концов, Бенди не был живым. Его волю определял сценарный отдел. Так что, Бенди вполне мог и записаться добровольцем. Генри совершал и более глупые поступки.

Его кусок шел последним. Он начинался с момента конфронтации со злодеем и заканчивался финалом. Он был чуть больше, чем у других художников, и Генри спрашивал себя, было ли это идеей Ламберт или Джоуи. Он не стал уточнять.

Они работали в тишине. Только карандаши скребли по бумаге, время от времени кто-то кашлял, да стучала за стенкой, там где раньше стоял стол Генри, труба.

Где-то через полтора часа Джейкоб поднялся с листами, прошел к стене с образцами. Когда он отошел, на свободном месте осталось три варианта развертки Бенди с каской и винтовкой, и несколько набросков Бенди в движении. На одной развертке Бенди был просто в каске, на другой Бенди был с патронташем через плечо. На первой у Бенди не было зуба в улыбке и под глазом стоял фингал. На второй на правой щеке красовался крест накрест пластырь. Доказательство, что он на войне. Все серьезно. Третья развертка — Бенди в каске, из которой торчат рожки. Над ней Джейкоб работал меньше всего, и были видны линии, которыми он ее перечеркнул.

Слева от Генри Энди делал наброски, поглядывая на доску. У него и у Рут не было куска для раскадровки. Он рисовал медленно.

За его спиной на листе Дейва Бенди, придерживая рукой каску, которая была ему велика, карабкался по окопу. Отрывок Дейва заканчивался тем, что Бенди берут в плен немцы.  
Отрывок Генри начинался сразу следом.

Карандаш Генри скользил по бумаге.

Гитлер (фигура из палочек и кружков с необъятным задом и узнаваемыми усиками) зачитывает немую речь из тарабарщины — в мультфильмах говорила только Элис — и выносит приговор. Пойманного Бенди привязывают к ракете. Крупным планом карта Америки. Красноречивый крест на Вашингтоне. У ракеты огнепроводной шнур, как у динамита. Палач, большой увалень, подпаливает его, и живой огонек бежит по фитилю, перебирая маленькими ножками. Бенди дергается в путах и тщетно пытается его задуть. Его взгляд падает с эшафота вниз, и он замечает прячущихся Элис и Бориса. Сценарный не конкретизировал, за чем они прячутся, и Генри нарисовал кашу из квадратов. Это могли быть кусты, окопы или ящики с боеприпасами. Он знал, что все изменится несколько раз.  
У Бориса в руках духовая трубка. Он стреляет, и огонек, взмахнув ручками, падает вниз. Озадаченный палач ловит его на спичку, и сажает обратно. Но каждый раз Борис выстрелом сшибает его на землю. После третьего Гитлер приходит в ярость. Генри представлял, как его лицо налилось бы краской, если б их мультфильмы (мультфильмы Джоуи) были цветными. Гитлер хватает палача за грудки. Это выглядит комично, потому что тот выше него раза в два. Гитлер притягивает его к себе, нос к носу, брызжет слюной и гневно тарабарит. Бенди наблюдает за сценой, а потом над его головой загорается лампочка, и он свистит, привлекая их внимание. Он кивает на ракету и мотает головой. Гитлер щурится и делает жест отвязать его. Бенди округляет глаза и вжимает в себя живот, когда стоящий вне кадра палач лезвием рассекает на нем путы. Бенди вскакивает на ноги, осматривает себя, смотрит на Гитлера и улыбается. Потом он указывает большим пальцем на ракету. Чтобы доказать мысль, он стучит по ее поверхности ладонями, пожимает плечами и мотает головой. Потом указывает на Гитлера и приглашает его повторить жест.

В это время огонек на земле приходит в себя. Бенди видит это, и пинком отправляет его ближе к фитилю.

Не замечая этого, Гитлер щупает ракету ладонями в месте, которое указал Бенди. На лице Бенди появляется ухмылка. Видно, как он что-то прячет за спиной. Гитлер пытается отнять руки от ракеты. Он не может. На его лице появляется паника, когда разъяренный огонек прыгает на фитиль и принимается яростно пожирать его, подбираясь к капсюлю. Бенди поворачивает к зрителю. В его руке тюбик с клеем, которым в начале мультфильма он расклеивал плакаты с призывом.

Генри закусил кончик карандаша.

Далее ракета стартовала и взрывалась в космосе. Бенди улыбался. Фашисты разбегались, большое трио праздновало победу и им вручали медали.

Кое-что Генри не нравилось.

Бенди никогда не был однозначно правильным персонажем или мультфильмом. И, все-таки, взрыв человека в стратосфере — это не то, что должно вызывать улыбку. Даже если человек это заслуживает.

В конце-концов, он не понимал, почему ракета улетает в космос, если должна приземлиться в Вашингтоне. Бенди ведь не менял траекторию.

И сцена с вручением медалей…

Генри скривился.

Он размышлял минут пятнадцать, и начал рисовать.

Бенди поворачивается к зрителю. В его руке тюбик с клеем. Ракета стартует. Пока фашисты разбегаются, Элис и Борис выскакивают из укрытия. Они паникуют, глядя в небо, указывая на него, но Бенди по-прежнему улыбается. Борис активно жестикулирует. В облачке над его головой Вашингтон и ракета. Прижав ладонь ко рту, Элис говорит: «О нет» — в мультфильмах, когда не поет, она говорит чаще короткими фразами.

Бенди энергично мотает головой, все еще улыбаясь. Делает рукой жест — все в порядке.  
Вашингтон. В небе появляется ракета. Люди в панике. Но ракета падает перед Белым Домом, а взрыва не следует. Гитлер, потрепанный, но живой, по-прежнему в плену супер-клея (хорошая реклама). Его окружают люди, а через секунду суровые полисмены защелкивают на его запястьях наручники.

Кадр сменяется на Бенди, Элис и Бориса. Бенди манит друзей пальцем, и кивает на большой предмет у них за спинами, закрытый. Он кланяется и срывает ткань. Под ней настоящая ракета. Борис озадаченно подносит палец ко рту, Элис смеется. Бенди подмигивает в камеру. Конец.

Его версия вышла чуть длиннее, потому что он вставил живой огонек. И Генри знал, что это плохо. Но если он вырежет пару кадров…

Генри прикусил кончик карандаша, задумчиво постучал себя пальцем по подбородку.

— Что это? — он увлекся и не услышал, как мисс Ламберт зашла ему за спину. Ее голос заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Этого не было в сценарии, — не дождавшись ответа, сказала она, наклоняясь ниже и изучая листы.

Студия Джоуи Дрю была относительно небольшой, а воспоминания делали его самоуверенным. Все было знакомым. Он чувствовал себя на своей территории. Но он больше не работал здесь один. И над ним стояло несколько руководителей. Он видел, как к нему повернулась голова Джейкоба, а Ричард бросил на них взгляд через плечо и прищурился.

— Я подумал, это больше в характере. Более по-доброму, — Ламберт встретилась с ним взглядом. В нем промелькнуло что-то непонятное.

— Вы уверены, что знаете, что для него в характере, Генри? — ему было неприятно это слышать. — Сценаристы работают над сериями для шоу и комиксами не один год. Многие у нас больше десяти лет. Наши персонажи очень динамичны. Если вы сравните 1929-й год с последующими, вы увидите разницу.

Повисла тишина. Генри увидел, как за спиной Ламберт Джейкоб сочувственно покачал головой и показал ему сжатый кулак. «Держись». Дэвид просто смотрел, потом отвернулся. Энди старался делать вид, что ничего не видит. Ему явно было неловко.

Генри не знал что сказать. Наверное, следовало все переделать, но, если начистоту, слова Ламберт его сильно задели. Бенди оказался незажившей раной, о которой он даже не подозревал.

Ламберт молча рассматривала его работу.

— Хорошая раскадровка. — наконец, признала она. — Но, Генри, пожалуйста. Мы работаем в коллективе. Если каждый художник перепишет кусок по своему, мы никогда не закончим. Хорошо что у вас была концовка.

Он смягчился.

— Я виноват, я увлекся. Я все переделаю.

— Это нужно показать в сценарном, — Ламберт выпрямилась и обвела взглядом аудиторию. — Энди, — паренек за крайним столом поднял голову. — Ты не мог бы отнести раскадровку мистера Штейна в сценарный отдел?

— Мою тоже, — быстро вставил Джейкоб. — И Бенди в каске, пусть глянут на него. Есть еще несколько Элис в пилотке, — он поднял лист.

— И моего Адольфа, — не поворачиваясь, добавил Дэвид.

Ричард молча собрал несколько листов и повернулся, намереваясь их отдать.

Энди нехотя зашевелился на стуле.

— Не стоит, — быстро сказал Генри и встал. — Я сам.

Ламберт щелкнула по нему взглядом.

— Генри, — негромко сказала она и замолчала, но по ее глазам ему итак было понятно, что она хочет сказать. Что он старше, что бегать предстоит не один раз, и не будет же он, Генри Штейн, лично таскаться в сценарный каждый раз, когда что-то нужно согласовать. Что Энди — младший, и ему по иерархии отведена роль посыльного.

— Я хочу размять ноги, — пояснил Генри. — и мне хотелось бы послушать, что они скажут по поводу моей работы.

Ламберт смотрела на него несколько секунд, потом кивнула.

— Хорошо.

Генри обвёл взглядом аудиторию.

— Кому нужно было еще что-то передать в сценарный?

Он получил несколько папок с именами, счастливый, что удастся пройтись по студии, и, похоже, что его вариант не забраковали. Пока что.

Направляясь к выходу, он увидел, как Ламберт склонилась над столом Джейкоба. Тот это заметил и резко ссутулился.

— Джейкоб.

— Да?

— Почему на каске у Бенди надпись «Рожден убивать»?

— Думал, вы не увидите.

— У меня отличное зрение.

Пауза.

Генри вышел.

*

Сценарный располагался на этаж ниже.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд молоденькой секретарши, Генри кивнул, улыбнулся и прошел в аудиторию.

Она была похожа на их, но атмосфера отличалась. Не было рисунков и фотографий на стенах, зато висели плакаты. На столах стояли печатные машинки. За ними сидели люди. Щелкали клавиши. Скребла о бумагу ручка. Когда он спросил Джоуи, зачем ему столько сценаристов, тот объяснил, что они пишут не только для мультфильмов, но и придумывают идеи и слоганы для рекламы, плакатов и продукции. «Ты не представляешь, сколько текста требуется для всей этой ерунды, Генри!»

Парочка человек в сценарном занималась каллиграфией для плакатов.

Когда он работал здесь, они писали сценарии с Джоуи, иногда вместе, иногда кто-то один. Иногда Генри рисовал без сценария вовсе, все что приходило в голову. На самом деле, лучшие сценарии создавал Джоуи. Беда была в том, что он не всегда доводил их до конца. От некоторых он отказывался уже во время работы, потому что они были «не достаточно хороши». Джоуи ведь признавал только лучшее. Грандиозное. Генри это сводило с ума. Несколько эпизодов, на которые он убил десятки часов, они просто скомкали и вышвырнули в мусорное ведро.

Генри, может, не слишком хорошо писал, но он всегда заканчивал. Многие из его собственных мультфильмов были попросту дурацкими. Раньше, когда студия состояла из пяти человек, а они еще не до конца осознали, что Бенди набирает популярность, его это не волновало. Но сейчас, глядя на людей, склонившихся над столами, он почувствовал какую-то робость. Будто до этого публиковал сочинения в школьной газете, и вдруг оказался на конкурсе писателей. Другой уровень.

Впрочем, поскольку Джоуи взял всю ответственность за старые мультфильмы на себя, вряд ли кто-то из сценаристов знает, кого стоит на самом деле винить за отсутствие проработки их сюжета. Или за отсутствие сюжета как такового.

Молодой мужчина стоял у окна и читал текст со страницы. Услышав шаги, он повернул голову и посмотрел сначала на папку, и только потом Генри в лицо. Солнце падало на его песочного цвета волосы. Казалось, они светятся. Как нимб.

— Вас раньше не видел?.. — он положил листы на стол.

— Меня зовут Генри. Я из художественного отдела.

Лицо человека изменилось. Он улыбнулся.

— А! Генри! Генри Штейн! Вы с мистером Дрю работали, верно, в начале? Один из первых аниматоров?

— Да, — Генри слабо улыбнулся. — Верно.

— Он о вас очень вдохновляюще рассказывал.

— Правда? — Генри был удивлен, что о нем вообще слышали в студии. Его имя никогда не упоминалось в связи с Бенди. Джоуи о нем рассказывал? Это не вязалось у него в голове.

— Я — Барни Флетчер, — мужчина кивнул на папки у Генри подмышкой. — Что тут у вас? Наши самые дерзкие фантазии, воплощенные в жизнь?

— Ваши фантазии, слегка видоизмененные и воплощенные в жизнь.

— Та-а-ак, — протянул Флетчер. Сложно было сказать, была его суровость искренней или наигранной. Генри вытащил свою раскадровку и протянул ему. Тот принял и бережно, почти нежно разложил листы на столе, расправляя края ладонями. Склонился над ними, насупил брови и пощелкал языком. — Одни линии, но они уже как живые! Я прямо вижу мультфильм. Но вы, конечно, дали себе волю, мистер Штейн.

— Просто Генри.

Заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья, послышались шаги.

— Это что? — спросил бородатый плотный мужчина. От него пахло потом, и он шумно дышал. Он протиснулся между Генри и Флетчером, наклонился, ткнул коротким толстым пальцем в кадр. — Этого не было.

— Я знаю. Я допустил вольность. Мисс Ламберт отправила меня к вам.

— Вы оживили огонек?

— Ха! — Барни блеснул глазами. Тебя волнует огонек, Дик? Он изменил концовку.

Дик молча изучал листы, на которых ракета приземлялась перед Белым Домом.

— И когда он успел подменить ракету? — сухо спросил худощавый малый во фланелевой рубашке.

— Ну, он же Бенди.

— Бенди — демон, а не фокусник. И из Бенди так себе фокусник, если вы смотрели шоу.

— Идея с огоньком не плохая, но что со временем? Это пятнадцать-двадцать секунд, — Дик посмотрел Генри в глаза. — Много лишней анимации.

— Это отличная идея, — вставил Берни.

— Да, и я вычеркнул ее, потому что это было слишком длинно, — резко сказал мужчина в рубашке, недружелюбно глядя на Генри. — И в чем он пронес ракету? У себя в заднице?

Генри пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Мультяшки всегда умудряются доставать оттуда предметы.

Барни хохотнул, но его коллега не оценил иронии.

Дик не отреагировал. Он изучал раскадровку. Генри решил, что он главный.

— Ладно. Давайте сюда. Тут все надо резать.

— У меня здесь еще наработки от других аниматоров

— И наработки давайте.

Дик забрал все и, ничего не сказав, ушел за свой стол. Худосочный малый бросил на Генри угрюмый взгляд и последовал за ним.

— Присядьте пока, Генри, — сказал Барни. — Или вернитесь в отдел, это займет какое-то время.

— Сколько?

— Минут пятнадцать точно.

— Я подожду. Ты к ним не присоединишься? — он кивнул на Дика и второго парня, имени которого не знал. Они совещались, склонившись над столом.

— Нет. Меня все устраивает.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что! — Флетчер осклабился, рассматривая его, и потом сказал:

— С ума сойти, человек, который работал с мистером Дрю в начале, — он качнул головой. Как будто бы Генри был каким-то динозавром. Или единорогом. Генри нашел это смешным. — Вы, наверное, его хорошо знали, да, Генри?

В его голосе слышалось что-то вроде беззлобной зависти.

— Пожалуй, — уклончиво сказал он и улыбнулся.

— Повезло вам.

Генри рассмеялся. Он не знал, что на это ответить. Похоже, Джоуи все еще неплохо умел себя подать. В глазах Флетчера был настоящий восторг. Чуть ли не благоговение.

— Давно тут работаешь, Барни?

— Пару лет, — на вид Флетчеру было лет двадцать, не больше. Совсем мальчишка. — Я до этого редактировал тексты для детских книг. Скука смертная, я вам скажу.

— Тебе здесь нравится?

Барни расцвел.

— Еще бы! Я могу придумывать истории с любимыми персонажами, и меня окружают потрясающие ребята. Какое бы впечатление они не произвели при знакомстве, — негромко добавил он. — Мне повезло попасть к мистеру Дрю. От старшего брата мне достались комиксы с Бенди. Я был его большим фанатом в детстве! Я и сейчас его фанат!

— Это здорово, — Генри кивнул. — Здорово любить свою работу. Тебе действительно очень повезло, Барни.

Барни улыбнулся.

— У меня друг тут работал, — как бы между прочим сказал Генри, обводя взглядом аудиторию. Его взгляд остановился на плакате с Борисом. Волк прыгал в горящее кольцо с испугом на лице. — Джерри Дини.

— О-о-о, Джерри, — Барни покивал. — Отличный малый. Хороший парень и хороший писатель. Нам его не хватает.

Генри скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к подоконнику.

— Мы ищем нового сценариста, — сообщил Флетчер. — Но вы знаете как это со сценаристами — много желающих, но мало тех, кто в самом деле может это делать хорошо. Не все понимают разницу между книжным и сценарным форматом. Джерри отличные писал сценарии. Он знал, как рассказывать короткие истории хорошо. У нас поднялись рейтинги, когда он пришел. Пст, — понизив голос, шепнул Флетчер, наклоняясь к Генри. — Не упоминайте это при Алане. Он завидует. Хороший малый, но достойная конкуренция поджимает его большое эго.

— Алан — это который не Дик?

— Да, Алан, это который не Дик, — рассмеялся Барни. Потом лицо его посерьезнело. Он запустил руку в волосы на затылке и издал неловкий смешок.

— Эй Генри… Раз вы общаетесь… Джерри, он, как многие тут, в Нью Йорке снимал жилье, а семья его из Кентукки, — Барни замялся. — Вы не знаете почтового адреса?.. Мы писали ему на Нью-Йоркский, но он съехал…

— К сожалению, нет, — соврал Генри.

— Печально, — Барни вздохнул. — Славный парень… очень жаль терять контакт с ним…

— Уверен, он сам напишет. — еще одно вранье.

Они поговорили еще о том, о сем, и через пятнадцать минут к ним подошел Дик.

— Вот здесь исправления. Поработайте над ними. Остальное мы пришлем вам с кем-нибудь из наших.

— Что изменилось?

— Мелочи и концовка. В любом случае, это все должен будет увидеть мистер Дрю. Будьте готовы перерисовывать.

— Может, ему стоило сначала взглянуть на мой вариант?

— Нет, — отрезал Дик. — Потому что вы все равно не проходили по времени.  
— Можно попросить прокомментировать исправления?

— Вы могли бы послушать наши комментарии, когда мы обсуждали раскадровку, Генри, — заметил Дик. Верно, но тогда Генри не смог бы поговорить с Флетчером.

Несмотря на замечание, Дик положил листы на стол и расправил ладонями. — Здесь Борис стреляет два раза, а не три. Вполне достаточно. Вторую ракету нужно убрать. Алан прав, звучит странно, и потом, это долго. Здесь, — он ткнул пальцев в кадр, на котором Бенди срывал ткань, — ракета взрывается в небе, а тут она падает перед Белым Домом. Гитлер живой, но, знаете ли, в саже и так далее. И концовка, победа слишком безупречная. Нужно что-то смешное. Допустим, Бенди подбрасывает каску, она бьет его по голове, а финал уже в лазарете. Кстати, можете вставить туда беконовый суп, почему нет? — Дик склонился над листом и несколькими линиями изобразил сцену. — Борис приносит ему суп. Хорошая реклама.

Новый вариант Генри не понравился, но он не стал спорить.

*

Со своими рисунками, крупицами новой информации и смешанным чувством тревоги и раздражения, Генри направился в художественный отдел.

Не доходя двадцати шагов до лифта, он впервые услышал этот звук. Заунывный, далекий и жутко неуместный. Что-то среднее между криком, воем и мычанием. Генри замер. Прямо над ним проходила труба, но мысли, что шум шел донесся из нее, не возникло. Он был уверен, что его издал кто-то живой. Но что, черт возьми, в студии может так звучать?

Он хранил неподвижность, надеясь услышать вой снова. Этажом ниже гудела музыка. Это мешало. Он прождал минуты две, но звук не повторялся. Все это было столь мимолетно и странно, что Генри почти готов был поверить, что ему послышалось. Непонятно было и доносился ли он сверху или снизу. С уверенностью сказать можно было только что с источником его Генри разделало несколько стен и как минимум один этаж.

Потом застучало в трубе. Генри подпрыгнул от неожиданности, выругавшись. Трубы, трубы, трубы. Везде чертовы трубы. Чем ниже этаж, тем больше труб и тем меньше они скрыты от глаз.

Генри взглянул на часы. Его не было тридцать минут. Идея спуститься вниз, попытаться разыскать Сэмми Лоурэнса и кого-то из других старожил была привлекательна. Он знал, что Норман Полк по-прежнему работает на Джоуи. Поговорить с кем-то из них до сих пор не представилось возможности. Нормана не было на брифинге. Ему показалось, что он заметил среди музыкантов Сэмми. Но Генри не был уверен. Они встречались всего пару раз целую вечность назад. Он не знал насчет Лоурэнса, но был уверен, что Норман охотно поделится с ним информацией.

Но встреча с ними могла подождать более удачного момента. Он не хотел надолго задерживаться и оставлять слишком плохое впечатление о себе в первые же дни.

Это мудрое решение растаяло в момент, когда у лифта он столкнулся с бухгалтером Джоуи Дрю, Грантом Коэном. Не замедляя шага, Генри разминулся с ним. Услышав, как лязгает решетка и лифт уходит наверх, он перешел на бег. Было около часа дня, время обеда. Буфет и столовая располагались на цокольном этаже.

Здание студии было похоже на лабиринт. Коридоры, повороты, углы и тупики. Двери, двери, двери. Лево, право, лево, право. Где находится бухгалтерия он знал, потому что в первый день Джоуи потащил его с собой «посмотреть» студию. Студию они не посмотрели, так как у Джоуи образовались какие-то неотложные дела. Пятнадцать минут Генри слушал, как Джоуи на повышенных тонах отчитывает секретаршу (Подожди одну минуту, Генри) и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Затем они пришли к бухгалтерии. Вернее, шли они в «Зал почета», но у одной из дверей Джоуи остановился и сказал, что заскочит и «захватит одну папку», а потом исчез за дверью еще минут на пять. Затем он появился, обезоруживающе улыбнулся и сказал, что страшно сожалеет, но ему нужно «обсудить кое-какой вопрос». И не сможет ли Генри сам добраться до выхода. Генри сказал, что сможет. Он был раздражен, но не расстроен. По правде, находиться в компании Джоуи было тяжеловато. Тяжелее всего было то, что Джоуи вел себя так, будто все нормально, хотя нормально все не было. Генри предпочел бы, чтобы Джоуи высказал ему все в лицо.  
Он добрался до нужной двери. На углу стояла фанерная вырезка Бенди. Генри осмотрелся, взялся за ручку и попробовал открыть. Кабинет был заперт. Он покусал губу и глянул на часы.

Черт с ним, Дейв вчера ушел на обед часа на полтора.

Он вернулся к сценарному и остановился рядом со столом секретарши.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся. — Я Генри. Я из художественного. Можно попросить у вас пару скрепок? У меня рассыпаются листы, — он указал на свои рисунки.

Девушка странно посмотрела на него. Но ей было не больше восемнадцати, и он выглядел достаточно старым в ее глазах, а еще носил вышедший из моды "стариковский" свитер. Сочтя его чудаковатым, но безобидным, она протянула ему не две, а аж три скрепки. Генри поблагодарил и быстро удалился, пока сценаристы его не засекли.

Вернувшись к бухгалтерии, слегка запыхавшийся, Генри воровато осмотрелся и упал на корточки перед дверью. Фанерный Бенди лукаво ухмылялся ему, словно подначивая. Высунув кончик языка от усердия, Генри прищурил глаз и согнул скрепки. Уповая на свои скромные навыки, вставил первую в замок до щелчка. Потом вторую. Его второй день на работе. Он представлял лицо Джоуи, если его поймают.

Минуты через полторы замок поддался. Генри встал с колен, вытер испарину со лба, толкнул дверь плечом и проскользнул внутрь.

Кабинет был маленьким и содержался в педантичном порядке. Небольшой стол, стул, полки уставлены папками с толстыми корешками.

Генри бережно положил собственную папку на стол, стараясь не нарушить порядок. Поднял руку и провел пальцами по корешкам на полках. На каждом — год и месяц. Его интересовал 41-ий и 42-ий. Возможность взять что-то с собой отсутствовала. Но ему нужно было только посмотреть.

Он достал август 42-го. Минуты полторы изучал его, осторожно перелистывая документы с подшитыми чеками.

— Неудивительно, что тебе приходится сокращать кадры, Джоуи, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Но ты не подаешь виду, что что-то не так, да? Ты пообещал мне хорошую зарплату.

Вопрос в том, выполнит ли он свое обещание.

Генри аккуратно вытащил из своей папки листок с раскадровкой. Бенди борется с огоньком. Он перевернул его, переписал несколько цифр из статистики за август. Аккуратно застегнул папку, убрал ее на место, достал сентябрь, раскрыл сразу на последней странице и щелкнул языком. Ситуация однозначно ухудшалась. Генри сделал запись на своем листе, поставил отчеты на место и обратил взгляд на 1943.

Из кабинета он вышел через двадцать минут. Коридор был пуст. Он постоял пару секунд. Взгляд упал на фанерного Бенди. Чертенок улыбался глазами. «Я знаю, что ты сделал».

Генри еще раз осмотрелся по сторонам. Он задержался почти на час. Ну, что ж. Он подмигнул Бенди. Будто они были соучастниками.

Увы, кусок фанеры пока был его единственным соучастником в этой студии.

Генри попытался отогнать острое чувство одиночества.

Во что он влез?

На Ламберт его фокус произвел неважное впечатление. Когда он вернулся, оказалось, что сценарный уже прислал обратно работы других художников. Генри пожал плечами и сказал что обедал. Ламберт это не понравилось.

Ну, он не мог нравиться всем.

Он уселся на свое место. В животе заурчало. Он проигнорировал подозрительный взгляд Ламберт.

— Я думаю, может, стоит убрать винтовку, — угрюмо сказал Ричард.

— Что? — Джейкоб поднял голову от своей работы.

— Винтовку. Она ему не нужна. Он из нее ни разу не стреляет. Она акцентирует на себе внимание и все.

— Я уже рисую с винтовкой, — бесцветно сказал Дэвид.

— Как так! — Джейкоб повернулся к аниматору, скрипнув стулом. — Винтовка нужна для комедийного эффекта, Ричи!

— Я говорю, она бесполезна, вот и все.

— Придай ей немного характера, — предложил Джейкоб. — Возьми пример с Генри! — он подмигнул ему и повернулся обратно к Ричи, который выглядел серьезным и очень недовольным. — Пусть она танцует, поет и пытается вырваться у него из рук.

Карандаш Ламберт чуть замедлил движение по бумаге, но она промолчала.

— Я сказал, она отнимает внимание зрителя. Я не спрашивал, как еще сильнее отвлечь зрителя на нее.

— Так пусть он ее одолеет! - Джейкоб ударил кулаком в ладонь. - Захватывающее зрелище: Бенди одерживает верх над ожившим ружьем!

Ричи сдвинул брови, закусив карандаш и, кажется, задумался. Энди склонился низко над своим листом. Его плечи подрагивали.

— Бенди кажется, что он одержал победу, — продолжил Джейкоб, воодушевленный. — Но тут винтовка оказывается немецким шпионом! Она сдает Бенди в плен фашистам!

— Это мой участок, — сухо сказал Дэвид, не поворачивая головы. Труба за стенкой застучала. - У меня он попадает в плен к фашистам.

— Давайте без этого, — Ламберт перестала рисовать. — знатоки, из тех, что видят в серых занавесках пропаганду суицида, а в форме голов Бенди и Бориса — женские и мужские половые органы, еще решат, что мы тут пытаемся сказать, будто наши заводы продают немцам боеприпасы. Не будем усложнять вещи, хорошо?

Энди прыснул, Ричи что-то проворчал и отвернулся, а Джейкоб рассмеялся. Генри почесал затылок. Люди определённо любили видеть скрытый смысл там, где его нет, но головы?..

Он вернулся к своей раскадровке.

— Признайся, ты просто не хочешь ее рисовать.

— Отвали.

Остаток дня пролетел в работе. Они делали перерывы только чтобы размяться. Разговоры больше не складывались. Художники работали в экстренном режиме. Около пяти вечера ураганом поправок и замечаний в аудиторию ворвался Джоуи. К столу Генри он подошел в последнюю очередь и минут пять молча стоял у него за спиной, наблюдая. Это было настолько привычно, что не раздражало Генри, до тех пор, пока Джоуи не открыл рот.

— Странно, что он выживает после взрыва на орбите, не находишь? — Джоуи улыбнулся. — И этот маленький озорник! Он мне нравится, — тычок пальцем в огонек. — Отличная идея, Генри! Тебе всегда удавались персонажи. Но я бы внес сюда пару штрихов. Дай-ка мне на секунду.

Джоуи забрал у него карандаш и нагнулся ближе к листам.

Через пару секунд у его тощего огонька появились толстые щеки и крутые брови. Он стал похож на насупившегося воробья. Неплохо, но и не то, что видел сам Генри.

— Что скажешь?

— Здорово, — сказал Генри и потер глаза кулаком. Не выдержав, он зевнул. На его плечо легла рука.

— Устал в первый день? Можешь уйти пораньше, если хочешь.

Генри рассмеялся. Щекам стало жарковато. Рядом сидели другие аниматоры.

— Брось, Джоуи. Сейчас всего пять вечера. И это уже второй день.

— Смотри, Генри. Не хочу, чтобы ты перегрелся, — пальцы на секунду сжали плечо. Потом рука убралась. Джоуи выпрямился и коротко рассмеялся. — Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться! Гений! Продолжай работать. Подумай, что можно сделать со взрывом, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — устало кивнул Генри, чувствуя раздражение. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что ему снова придется перерисовывать.

Под конец дня болели глаза, спина и шея. Вовремя собираться стал только Дэвид. Генри задержался вместе с другими, рассчитывая закончить больше, чтобы освободить время на завтра. Может, ему удастся выловить Нормана. Видит Бог, ему нужно было поговорить со стариком.

Уходили все вместе. Коллектив ему нравился. Атмосфера была теплее, чем в Парамаунте. Джейкоб и Ричи позвали его в бар, но он отказался, и через полчаса доехал до своей маленькой съемной квартирки в квартале от студии. Она встретила его темнотой и одиночеством. Часы показывали половину десятого. Генри сбросил с себя пальто, шляпу, обессиленно упал на стул рядом с телефоном, снял трубку и набрал номер.

С каждым гудком его сердце замирало. Первый, второй третий. После седьмого тяжесть в груди усилилась. Он опустил взгляд на портфель у себя под ногами. Портфель с Бенди. За окном лаяла собака. Было слышно, как едут машины. Он сидел в темноте. Из приоткрытого окна задувал холодный ветер, заметал внутрь снежинки, падали на обшарпанный пол огни фонарей. Свет автомобильных фар скользил по потолку. Гнетущее чувство дежа вю вдавливало его в обитое тканью сиденье стула. Пальцы судорожно сжали трубку. Он наблюдал, как муха ползет по стене. Ему казалось, он слышит, как она перебирает лапками. Сверху топали соседи. Генри слышал их голоса.

Он еще не ощущал так четко, что его с семьей разделяет почти три тысячи миль.

— Алло? — женский голос.

Облегчение.

— Это я.

*

Разговор не слишком его успокоил, но вернул чувство реальности. Он наскоро поел, снял обувь, лег на кровать и зажег лампу. Его позвоночник начинал болеть от одной мысли о сидении за столом. Он достал из портфеля необходимые бумаги и документы, пригладил волосы, с хрустом размял шею и плечи.

Рядом с его правой ногой лежала папка с надписью «Gent». Слева — папка «Вырезки». Он взял в руку плотный ежедневник в потертой темной коже.

— Откуда ты берешь деньги, Джоуи? — он перелистнул несколько страниц. Список эпизодов. По одному в каждый месяц. — Мультфильмы за этот год себя не окупили.

Он отложил книжку, вытащил листок со своей раскадровкой и перевернул его. 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942. Генри нахмурился. С 1939 студия резко начинает терять в доходах. И это никак не связано с войной. Он глянул на заметки на бумаге: «Парк» и «Фабрика». Рядом с ними перечеркнутый знак вопроса и заметка «Ремонт?»

Он провел пальцем по сводке. Облизнул сухие губы. Хотелось пить, но было лень вставать с кровати.

До 1941-го дела идут относительно хорошо. Затем прибыль уменьшается почти на 40%, как будто что-то высасывает все финансы. С 1941-го показатели падают еще на 10-15%. Январь и февраль 1942-го — минус. Зыбкая стабильность до середины лета. Затем август, сентябрь, и октябрь — минус. В октябре 1942-го больше всего расходов. Минус сорок тысяч долларов! Около четырех месяцев назад. Неудивительно, что Коэн показался ему смурным.

— Господи, — он был далек от финансов и экономики, но даже ему было не по себе. Положение студии было зыбким. Он представил радостные, светлые лица Флетчера и Джейкоба, сосредоточенного Дэвида, строгую мисс Ламберт. Людей, чьи жизни и кусок хлеба на столе напрямую зависели от действий Джоуи Дрю. — Джоуи, на что ты их тратишь?.. — он сел удобнее на кровати и нахмурился. Тяжелое чувство в груди усилилось. Он молчал, кусая губу.

— Чем ты оплачиваешь налоги? Кто дает тебе деньги? — вопрос повис в воздухе. Его сухой тон был похож на песок, ссыпающийся на доски гроба. Генри размял пальцы на правой руке. — С кем ты связался?

Он опустил взгляд на фото. На нем Джоуи стоял с тремя мужчинами. Двоих из них Генри знал по газетам. Один, тучный, он был бизнесменом, но второй…

С кем Джоуи связался. Да. Вот в чем вопрос. Генри судорожно втянул ртом воздух. Это был жестокий бизнес. Дети не представляют, сколько мрачной и не совсем приятной дряни стоит за танцующим чертенком или вечно веселой мышью.

Он потер уставшие веки. Потом порылся в бумагах на кровати и нашел фотокарточку. Он поднес ее к глазам. На него смотрел полнощекий улыбающийся малый в обнимку с симпатичной молодой женщиной. Генри прикрыл глаза. Перевернул карточку. «Счастливого Рождества! Ждем вас снова. Ваши друзья, Марта и Джерри. Кентукки, Лексингтон, 1941».


	4. Chapter 4

Работы было столько, что они забывали про обеденные перерывы. В какой-то момент Генри взглянул на календарь и обнаружил, что к концу подошла первая рабочая неделя. Он не поговорил ни с Норманом, ни с Сэмми, а Джоуи видел только когда Джоуи приходил в их отдел. В столовой ему не удалось поймать ни одного из сторожил. Генри работал допоздна, к десяти возвращался в свою пустую квартиру, съедал ужин и валился в кровать.  
Был словно под действием заклинания.

Конечно, он не мог проморгать семь дней, правда?

Мог.

Чары спали внезапно. Он сидел за своим столом, работал над мультфильмом. Потом поднял голову и увидел вокруг себя художников, склонившихся над столами так низко, что казалось, их носы вот-вот срастутся с листами. Они работали молча и усердно. Они находились в комнате, но их разум был далеко, за пределами бумаги, по которой они царапали перьями и карандашами.

Он отвернулся и поймал свой взгляд в маленьком настольном зеркале. Его лицо осунулось. Щеки запали, черты лица заострились, глаза горели. Все это, в общем, выглядело неплохо, Генри стоило сбросить пару килограмм. Вот только худеть он мог бы у себя дома, рядом с семьей.  
А здесь он был по другому вопросу.

«Что я здесь делаю?» — он снова повертел головой. Аниматоры не обратили на него внимания. Они напоминали каких-то существ. Генри поднялся, чем привлек внимание Ламберт.

— Мне нужно проветриться.

— Все в порядке, Генри?

Нет, не в порядке. Он поправил воротник.

— Что-то мне слегка нехорошо, — как только он это сказал, еще несколько голов повернулось в его сторону.

Взгляд Ламберт изменился. Она с ними со всеми держалась отстранённо, как начальник. Ей нужно было доказывать, что она может руководить. И отношение к ней Джоуи не помогало. Все это давление не давало ей расслабиться. Делало ее холодной и скованной.

Но Генри хорошо читал по глазам, видел человека под маской. Ей было не все равно.

Она отложила ручку.

— Знаю, условия работы жесткие, — мягко сказала она. — Вы попали в крутой период, Генри. Два мультфильма одновременно… Если чувствуете себя неважно, лучше спуститесь в лазарет.

Ему стало неловко. Он нервно рассмеялся.

— Все не так плохо. Мне просто нужно размяться. Я возьму перерыв. Отработаю часы вечером.

— У вас итак переработка в несколько часов.

Генри снова рассмеялся, на этот раз искренне.

— У нас у всех переработка. Мультфильм сам себя не нарисует.

— Все верно. Но мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то из отдела свалился за собственным столом с переутомлением. У нас были случаи. Нехорошие.

— Мне приходилось работать больше, поверьте.

— Верю.

— Может, я зайду в лазарет.

Почему нет? Медпункт располагался на том же этаже, что музыкальный отдел. Весьма неплохо.

— Что, Генри, не по плечу работенка, а? — громко спросил Джейкоб со своего места и подмигнул ему. Генри добродушно ухмыльнулся и неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Дай ты ему спокойно вздохнуть, приятель, — бросил Ричи.

Генри вышел из аудитории, сунув в карманы руки. Он не позволит Джоуи превратить себя в запряженного в работу зомби. Оказавшись в лифте, Генри задвинул лязгнувшую решетку, нажал на кнопку, и кабина поползла вниз, а стены — вверх. Он погрузился в раздумья, но, спустившись на пол-этажа, услышал громкие сердитые голоса. Кто-то ругался.

А еще через несколько секунд в ноздри ударила вонь.

Пахло тухлятиной. Запах стоял отвратительный. К горлу подступила тошнота.

Генри скривился.

Кабина остановилась.

— Так жалуйтесь мистеру Дрю. Я что могу сделать? Он выписывает чеки.

Морщась, Генри толкнул решетку лифта. Голоса шли справа. Оттуда же несло тухлятиной. Запах мерзкий, но не нестерпимый. Похоже, прорвало канализацию. Хорошо, что нет жары. Генри вышел в коридор.

— Он, может, выписывает чеки, но кто-то эти трубы проектирует и устанавливает! Она пролетела прямо рядом с моей головой, понимаете?

В коридоре был небольшой потоп. От относительно сухой части коридора его отгораживало что-то типа плотины из тряпок и наскоро сдвинутой мебели.

Прорвало трубу. Крепящую ее к стене скобу и вентиль сорвало. Долговязый малый, в котором Генри узнал уборщика Уолли, зажимал трубу тряпкой. Поток ослаб, аварию, похоже, почти ликвидировали. Еще трое человек стояло поодаль. Двое в рабочих комбинезонах лицом к Генри, а спиной к нему — высокий мужчина в слаксах с подтяжками и в серой рубашке. Он сжимал кулаки.

— Сначала вы затеваете ремонт у нас под носом, и мы полгода слушаем вашу возню, теперь трубы пытаются убить людей. И это не первый раз. Сколько это еще продлиться? Как вы вообще работаете?

Огромный человек с угрюмым, стоическим лицом бросил быстрый взгляд на Уолли, который быстро отвел свой.

— Это не наша работа, мистер Лоурэнс, — терпеливо, но с нотками раздражения, сказал мужчина шершавым голосом. — Мы эти трубы не прокладывали. Прорвало старый водопровод. А наши трубы в порядке.

— За тринадцать лет, что я здесь работаю, водопровод прорывало дважды, — Сэмми — Генри теперь не сомневался, что это Сэмми — потряс рукой. — Дважды! Как только вы, ребята, появились в студии, аварии происходят по два раза в месяц. Вы что-то сделали, и от этого здесь полетела вся чертова система!

— Предъявляйте претензии мистеру Дрю. Я просто выполняю свою работу.

Человек взорвался. Он шагнул к мужчине и следующие слова проорал:

— Вы слушаете меня? Я сказал: ваша конструкция разваливается! Меня чуть не убило. Да, не сомневайтесь, я предъявлю претензии мистеру Дрю!

— Хорошо.

Человек не дрогнул, даже не моргнул. Просто стоял и смотрел на Сэмми сверху вниз, как скала на волны.

— Хорошо?! — Сэмми рассмеялся. — Да уж, чертовски хорошо! Просто замечательно!

Лоурэнс развернулся на каблуках и увидел Генри. Он моргнул, потом нахмурился и враждебно прищурился.

— Вы кто? Что вы здесь делаете?

— Я — Генри, — невозмутимо отозвался Генри. — Из художественного.

Сэмми снова моргнул. Видимо, имя вызвало у него какой-то отклик. Его брови сошлись на переносице. Он напряженно думал.

— Сэмми Лоурэнс? Мы встречались, лет пятнадцать назад. Вы меня помните?

Брови Сэмми взлетели вверх. Он вспомнил. Его рот приоткрылся, лицо вытянулось. Было бы смешно, если б не обстановка.

— А! Генри! Генри Штейн! — злость композитора на секунду исчезла, лицо разгладилось, но почти сразу он вспомнил о ситуации, и гримаса злобы вернулась. Он яростно обернулся.

— Я этого так не оставлю, Том.

Человек, которого назвали Томом, дернулся, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, скривился и бросил свирепый взгляд на Уолли.

— На что смотришь? Шевелись с тряпкой!

— Полегче, приятель!

— Пойдемте, Генри, — несколько грубо Сэмми подтолкнул Генри вперед. — Пока нас обоих не убило, — его голос дрожал от злости.

— Погодите, мне нужно…

— Здесь не пройти. Эти недоумки затопили коридор, — Сэмми втолкнул его в лифт, задвинул за ними решетку и нажал на кнопку этажа выше.

Пару секунд они молчали. Сэмми смотрел перед собой. Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, он шумно дышал. Буквально каждой порой источал злость. Генри даже казалось, что от него исходит жар. Потом Сэмми моргнул и повернулся к нему.

— Что вы хотели?

— Я искал Нормана Полка, — машинально ответил Генри.

— Зачем?

Генри замялся. Напористость Сэмми слегка выбивала из колеи. К тому же, часть его злости оказалась теперь направлена на Генри.

Кабина остановилась. Сэмми резко отодвинул решетку. Металл злобно лязгнул. Труба на стене ответила тяжелым стоном. Сэмми бросил на нее ненавидящий взгляд и первым вышел в коридор. Генри шагнул за ним.

— Мы работаем рядом, — не оборачиваясь и не дожидаясь ответа сказал Сэмми. — Идите за мной. Я провожу вас. В этой лапше как плюнуть заблудиться.

Генри кивнул, хотя музыкант этого видеть не мог. Он догнал его, и они зашагали рядом. Генри исподволь задержал на нем взгляд. Когда он в последний раз видел Сэмми, тот немного напоминал Флетчера из сценарного. Так же источал молодость и запал. Его лицо и щеки тогда еще сохранили мягкость и округлость, и он был похож на мальчика.

Теперь от Сэмми остался только запал. Он постарел. Ему должно было быть чуть за сорок, но он выглядел старше. Его лицо было худым и угловатым. Под его глазами залегли тени, как у мисс Ламберт. В его волосах у висков и корней появилась седина. И он был руководителем музыкального отдела. Одним из столпов студии.

— Помяните мое слово, — вдруг мрачно сказал Сэмми, когда они добрались до двери на лестницу. — Как только ударят холода, у нас полетит отопление. Эти мальчики из «Gent» — проклятые аферисты. «Технологии будущего», ага, ну, конечно…

— И часто такое случается? — осторожно спросил Генри. Они прошли пролет, миновав составленные у стены стулья и подрамники.

— С тех пор как Джоуи нанял эту поганую конторку — постоянно.

— А это ему все зачем?

Сэмми напрягся. Его челюсть напряглась, желваки заходили на скулах, кадык двинулся, когда он сглотнул, сдерживая злость.

— Вы друзья с ним, Генри?

Генри замешкался, и Сэмми обернулся. На его лице появилось извиняющееся, почти виноватое выражение.

— Простите, это, может, не мое дело. Я знаю, у вас были свои разногласия Но я надеялся, поскольку вы старые приятели, что раз уж он вас пригласил обратно, вы, может, вобьете в его дурную башку немного здравого смысла.

Они вышли в коридор на этаже звукового отдела. Дохнуло тухлятиной, но не так сильно, как у лифта. Терпимо.

— Вы давно знаете Джоуи. Вы знаете насколько он, — Сэмми замялся. — Человек мечты. Делает «мечты реальностью», — его челюсть снова сердито двинулась. — Иногда у него получается. Правда, поначалу меня это восхищало. Но иногда он начинает мешать фантазию и реальность. Мое мнение — нас дурят. Он не шибко разбирается в технологиях, а эти «Gent» играют на его амбициях и готовности верить во всякую ерунду. Подсовывают нам золото дураков и дерут за него деньги. Если так дальше продолжится, мы прогорим, — он глянул Генри в глаза. — Не говорите Джоуи. Или говорите, — добавил он скривившись и передернув плечами. — Мне все равно. Я просто хочу, чтобы мне дали работать и оставили в покое.

— А что такого делает «Gent»? — то, что описал Сэмми вполне походило на Джоуи, которого Генри знал. Джоуи верил: любая мечта достижима. Он заражал своей верой любого, кто соглашался слушать. Хотите попасть на Луну? Не проблема!

Это было одним из главных качеств, которое сблизило их… и которое стало причиной их разрыва.

И Джоуи никогда, никогда не знал, когда следует остановиться.

Сэмми вздохнул.

— Я не знаю этого наверняка и не люблю распространять слухи. Я знаю только, что это связано с производством мультфильмов. Скажите мне, Генри, как трубопровод может быть связан с анимацией?

— Когда-то люди не могли поверить в то, что свет будет воспроизводить движущиеся картинки.

Сэмми застонал.

— Бог мой, Генри, вы что, поддерживаете это безумие?

— Нет, конечно. Я просто хочу сказать, технологии иногда кажутся волшебством. До тех пор, пока не понимаешь принцип их работы.

— Сказано словами Джоуи, — сухо отозвался Сэмми.

— Возможно. Но я, знаете ли, собирал кое-какие вещи, поэтому я знаю, что технология и волшебство это не одно и то же.

— А вот Джоуи нет, — резко сказал Сэмми. — И разбираться он тоже ни в чем не хочет. Даже в работе собственных отделов. Как мы, спрашивается, должны «играть потише»? Если бы он…

Сэмми осекся и резко затормозил. И через секунду Генри понял, почему.

Издалека доносилось пение. Кто-то пел. Женщина. Акустика в студии создавала иллюзию, что звук идет сразу со всех сторон. Было красиво и немного жутко (они стояли посреди пустого коридора, одни).

Уголок рта Сэмми дернулся наверх, затем губы его сложились в улыбку, а сердитые морщины на лбу разгладились.

— А, — он покивал. — Я вижу, кому-то неймется приступить к работе, — он возобновил шаг.

Звук шел не отовсюду. Он становился сильнее, пока они не вошли в зал с высоким потолком и сценой. Эхо здесь звучало гулко, далеко и раскатисто. Оно делало пение каким-то неземным. Генри остановился рядом с Сэмми. По коже пробежали мурашки, мелкие волоски на затылке встали дыбом.

Музыканты обступили певицу кольцом, за их спинами он видел только ее макушку.  
Радио не может передать красоту живого человеческого голоса. Генри всякий раз это забывал. Его мышцы расслабились, тугой узел нервов в груди начал таять. Он не хотел, чтобы песня заканчивалась.

Но через минуту это произошло. Генри разочарованно выпустил дыхание, которое, оказывается, сдерживал. Музыканты зааплодировали, кто-то свистнул, зазвучали одобрительные восклики и мелодичный женский смех.

Слева раздались медленные хлопки. Сэмми сдержанно хлопал в ладоши.

— Браво, мисс Кэмпбэлл, браво, — его голос разом перекрыл гвалт. И все разом стихло.

К нему повернулось несколько голов. Кто-то кашлянул. Музыкантов смело в несколько секунд, будто учитель зашел в классную комнату. Генри увидел сидящей на столе миниатюрную девушку. Она ловко спрыгнула на пол. Она не выглядела ни смущенной, ни испуганной. Напротив, ее лицо сияло. Даже выражало гордость. Она скользнула взглядом по Генри и улыбнулась Сэмми, когда они подошли.

Сэмми деликатно положил ладонь певице на спину, между лопаток, и аккуратно подвел ее ближе к Генри.

— Это — голос нашей Элис. Талантливая и очаровательная Сьюзи Кэмпбэлл, — он покровительственно посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Сьюзи опустила взгляд, на ее щеках появился легкий румянец. — Как вам, Генри? — Сэмми глянул ему в глаза.

Ну да. Сэмми-то знает, кто ее создал. Он не просто спрашивал, нравится ли Генри актриса. Он спрашивал, насколько она соответствует его видению.

— Прекрасный выбор — сказал Генри. Мисс Кэмпбэлл рассмеялась. Ее смущение почти прошло. — Не могу представить лучшую кандидатуру.

— Вы все такие льстецы, — актриса снова спрятала глаза, но фраза прозвучала кокетливо, и Генри видел, что комплимент ей нравится.

— Ну, над техникой можно поработать, — убрав ладонь, небрежно заметил Сэмми, чем заслужил ее косой взгляд. — Дыхание, мисс Кэмпбэлл, дыхание. Вдох должен быть бесшумным! Не таким, будто бы вы вынырнули из-под воды и вам не хватает воздуха. — по скучающему выражению лица было понятно, что ей не больно-то нравилась критика. — Но талант есть талант, — мягче сказал Сэмми. — Однако, таланта мало. Нужно много работать.

Сьюзи сморщила носик и повернулась к Генри.

— Ах, мистер Лоурэнс такой трудоголик. Мистеру Дрю даже не приходится шпынять его постоянно, чтобы он оставался после работы. Сэмми бы свил здесь гнездо, но мистер Полк вечером его выгоняет. Думаю, он просто не хочет делиться территорией, — актриса кивнула наверх.

Сэмми бросил на нее быстрый неодобрительный взгляд, но мисс Кэмпбэлл на него даже не смотрела. Ее занимал Генри.

— Это — Генри Штейн, Сьюзи, — вкрадчиво сказал Сэмми. — Помните, я вам о нем рассказывал.

Ее взгляд изменился. Глаза округлились.

— А… О-о-ох! — Сьюзи окинула его оценивающим взглядом, и Генри понял, что она тоже знает. Но говорить об этом было не положено. Поэтому они втроем просто обменялись знающими взглядами.

— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, Генри, — она протянула ему свою маленькую ладонь. Он осторожно пожал ее. Сэмми выглядел довольным.

— Взаимно, мисс Кэмпбэлл.

— Зовите меня Сьюзи. Все друзья меня так зовут.

Сэмми достал из кармана часы.

— Нужно работать, — сказал он. — Эта авария стоила нам двадцати минут, — он указал пальцем наверх. — Вон там у нас живет Норман.

Живет Норман. Ладно.

— У него есть свой кабинет, пятая дверь по коридору налево, но туда лучше не входить. Если не застанете его в будке, я бы советовал подождать у двери в кабинет. Ну или подняться в будку.

— Почему лучше не входить?

Сэмми глянул на него, будто он спросил очевидное, и поднял бровь.

— Потому что это его рабочее место?

Генри кивнул.

— Лестница буквально за поворотом, Генри. Доберетесь сами, или вас проводить?

— Я доберусь.

— Славно.

Они попрощались и разошлись.

— Что это за ужасный запах? — уловил он, направляясь к выходу.

— … Снова прорвало трубу…

— Какой кошмар! Опять?!

Генри свернул за угол.

Ладно. Gent работает для Джоуи над новым проектом. Проект связан с трубами и анимацией. Скорее всего, он и есть та графа со знаком вопроса в расходах студии. Черная дыра, в которую улетают деньги. Проект, который сводит Гранта Коэна с ума. Из-за которого Сэмми кричал на Тома, а одного из сотрудников ошпарило кипятком.

Что это ему дает?

Джоуи работает над новой технологией, студия в минусе, кто-то дает ему деньги. Джерри исчезает. Марта разбита горем. Ее муж просто растворился в воздухе. Будто никогда его не было. Бедная Марта.

Генри откинул прядь волос со лба и постучал в дверь будки киномеханика. Нет ответа. Он повернул ручку. Было не заперто. Тогда он зашел внутрь. В ноздри ударил запах кофе и табака. Нормана не было. Но была кружка с дымящимся напитком, от которой и исходил запах. Была затушенная сигарета в пепельнице и старый пиджак на спинке стула.  
Значит, Норман отошел и скоро вернется.

Генри закрыл за собой дверь и прошел в помещение.

Он посмотрел вниз. Музыканты выстроились перед Сэмми на сцене как солдаты перед командиром. Сьюзи сидела отдельно от других, и в целом вела себя более раскованно. Хорошо поставленный, громкий голос Сэмми проводил инструктаж.

Генри обошел маленькую будку. Нетерпеливо глянул на часы, вполуха слушая Сэмми. Взял и повертел в руках кружку с кофе, поставил на место. Посмотрел на проектор, заряженный бобиной с кинопленкой. Внушительная штуковина. Он подошел к нему.

Не то чтобы он был импульсивным. Но Сэмми внизу говорил с такой значимостью и музыканты так вытянулись по струнке. Генри показалось, это следует чем-то разбавить.

С щелчком, проектор включился. Зажужжала пленка. Генри заморгал от яркого света. На стене музыкального зала высветился кадр. Мультфильм начинался с середины. Действие происходило в гараже. Борис лежал под машиной, наружу торчали только ноги. Бенди подавал ему инструменты из ящика. Оба были в спецовках ремонтников.

Сэмми замолчал. Он повернулся, приложил ладонь к глазам козырьком и посмотрел наверх.

— Норман! Какого черта… Эй, Норман! — Генри видел, как Сэмми прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, кто стоит за проектором. — Генри, это вы?

— Это я, — подтвердил Генри.

— Норман с вами?

— Нет.

В голосе Сэмми не слышалось веселья. Наверное, включать проектор было не такой уж хорошей идеей. Еще пятнадцать минут назад Сэмми был готов рвать и метать.

Бенди на стене уронил ключ волку на ногу, и Борис беззвучно взвыл. Испуганный демон отскочил назад с обеспокоенным лицом, неуклюжий, как всегда.

— Вы хотите, чтобы Норман оторвал вам голову?

Генри не хотел.

Сьюзи Кэмпбэлл захихикала, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Генри встретился с ней глазами.

— Выключите проектор, Генри! Мы ведь репетируем!

Кто-то еще в зале хихикнул.

— Извините! — Генри нажал переключатель.

Щелк!

Картинка не исчезла.

Генри нахмурился.

Щелк, щелк, щелк. Он безуспешно щелкал выключателем. Только что-то у него не очень получалось остановить мультфильм. И ситуация из забавной становилась неловкой. К щекам подступил жар.

Сэмми нетерпеливо смотрел наверх, уперев одну руку в бок. Бенди передал Борису не тот инструмент. Волк сунул его Бенди обратно и потряс кулаком, а потом выжидательно выставил ладонь. Бенди закусил губу и завертел головой, глядя то на коробку с инструментами, то на Бориса. Он явно не хотел ошибиться еще раз.

— Ну же, Генри, в самом деле, это мельтешение, оно отвлекает.

— У меня не получается.

— Как так — не получается? — он надеялся, что Сэмми не сильно на него разозлился. Ему еще предстояло с ним работать. В голосе Сэмми, во всяком случае, прозвучали сердитые нотки.

— Я не знаю.

Сэмми покачал головой.

— Я сейчас поднимусь, — сухо бросил он. У Генри сложилось впечатление, что если не Норман, то Сэмми Лоурэнс-то уж точно оторвет ему сегодня голову.

Сэмми уже направился к выходу из зала, когда дверь скрипнула и открылась.

— Какого…

Генри обернулся и увидел еще одно сердитое лицо. Нормана Полка, в отличие от Сэмми, он узнал мгновенно. Киномеханик почти не изменился. Разве что волосы из черных стали серыми, и морщин на лице стало еще больше.

Норман застыл на пороге. По лицу Генри понял, что тот тоже узнал его сразу.

— Ломаем технику? — Норман прошел мимо Генри к проектору. Он звучал сердито, но лицо сердитым больше не было. Он нагнулся над проектором, щелкнуло, и направляющийся к Бенди грозный Борис, и сам испуганный Бенди, моргнули напоследок и исчезли. Сэмми замер у выхода.

— Что, получилось?

— Норман пришел, — отозвался Генри. Он не услышал ответа Сэмми. Киномеханик все еще критически изучал проектор. Генри надеялся, что не повредил его.

— У него проблемы с выключателем, — не глядя на него, сказал Норман. Он осмотрел прибор со всех сторон, убедившись, что с проектором все в порядке, зыркнул на Генри.

— Генри.

— Привет, Норман.

Губ Нормана коснулась улыбка.

— Дай руку, художник, — Генри протянул руку, вложил ее в жесткую ладонь старика, и они скрепили рукопожатие. Неожиданно, Норман дернул его на себя — он всегда был сильным — заключил в объятия на пару секунд, и похлопал свободной рукой по спине. Генри вернул жест. — Вот она, рука мастера, — Норман отстранился и еще раз сжал его кисть. — Узнаю эти шишки на пальцах. Джоуи тебе спуску не давал, а?

— Да я и сам не давал себя спуску.

Норман упал на старый стул с потертой кожаной обивкой, и шумно отхлебнул из своей кружки.

— Присаживайся. Или ты заскочил сказать привет?

— Хотел поболтать.

Норман рассмеялся, как закаркал.

— Заскочил поболтать со старым киномехаником? Я растроган.

Генри опустился на свободный стул.

— Н-да, — Норман сделал еще глоток, его узловатые пальцы прошлись по бобине с пленкой. — Удивительные дела. Вот уж не ждал тебя снова здесь увидеть. Как с семьей-то, Генри, все хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Норман прищурился.

— Они здесь, в Нью Йорке, что ли?

— Нет, в Калифорнии.

Брови Нормана взметнулись вверх.

— А чего ты тогда тут-то забыл?

— Решил снова работать над мультфильмами.

— В студии Джоуи Дрю? Рад тебя видеть, но больно уж поганый выбор, старик.

— Не хотел работать над чужим интеллектуальным наследием.

— Хм. Ну да, — хмыкнул Норман. Он иронично глянул на Генри и снова отхлебнул из кружки.

Генри уставился на бобины с названиями эпизодов. Вернулся работать над интеллектуальным наследием Джоуи Дрю. Ага, конечно.

— И надолго ты у нас?

— Пока не знаю. У меня семья. А мы работаем на износ.

— А у тебя были другие ожидания? — вскинул брови Норман, глядя ему прямо в глаза поверх кружки.

Норман был проницательным парнем. Из тех, кто за версту чует фальшь. Он улавливал разницу между тем, что люди говорят, и что у них на уме взаправду. Раньше Норман казался Генри грубым. Теперь Генри понимал, что это была не грубость, просто Норман видел вещи такими, какие они есть. И не всем это нравилось.

— Ну, студия выросла.

— Выросла? –хмыкнул Норман. — Ну да, выросла, — пробормотал он, глядя куда-то перед собой.

— Как сын?

— Воюет с итальянцами.

— Вот черт…

— В последний раз писал мне месяц назад.

— Он вернется.

— Да, вернется, — кивнул Норман. — Ты сам-то как, не думал пойти пострелять в немцев?

— Нет, мне хватило одной войны, — рассмеялся Генри. — К тому же у меня осколок засел рядом с сердцем. В последнее время он дает о себе знать. Возраст. Врачи рекомендовали воздержаться от интенсивных упражнений. Не думаю, что принесу пользу на войне, — он пожал плечами. — И я не могу поступить так с Линдой.

— Ага. Но уехать на три тыщи миль в конторку Джоуи Дрю он может, — легко согласился Норман. Глаз Генри дернулся. — А знаешь, Томас Коннор воевал. Главный механик из «Gent». Ну, по крайней мере, чинил наши самолеты для летчиков. Вам будет о чем поговорить. Он тут пытается сделать из Уолли солдата, — Норман рассмеялся. — Учит его дисциплине. Пропащее дело.

Томас Коннор? Бывший солдат? Спасибо за информацию, Норман.

— Кстати, что здесь делает «Gent»? — живо подхватил Генри.

Норман посмотрел на него.

— Хех, ну, они много чего у нас делают. «Gent» — наши спонсоры. Эта пленка, которую ты запустил, — Норман постучал пальцами по бобине, — за нее заплатили «Gent». Обратил внимание на спецовку Бенди? Их лого.

Генри не обратил.

Норман прищурил один глаз.

— Сэмми тебе на них уже нажаловался?

— Да.

— Ну да, ну да. Сэмми живет в своем мире. Он обратил внимание на трубы только когда их начали ставить непосредственно над его башкой. «Gent» с нами работают уже четыре года. Только начали они с электроники и замков. Поменяли всю проводку. Серьезные ребята.

— Сэмми назвал их конторкой.

Норман иронично хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Но трубы-то прорывает, — заметил Генри.

— Прорывает, — подтвердил Норман. Поднялся и стал смотреть вниз, на зал, хмуря крутые брови, потирая пальцами подбородок.

— Трубы — тоже работа «Gent»?

Норман кивнул, не глядя на него.

Генри покачал головой.

— Но зачем?

Норман бросил на него взгляд.

— Что — зачем?

— У вас тут повсюду трубы. Что происходит, Норман?

Киномеханик хмыкнул и снова уставился вниз.

— А Джоуи тебе ничего не говорил?

— Джоуи сказал, у него большие планы. Но ты знаешь Джоуи. У него всегда большие планы, — Генри взял паузу. — Я удивлен, что он вообще взял меня обратно в студию, — тихо добавил он.

— Я тоже.

Генри внимательно посмотрел на Нормана.

— Я все гадаю, почему он так поступил, — задумчиво сказал Норман. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я не пытаюсь забить между вами клин, и ты прекрасный художник, Генри, мы рады тебе здесь, но, — Норман сухо рассмеялся. — Джоуи не из тех, кто легко забывает старые обиды.

— Считаешь, он на меня зол? До сих пор? Прошло пятнадцать лет.

Норман иронично вскинул брови.

— Как ты думаешь?

— Он сказал, что не в обиде.

Норман отступил от окна на шаг и широко развел руками, повернувшись к Генри.

— Ах, ну, раз Джоуи так сказал, значит, так оно и есть, — кивнул он, вернулся к рабочему месту, упал на стул, крякнув, нагнулся над бобинами и стал разбирать пленку. Генри помолчал, наблюдая за ним и обмозговывая услышанное. Вся это ситуация с Джоуи угнетала. Впервые за долгие годы они находились близко, но настоящее расстояние между ними было безмерным и непреодолимым. Время, когда они понимали друг друга без слов и договаривали друг за друга фразы ушло и не вернется. Это удушало изнутри.

Норман вздохнул.

— Не бери в голову, Генри. С тех пор как ты ушел, Джоуи стал еще более, — киномеханик посвистел и повертел пальцем у виска.

— Сэмми сказал, трубы как-то связаны с анимацией.

Норман на секунду замер. Потом его узловатые пальцы продолжили аккуратно перебирать пленку.

— С анимацией,. — Норман издал какой-то горький смешок. — Ну да. Если бы ты только знал, Генри, сколько идиотских идей приходит Джоуи Дрю в голову.

— Всем людям приходят в голову дурацкие идеи. Но не все имеют возможность их воплотить. Ты говоришь, «Gent» — серьезные парни. Я удивлен, что они это делают. Есть же репутация. Или им все равно?

Норман снова остановился. Потом сказал:

— Джоуи умеет убеждать.

Это точно. Генри поежился.

— Но…

— Скажем так, — Норман развернулся к нему лицом. — Имея навыки убеждения, можно договориться внести кое-какие неофициальные правки в официальный проект, догоняешь, Генри? Все что тебе нужно знать про трубы — от них надо держаться подальше. Они не безопасны, и ты не хочешь, чтоб тебя окатило кипятком или, прости Господи, парой галлонов дерьма.

У Генри в голове не вязалось, как Джоуи смог убедить кого-то реализовать это безумие. Но с фактами спорить сложно. Трубы были. И сотрудники как-то с этим мирились. Удивительно.

— Большинство тут не обращает на все это внимания, — продолжил Норман, возвращаясь к работе. — Тебе советую сделать то же самое.

Генри фраза показалась зловещей. Вкупе с явным нежеланием Нормана развивать тему, она усилила тревогу.

— У меня тут работал друг в сценарном, — как бы невзначай сказал Генри. — Джерри Дини.

Норман поднял голову и уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Генри показалось, что он мальчишка, которого поймали с рукой опущенной в банку с печеньем. Вот он, этот взгляд. Взгляд, который говорит вам, что вы попались, и вся эта лапша, которой вы кидаетесь в собеседника, летит мимо его ушей. Норман скептически поднял бровь. Он выглядел устало.

— Ах, Джерри, — тем не менее, подыграл Норман. — Я видел его пару раз, да. Славный малый. Как у него дела?

Вот так вот, значит. Ладно, хорошо. Генри помешкал, разглядывая Нормана. К чему эти игры?

— Хотелось бы знать. Он не вернулся домой.

— Как так — не вернулся? — ни один мускул на лице киномеханика не дрогнул. В ответе не было задержки. Либо врал он так же хорошо, как видел ложь, либо говорил правду. Но Генри ему не верил.

— Его жена получила от него письмо накануне, но он так и не приехал домой.

— Вот как, — кивнул Норман. — Ну, она обратилась в полицию?

— Она обратилась, — слегка раздраженно ответил Генри. — Но она проживает в другом штате. Ты знаешь, как сейчас с копами. Ей не больно-то захотели здесь помогать. У них свои дела.

— А ты что, Генри, — Норман положил руку на подлокотник. — приехал сюда узнать что да как? Решил поиграть в Шерлока Холмса? Устроился шпионить под видом аниматора?

— Я приехал сюда работать.

— А, ну да, ну да.

— Но узнать, что и как с Джерри не помешало бы. Их сыну два года. Марта бросила работу, когда он родился.

— Печально. Сейчас многие жены остаются без мужей.

Фраза угрожающе зависла в воздухе.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь, Норман? — без обиняков спросил Генри.

— Я? Я просто старый киномеханик.

Генри продолжал смотреть на него. Норман знал о своем таланте узнавать вещи. И ему нравились комплименты. Но Генри был не в настроении тешить его эго.

— Марта сказала, он сильно изменился, пока тут работал. Она сказала, его что-то беспокоило. Что он был чем-то сильно напуган.

Брови Нормана взлетели вверх.

— Напуган? Генри, дедлайны Джоуи кого угодно способны напугать.

— Послушай, он был мой хороший приятель, и я правда хотел бы знать, если тебе что-то известно. Что угодно.

Норман рассмеялся.

— Ей Богу, Генри, что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать, а? В студии работает несколько сотен человек! — он всплеснул руками. — Джерри ушел, как и многие до него, как многие уйдут после него. Они приходят бодрые и полные идей, и сбегают отсюда выжитые и уставшие. Это студия Джоуи Дрю, дружок. Здесь ничего не меняется. В этом плане, по крайней мере. Твой друг ушел, потому что больше не мог тут работать. Можно сказать, он сбежал. Работа иссушила его, Генри. Так что он просто взял свой чек и ушел.

— Просто ушел?

— А как он должен был уйти? Да, просто ушел, — Норман пожал плечами.

— И Джоуи его не держал? — уж Генри-то знал, в каких ежовых рукавицах Джоуи держит подвластные ему души. — Просто взял и выписал чек в первой половине месяца?

— У Джоуи не было особого выбора, — без заминки отозвался Норман. — Ты прав, парень стал тревожным. Многие тут становятся. Возьми Сэмми, например, — он кивнул в сторону окошка. — Кто-то слетает с катушек. Ну не может человек работать в таких темпах, словно сидишь задницей на жерле вулкана, который ходит под тобой ходуном. Джерри не был незаменимым. Вот если бы Сэмми, или кто-то из художественного уперся рогами, тогда да, был бы скандал. А сценарный… Работают как лошади, пишут для него все, от диалогов и речей до надписей на этикетках. Но у Джоуи к ним свое отношение. Он считает их чем-то таким, — Норман сделал неопределенный жест. — Типа уборщиков. Всегда можно найти нового. Это не так, конечно.

Генри вздохнул и устало помассировал пальцами веки.

— Все это странно. Джерри купил билет, но даже не появился на вокзале.

— А это ты откуда знаешь?

— Я нанял детектива.

— Бог ты мой.

— И он для меня кое-что выяснил.

— Ну так и дал бы работать профессионалу, — ухмыльнулся Норман. — Сам-то чего суетишься, а, Генри?

Генри не ответил. Причин, по которым он не хотел подпускать постороннего человека к студии было несколько. Его взгляд упал на бобину с пленкой. «Адский гараж».

— Его след теряется в Нью Йорке, Норман, — сказал он, встречаясь глазами с киномехаником. — В студии Джоуи Дрю.

Норман хмыкнул и кивнул вниз.

— У тебя шнурок развязался, Генри.

Генри опустил взгляд.

— Где?

Он ощутил щелчок по лбу раньше, чем понял, что был обманут.

— У тебя нет шнурков, дружок, — вздохнул Норман, спокойно встречая его раздраженный взгляд. — Ты славный и доверчивый малый, Генри. А чтобы отыскивать людей, нужно быть безжалостным. Никому не верить на слово. Найми профессионала, вернись к жене и дочери. Ты зря теряешь время, а с этими трубами здесь становится опасно. Жизнь коротка, проведи ее как надо. Пятнадцать лет назад ты сделал верный выбор. Не стоило тебе сюда возвращаться.

— Мы с Джерри были друзьями, Норман. Я знаю его жену, видел сына. Как бы ты поступил?

— Нанял бы профессионала и не рисковал своей шкурой.

Генри с досадой отвернулся.

— Слушай, приятель, я все понимаю. На твоем месте я мыслил бы точно так же. Может, влез бы в дело сам. Но я тебе говорю еще раз: здесь тебе искать нечего, — Генри посмотрела на него. Норман выглядел очень серьезным. — Уж я-то знаю. Если бы были основания думать, что с твоим другом что-то могло случиться тут — я бы так и сказал. Мне-то ты веришь?

Генри вздохнул.

— Да. Да, конечно, я тебе верю, Норман.

Киномеханик кивнул.

— Хорошо. Славно. Послушай доброго совета и сваливай отсюда поскорее. Найми ищейку, если хочешь. А сам езжай к семье.

— Я подумаю над этим.

Норман фыркнул.

— Подумает он,. — он заглянул в пустую кружку. — Ладно, слушай, мне надо работать. Думаю, тебе тоже.

— Я пойду, — Генри поднялся.

Норман кивнул.

— Заходи еще, Генри, — он проводил его взглядом до двери. — И поосторожнее с Джоуи. Ты его глубоко ранил, когда ушел.


	5. Chapter 5

— Хотите услышать мое мнение? — Броди подался вперед. Генри обдало запахом крепкого табака и дешевого одеколона.

— Давайте.

— Ставлю двадцать баксов, что парень сбежал к любовнице.

— Исключено. Джерри любил свою жену.

Со снисходительной ухмылкой Броди откинулся на спинку своего стула. Пахло выпечкой, звенела посуда, две женщины за соседним столиком переговаривались тихо и тревожно. Обсуждали войну. Перед Генри стояла чашка с кофе, к которому он так и не притронулся.

— Уж поверьте мне, мистер. Я в этом деле пятнадцать лет. Страсть — она как искра. Чирк, — сыщик щелкнул пальцами — и идеальный брак распадается, мужик убегает к другой. Люди, они такие. Иррациональные.

Генри не стал спорить. Он доверял чужому опыту, но у него были веские причины думать иначе. Во-первых, он говорил с Мартой. Во-вторых, знал Джерри лично. Джерри не был трусом. Он бы так не поступил.

С Джерри они познакомились семь лет назад. Джерри был детским писателем. У Генри сохранилось несколько его книг с автографом.

Но по-настоящему хорошо у Джерри получалось писать сценарии. Они встретились, работая для мелкого местного издательства над серией детских комиксов. Их сотрудничество длилось шесть плодотворных месяцев. Затем Джерри был вынужден переехать.  
Когда полгода назад у Генри начали возникать идеи насчет своего проекта, он подумал о Джерри. И когда два месяца назад Генри от замыслов перешел к действиям, он решил связаться с Джерри. Он знал, что Джерри работает на Дрю. Собственно, с момента, как Джерри уехал в Нью Йорк, в злосчастную студию, их общение сошло на нет. Письма прекратили приходить. Генри списал это на работу.

И он оказался прав. В какой-то мере.

=

— Почему ты думаешь, что это случилось именно там?

— Я же сказала. Он боялся.

Разговаривать с Мартой было сложно, потому что она сама боялась. Она выглядела на грани нервного срыва. Слегка безумной. Она за собой не следила. В квартире было не убрано, на кухне в раковине скопилась грязная посуда, ее волосы на голове лежали вороньим гнездом, глаза лихорадочно блестели, и под ними залегли тени. Когда она стучала себя по подбородку пальцами, он увидел, что ногти на ее пальцах искусаны. Он размышлял, может ли доверять ее словам.

— Боялся чего? — терпеливо спросил он. Работа с Джоуи Дрю была иссушающей. Но чтобы она вызывала страх? Он задумался. Может быть. Дедлайны вызывали чувство тревоги.

Марта посмотрела на него неожиданно зло.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

— Я ни о чем таком не думаю.

— Там что-то происходило. Что-то пугало его. Только мне он об этом не рассказывал.

Марта помолчала. 

— Он изменился. Стал далеким. Когда он писал или звонил, он всегда был со мной только частью. Всегда не договаривал. У него всегда было что-то на уме. Я думаю, он что-то там узнал или увидел, чего ему не полагалось видеть.

— И ты думаешь, это связано со студией? — уточнил Генри.

— Я знаю, что это связано со студией, — огрызнулась она. Генри вздрогнул. Ее лицо стало виноватым. Она быстро сказала:

— Извини.

И затянулась сигаретой. Она раньше не курила. Генри смотрел, как она выпускает дым в окно. Нервным щелчком сбивает пепел в пепельницу.

— Он обещал, что это займет два месяца, и это растянулось на полгода. Я думала, мы будем списываться, созваниваться, — сигарета в ее пальцах подрагивала. Марта посмотрела Генри в глаза. — Ты знаешь, какого это, когда близкий человек отдаляется, и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать, Генри?

— К сожалению, да.

— Правда? Это был мой муж. Я думала, у нас с ним нет друг от друга тайн. Думала, он мне доверяет. Знаешь, каково это, понимать, что от полного доверия до непонимания вас отделяет несколько недель?..

Генри отвернулся к окну. Линда никогда не говорила о том времени. Никогда не рассказывала, что чувствовала, когда он пропадал неделями на студии Джоуи Дрю. Только улыбнулась и обняла его, когда он сказал, что ушел. Навсегда. Что он больше туда не вернется.

Он соврал.

Марта посмотрела на сигарету в своих длинных тонких пальцах, брезгливо нахмурилась, затушила и щелчком отправила в окно.

— Он был близко, а потом раз — и стал абсолютно чужим. Когда я звонила, он не брал трубку, представляешь?

Она издала нервный, горький смешок.

— Ты не думаешь, что он мог влипнуть в какую-то историю?

Марта посмотрела на него. Белки ее глаз были розоватыми, в красных прожилках.

— Нечего думать. Он влип в историю. В историю с этой проклятой студией.

=

Может быть, Норман был прав, и ему следовало просто уехать.

У Генри была прекрасная семья, и он ни разу ни пожалел о своем выборе.

Но что касается его творческой реализации…

Если бы Джоуи не был таким эгоистичным засранцем, если бы он иногда прислушивался к окружающим, может, ему бы не пришлось выбирать между семьей и мечтой.

И, может, дела у Бенди сейчас были бы намного лучше.

В воскресенье Генри заплатил Броди еще сорок долларов (если так пойдет дальше, его расходы превысят доходы). Сам Генри не совсем представлял, с какого конца подступиться к «расследованию». У него были факты, свидетельства, но они не шибко вязались между собой, как у Холмса или, скажем, Пуаро. И их было много. Картинка не складывалась. Он не знал, по какому пути пойти. Но если они делили с Джоуи какое-то общее качество, то это было упорство.

Существовало одно общее жизненное правило для множества вещей — если ты продолжаешь идти вперед, ты рано или поздно куда-то приходишь. Так было с рисованием, с войной и с работой. Генри не видел причины, по которой с расследованием должно было быть как-то иначе.

Так что он делал то, что, по его мнению, было логично: обследовал студию, расспрашивал людей, позволял Броди делать работу снаружи, а вечерами безуспешно ломал голову над кусочками головоломки.

Попал на след — если можно так сказать — он случайно.

Было около семи вечера. Он возвращался из писательского, в очередной раз вызвавшись быть посредником между художниками и сценаристами. И вот тогда он впервые услышал ТОТ САМЫЙ звук.

Снизу гремел музыкальный. Но он все равно услышал.

Сначала прямо над его головой застучало и залязгало в трубе, так агрессивно и резко, что Генри чуть не выронил листы. Потом он услышал стон — вой — крик. Звук казался живым и шел откуда-то из трубы. Словно кто-то примкнул к ней губами и подул внутрь.

Генри прирос к месту, а по спине вверх поползли холодные мурашки. Он слышал, как мычат люди без языка. Звучало пугающе похоже.

Оркестр Сэмми выбрал этот момент, чтобы взять особенно высокую ноту. Музыкальный зал располагался прямо у Генри под ногами. Пол завибрировал от громкого звука. Генри чертыхнулся, тщетно прислушиваясь.

Но прислушиваться долго не пришлось.

Через пару секунд лязгнуло в другой трубе — еще дальше по коридору. Громыхнуло так, что Генри подскочил. Он развернулся, уверенный, что вот-вот рванет. Вместо этого снова раздался вой. Труба у шваберной заходила ходуном, будто ее обхватил лапами и тряс медведь. Снова раздался вой. Он звучал ниже, и если первый звук казался заунывным, в этом Генри почудилась ярость.

Его сердце громко стучало. С трубопроводом явно было что-то не так, и он издавал странные звуки. Но вой был слишком похож на человеческий. Наплевав на безопасность, он застыл у двери в шваберную и прислушался. Звук вроде как шел снизу. Но также уходил наверх.

Он мотнул головой и принял решение действовать.

Внизу по-прежнему велись работы. Этаж звукозаписи неудобно разбили на несколько секторов, полностью отрезав участок с лифтом.

В студии работало в полтора раза меньше людей, чем до войны. Многие аудитории пустовали. Не такая проблема найти пустую, чтобы запереть в ней человека.

Запыхавшись, он преодолел последние ступеньки и вылетел в коридор музыкального отдела, едва не сбив с ног рабочего. Он извинился, скользнув взглядом по незнакомому лицу, по логотипу «Gent» на униформе. Он поспешил дальше.

Музыка здесь звучала громче, перекрывая любые посторонние звуки. Генри выругался. Хорошая идея, Джоуи.

Он в самом деле рассматривает эту версию?..

Чушь собачья, какой идиот станет держать человека взаперти в собственной студии?..

Джоуи, — подсказал внутренний голос. — Не потому что Джоуи идиот. Просто Джоуи это Джоуи.

В студии все еще работают люди. Здесь каждый день работают люди, — не слыша собственных шагов, Генри шагал по коридору, останавливаясь рядом с каждой дверью и прислушиваясь. — музыканты, сотрудники Gent. Конечно, если бы это было правдой, кто-то обратил бы внимание.

Но речь ведь идет о студии Джоуи Дрю. Когда к Джоуи Дрю была применима логика?

Генри мотнул головой. Он дергал за ручки. Прислушивался. Если Джерри за одной из дверей, он его услышит и даст знать.

Даже люди, которые здесь работают слегка… с приветом. В разной мере. Сначала этого не замечаешь. Но потом видишь. Будто безумие Джоуи заразно. Будто каждый, кто вступает с ним в контакт, становился немного безумным. Так было с тобой, Генри. Ты даже не заметил. Чудо, что ты остановился вовремя. Это едва не разрушило все. Едва не разрушило вас с Линдой.

Он повернул очередную ручку. Дверь открылась. Он заглянул внутрь. На него с удивлением уставилась женщина, занимающаяся за столом какими-то бумагами. Он извинился и закрыл дверь раньше, чем она успела задать вопрос.  
Дальше. Вперед.

Джерри, Джерри. Марта. Ее глаза, белки, из белых ставшие розовыми от бессонных ночей.

С Джоуи можно работать при одном условии. Когда вы специально не замечаете некоторых вещей. Его недостатков. Решений, способных привести к банкротству. Труб. Криков.

Временная стена из фанеры впереди перекрывала доступ к лифту. Он прошел музыкальный зал, морщась от громкой музыки. От волнения болела голова. Он не представлял, что должен испытывать Джерри, если действительно заперт здесь, и каждый день вынужден слушать оркестр.

«Генри, ты в самом деле не рассматриваешь эту возможность, правда же?» — настойчиво повторил в голове голос, похожий на голос Линды.

Он проигнорировал его, продолжая дергать двери за ручки.

«Ты понимаешь, насколько безумным это звучит?»

— Эй!

Генри резко обернулся. Его пальцы обхватывали дверную ручку. Он узнал человека по голосу раньше, чем увидел.

— Что вы делаете? — Томас Коннор прищурился. Он смотрел на Генри с подозрением. Почти враждебно. Даже на Сэмми он смотрел скорее со скукой. Как на досадное, но временное препятствие. А вот присутствие Генри ему явно не нравилось.

— Мистер Коннор? — не дожидаясь ответа, Генри сразу перешел в атаку:

— Этажом выше трубы трясет так, будто они вот-вот взорвутся. Грохот невыносимый. Что вы здесь делаете?

Коннор на секунду замялся. Воспользовавшись этим, Генри яростно дернул ручку двери.

— Звук идет отсюда, — вообще-то, Генри не был уверен. — Вы представляете, что будет, если случится авария? Затопит аппаратуру? Бумагу? — он раздражал механика, но, судя по всему, Коннор итак не был ему другом. У Генри было четкое ощущение, что Коннор в курсе. В курсе чего — он не знал. Но по тому, как механик смотрит на него, как он напряжен, было понятно, что Генри находится там, где ему не следует, и дело не в риске аварии.

Значит, дело Генри — заставить Коннора думать, что он тут по другому вопросу. Художник, возмущенный бесконечными ремонтными работами.

— Оставьте дверь в покое, мистер, труб за ней нет, — Коннор шагнул к нему. — Где, вы говорите, трясло?

— Этажом выше. Я думал, их прорвет.

— Ну, прорвало?

— Нет, — раздраженно сказал Генри. На этот раз искренне. — А вы дожидаетесь, пока прорвет?

Коннор помолчал.

— Мистер Штейн, — медленно проговорил он, тщательно подбирая слова. — я пошлю двух парней наверх и они проверят трубопровод, — он помешкал. — Если хотите, я позову человека, и мы прямо сейчас поднимемся и вместе все посмотрим, хорошо?

— Но звук шел отсюда.

Коннор покачал головой.

— Мы здесь работаем от открытия до закрытия, и я вас уверяю, тут все в порядке.

Да, как когда трубу прорвало рядом с Сэмми. Но Генри не стал спорить.

Они поднялись и осмотрели трубы. Разумеется, они ничего не обнаружили.

И, разумеется, Генри это не остановило. Он намеревался проверить три этажа. Сценарный, звукозаписи, и тот, что ниже, где бойлерная. Но он не желал нарваться на парней из Gent во второй раз. Итак существовал риск, что Коннор расскажет Джоуи про Генри. Если теория Генри верна, скорее всего, так и случится, а это плохо. Джоуи не дурак.

Вторым, что придало ему решимости на последующие несколько дней, была закрытая дверь.

Он дождался девяти, собрал вещи, как обычно, но вместо того, чтобы уйти домой, спустился на уровень музыкального отдела. Он не был уверен, но логичнее было предполагать, что звук шел оттуда. За неимением лифта, он воспользовался восточной лестницей, чтобы проверить тот участок этажа, который не исследовал днем.

Он обнаружил дверь на этаж запертой.

С каких пор на ночь закрываются двери в коридор?

Он постоял какое-то время в нерешительности, кусая губу. Сейчас, когда он не прочь был услышать что-то, любой знак, стояла тишина.

Он припал к двери ухом. Ничего. Музыканты давно разошлись.

— Эй? — рискнул он. Тихо, на тот случай, если на этаже есть работники Gent.

Нет ответа.

Генри отстранился. Он поставил портфель, достал две согнутые скрепки и припал на колено. Через пять минут он обнаружил, что замок ни чета тому, что он взломал на двери Коэна. Свет лампочки, что падал на дверь, был тусклым. Но он разглядел маркировку на металле. Gent. Ну, они как минимум неплохо делали замки. Если можно оценивать надежность замков по посредственным навыкам Генри.

Он решил дать себе еще какое-то время.

Он настолько увлекся, что шаги услышал только когда они зазвучали под самой дверью.

Он отскочил от нее как ошпаренный, споткнулся о портфель и налетел на стену. В замке лязгнул ключ. Генри никак не успевал убежать по лестнице. Он завертел головой в поисках укрытия. Его взгляд упал на стоящую в углу деревянную кабинку. Он пинком отправил портфель в угол, подскочил к станции, схватился за ручку, раскрыл дверь, шагнул внутрь и осторожно прикрыл за собой. В двери было маленькое окошко. Господи, зачем в туалетной кабинке окошко?..

Через несколько секунд в замке заскрежетал ключ. С легким звоном выпала из отверстия и приземлилась на пол отмычка. Генри перестал дышать. Скрипнуло, дверь открылась.  
Раздраженный вздох, шуршание одежды.

В поле зрения вышел человек. По виску Генри скатилась капля пота.

Он узнал Джоуи. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы пальцы не тряслись.

Джоуи хмурился, сжимая в кулаке ключ слишком сильно. Его лицо — интенсивная гримаса напряжения и чего-то еще. Злости? Нет. Отвращения? Не вполне. Болезненная гримаса, будто ему свело живот. Выражение лица, которое вы никогда не увидите у Джоуи Дрю на публике. Но знакомое Генри. Поскольку были дни, когда-то, в другой жизни, когда Джоуи доверял ему.

Джоуи покусал губу, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Его лицо казалось желтым в скудном освещении.

А потом он посмотрел в сторону станции. Генри прошибло волной адреналина. Они смотрели прямо друг на друга. Полный зрительный контакт. Глаза в глаза. Генри открыл и закрыл рот. Не уверенный, что хочет сказать. Но уверенный, что Джоуи его видит.

Джоуи отвел взгляд.

Подбросил ключи, поймал их в кулак, сжал пальцы так, что побелели костяшки. Резким движением опустил ключи в карман, вихрем пронесся мимо станции. Зазвучали быстрые, сердитые шаги по лестнице.

Генри перестал сдерживать дыхание, только когда эхо их стихло. Он осторожно вылез из укрытия, подобрал свой портфель и стиснул его в руках. Чудо, что Джоуи не заметил его.

Или нет. Не чудо. Джоуи был слишком погружен в себя.

Рубашка прилипла к спине. Генри вытер ладонью лоб. Его словно облили душем. Он был слишком стар для всего этого. Еще лет пять назад он нашел бы происходящее увлекательным. Сейчас он слишком хорошо осознавал последствия. И слишком ценил комфорт.

Он вернулся домой в районе одиннадцати.

Всю дорогу он размышлял о том, чтобы обратиться в полицию.

Когда его голова коснулась подушки, он понял, что не станет этого делать.

У него не было доказательств. Только подозрения. Джерри просто растворился в воздухе. Джоуи был респектабельным человеком с репутацией добродушного чудака, не криминального гения, похищающего собственных работников. Генри просто засмеют и уволят, и этим все закончится. Он потеряет доступ к студии и доверие Джоуи, каким бы мизерным оно не было.

Наконец, это было глупо, но он не хотел вонзать Джоуи в спину нож. Не хотел верить, что Джоуи способен на подобное. Часть него надеялась, что его подозрения не оправдаются. Что он найдет в студии что-то, что их опровергнет.

Потому что, чтобы не случилось между ними, кем бы Джоуи не стал, он не был плохим человеком.

Во всяком случае, он не был плохим человеком, когда они встретились. Джоуи был из хороших парней. Генри не мог этого выдумать. Он должен был дать ему шанс.

Так что, Генри принял решение действовать ночью. И еще ему были нужны ключи. Первое было легко. Он просто намеревался остаться после работы в студии.

Со вторым было слегка сложнее. Но он знал, что Уолли, уборщик, имеет привычку терять ключи. Это случилось дважды за краткосрочный период, что Генри проработал в студии.

Никто не удивится, если ключи в очередной раз пропадут.

Надлежало так же позаботиться о своей безопасности. Генри не знал, что обнаружит. Так что он собрал все свои нехитрые улики на столе, позвонил кузену (ни в коем случае не Линде, ей вся эта затея итак была не по душе), и сказал, что делать, если он не позвонит в положенное время.

Таким образом через три дня, ближе к полуночи, Генри обнаружил себя на этаже звукового отдела, с ключом и фонариком.

А еще через какое-то время он увидел… Его.

=

Генри не думал, что для него такой уж проблемой будет выломать дверь. От первых двух ударов она открылась достаточно, чтобы в нее можно было просунуть руку. В ответ Генри бросился на нее плечом. Придавил всем весом. Вставил ключ и провернул. Каким-то чудом замок выдерживал удары.

В дверь поскреблись.

Глухое мычание, тяжелые удаляющиеся шаги. У Генри дрожали колени.

— У меня было чувство, что ты станешь шнырять по студии.

Генри подскочил на месте и обернулся. В глаза, ослепив, ударил яркий свет.

— Опусти фонарь! — он прикрыл лицо ладонью.

Луч перестал бить в глаза. Теперь он их увидел. В руках Джоуи был фонарь. Чуть поодаль, возвышаясь над ним, стоял Томас Коннор. Он держал в руке ящик с инструментами. Его лицо было угрюмым.

— Опусти топор, Генри, — спокойно сказал Джоуи.

Генри бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь.

— Опусти топор, ты в безопасности, — настойчивее.

С этой штукой за дверью никто не может быть в безопасности. Пальцы сильнее сжали рукоять. Он был на грани безумия. Этого не могло происходить на самом деле. Он до боли закусил губу, но не проснулся. За дверью раздался какой-то звук. Грохот. Что-то упало.

— Опустите топор, мистер Штейн, — хриплый голос Коннора заставил его повернуться. Механик подошел к нему на расстояние двух шагов, остановился и протянул руку. — Он не может оттуда выйти, — Генри уставился на его ладонь. — Ну же.

Коннор хочет, чтобы он отдал ему топор. Генри перевел взгляд на Джоуи. Джоуи не выглядел сердитым. Он не выглядел нервным. Его лицо было абсолютно лишено эмоций. Он следил за Генри, как игрок в покер следит за лицом противника.

— Мы безоружны, Генри. Пожалуйста, отдай ему топор. Так будет лучше для всех, — Джоуи сделал к нему осторожный шаг. — Ты взволнован, — еще шаг. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

— Ты знал?!

— Разумеется я знал, — в голосе Джоуи что-то вроде снисходительного раздражения. — Это моя студия, Генри.

Мысли перескакивали с одной на другую. Взгляд перебегал с Джоуи на Тома. Топор. Существо. Джерри.

«У меня было чувство, что ты станешь шнырять по студии».

Обрывки мыслей складывались в картинку. Он сделал шаг назад, забыв, что отступать некуда, и стукнулся спиной о дверь. В ответ существо бросилось на нее с другой стороны. Генри вскрикнул и отскочил. Джоуи и Томас шарахнулись от него. Удар был такой силы, что отозвался во всем теле.

— Нам нужно отойти, — в голосе Коннора звучали тревожные нотки. Значит, все-таки, они не В ТАКОЙ УЖ безопасности. — Мы нервируем его.

Нервируют кого?!

Джоуи посмотрел на механика. Он выглядел раздраженным.

— Глупости, Томми, — он повернулся к Генри, и его взгляд смягчился. — Все хорошо, Генри. Все в порядке, — он снова шагнул к нему. — Сделай глубокий вдох. Оно не опасно. Оно не может оттуда выбраться.

Словно в ответ из-за спины донесся глухой стон и легкий удар. Оно стояло прислонившись плечом к двери. Генри буквально видел это. Оно слушало их. Генри представлял, как оно дышит. Идея Тома убраться подальше не казалась плохой.

— Джоуи, что, черт возьми, происходит? — его голос звучал едва громче шепота, чужой и хриплый. Джоуи преодолел разделявшие их два шага и оказался совсем рядом. Одна рука легла Генри на плечо, вторая взяла топор за рукоять, чуть выше того места, где ее сжимали пальцы Генри.

— Я все объясню, Генри. Я бы все объяснил, но ты взял ситуацию в свои руки, — он легонько потянул топор, но Генри не разжал пальцы. — Я этого от тебя ожидал. Ты почти не изменился. Но с чего ты решил, что я за пятнадцать лет поглупел?

Генри не ответил.

— Ты вломился в кабинет Коэна, — Генри уставился на Джоуи, а Коннор, в свою очередь, уставился на Генри. Для механика это явно было откровением. — Ты что же, думал, я не сложу два и два?

Генри молчал.

— Ты не преступник, Генри. Ты совершенно не умеешь заметать следы.

Генри хотелось спросить, умеет ли заметать следы Джоуи. Но он молчал. Ему было стыдно. Уши горели. В то же время, он чувствовал злость. Он с силой сжимал рукоятку топора. Ладонь взмокла. Все было как во сне. Сюрреалистично и нереально. Он, Джоуи, Коннор, существо за дверью.

— Я знаю, что Джерри Дини — твой друг. И я знаю, что он пропал. Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, Генри. Ты не прав. Но я не сержусь. Я все понимаю. Но сейчас тебе нужно успокоиться, пока ты не наделал ошибок. Отпусти топор. Я твой друг, Генри. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

Генри мог бы ответить на это, что Джоуи уже причинил ему вред.

Но что-то в его голосе, в выборе слов, заставило его дрогнуть. Он нехотя разжал пальцы.

Джоуи осторожно забрал топор. Генри следил за ним. Он моргнул, когда Джоуи сделал резкое движение. Но Джоуи просто позволил топору упасть. Лезвие и деревянная рукоятка застучали о пол.

Резким движением Джоуи притянул его к себе и обнял. Помешкав, Генри обнял его в ответ. Кровь стучала в висках. Генри встретился взглядом с Томом. У того было каменное лицо. Он нервничал. Он бросал взгляды на дверь. Нереальность ситуации усиливалось. Генри не видел лица Джоуи. У него возникло чувство повторения происходящего. Будто он перенеслись назад во времени. Стали моложе. Когда все было нормально. И их не разделяли обиды и непонимание.

Но они не были моложе. Они были старше, под ногами валялся топор. Генри все еще не знал, что с Джерри. За дверью находилось существо прямиком из ада. Над головами тянулись трубы.

Генри хотелось бы верить, что все нормально. Правда, хотелось бы. Но у него не получалось.

— Нам правда лучше уйти, — повторил Коннор.

Джоуи полностью проигнорировал его. Он отстранился от Генри.

— Прости, Генри. Я рад, что мы оставили позади всю эту ерунду с топором.

— Джоуи…

— У тебя должно быть много вопросов, Генри. Больше никаких тайн. Я все тебе расскажу. Я хотел рассказать. Но не знал, как это сделать. В это трудно поверить. Пожалуй, даже лучше, что ты все выяснил сам!

Он рассмеялся. В тишине, в пустом коридоре его смех прозвучал дико и неуместно.

Лучше? Будь на месте Генри кто послабее, он мог бы скончаться. Да и у Генри были проблемы с сердцем.

— Что это? — он сглотнул. Его губы пересохли. — За дверью? — он кивнул себе за спину.

— На что это похоже, друг?

— Джоуи, — он облизнул губы. — Я просто хочу получить ответы.

— Ты рассмотрел это?

— Немного, — и жалел об этом.

— Безусловно, это провал. Но ты заметил?..

— Джоуи, — повторил он. — Что это? Как?

Он не хотел слышать, что это. Ему не было интересно имя, название. Он хотел знать, что это по своей природе. Откуда и как Джоуи его взял. Потому что он было живо, и оно не принадлежало к этому миру. И Генри не понимал.

Тишину прорезал шершавый, грубый голос механика.

— Мистер Дрю хотел получить живых персонажей, — его голос звучал раздраженно. Но он ни шел ни в какое сравнение с раздражением, которое было во взгляде, что метнул на него Джоуи. Коннор не обратил на него внимания. — За дверью результат первой попытки. Она провалилась. Мы пытались оживить Бен…

— Достаточно, — голос Джоуи прозвучал резко и холодно. Он встретился взглядом с Генри.

— Я говорил тебе, Генри, помнишь? Наши маскоты! Они будут не такие, как у всех. Это не просто костюмы, не просто аниматроники, Генри. Это что-то большее. Грандиозное. Мы работаем над этим. Томми работает над этим. Не разбив яиц не приготовишь яичницу, Генри! Мы на пороге великого открытия. Уж ты-то знаешь, что совершенство — всего лишь вершина на горе бесчисленных проб и ошибок. Оно никогда не дается с первого раза. Но теперь ты понимаешь.

— Нет, — он совершенно не понимал. Ему нужно было присесть. Это все-таки сон. Существо за дверью точно дышало. Живые персонажи. Что все это значит? Что они несут, оба?..  
Это какой-то розыгрыш. Джоуи сошел с ума. Он что, не видел, что за дверью? О каких маскотах может идти речь?..

Джоуи молчал, внимательно его изучая. Выражение его лица менялось. Оно стало расчётливым. Сосредоточенным.

— Я вижу, ты мне не веришь. Несмотря на то, что видел своими глазами.

Генри молчал. У него кружилась голова.

— Я покажу тебе.

— Что? — слабо спросил он. Что-то звякнуло. Генри опустил взгляд и увидел в руке Джоуи ключи.

— Ты поверишь.

У него не было сил что-то ответить. Он вытаращил глаза. Джоуи шагнул к двери. Он сошел с ума. Спятил. Нужно было броситься на него, остановить. Генри не мог сдвинуться с места.

Коннор хрипло застонал.

— Мистер Дрю, ради Бога…

— Помоги мне, Томми.

Коннор в несколько шагов оказался рядом с Джоуи. Генри не думал, что он собирался помочь.

— Вы… послушайте, не стоит этого делать.

— Джоуи, — Генри, наконец, нашел в себе способность говорить. — Не нужно этого делать.

— Не бойся, Генри, — небрежно бросил Джоуи. Но Генри показалось, его голос звучит выше обычного. Как когда он изо всех сил пытается казаться уверенным. — Послушайте, Коннор, вы умеете обращаться с этой штукой. Я думаю, оно стоит прямо под дверью. Пусть отойдет.

Рука Коннора взметнулась к волосам. Он взъерошил их. Он был расстроен.

— Послушайте, — он запнулся и выругался. — Это не так работает, мистер Дрю. Это не собака. Я не могу отдавать ему команды. И это не человек. Я не уверен, что он понимает речь.

— Оно под дверью, да? — Джоуи будто не слышал его.

БАМ!

Джоуи отскочил назад. Похоже, существо за дверью волновало его больше, чем он показывал.

— Джоуи, я тебе верю. Пойдем отсюда.

— Послушайте меня, это тупая затея, мистер Дрю! Мне стоило усилий закрыть его в первый раз, вы понимаете?

— Достаточно, Томми.

Они продолжили перепалку.

Генри подумывал о том, что развернуться и уйти. Может тогда Джоуи бросит эту затею.

Но он слишком хорошо знал Джоуи. Если Джоуи что-то решил, он это все равно сделает. Даже если Генри уйдет, он все равно откроет дверь. Чтобы поставить Коннора на место. И Коннор останется с этим один.

Но Генри не мог бросить Коннора.

Раз уж на то пошло, не мог он бросить и Джоуи.

Коннору не стоило брать с Джоуи этот тон.

-.Хорошо, черт возьми, хорошо! Просто… просто дайте мне ключ.

Генри моргнул. Он пропустил часть разговора.

Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Коннор со злостью выхватил у Джоуи ключи. Джоуи не обратил внимание на его поведение. Его взгляд был прикован к двери. Не оставалось сомнений: он нервничал. Генри стиснул зубы. Чертов Джоуи и его чертово упрямство. Он в самом деле не изменился.

Лязганье.

Потом — щелчок.

Потом — тишина.

Генри, отчасти ожидавший, что дверь слетит с петель и существо бросится на них, едва ключ сделает последний оборот, перестал дышать.

Зато он слышал дыхание Джоуи и Тома. Прерывистое, взволнованное.

— Ты слышишь меня? — Коннор припал ухом к двери. Он помолчал пару секунд. — Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Я захожу.

Он толкнул дверь плечом.


	6. Chapter 6

Дверь открылась. Тишина. Коннор заглянул внутрь и щелкнул выключателем. Затем махнул им рукой и зашел в помещение сам.

— Ну же, Генри, нечего бояться, — Джоуи похлопал Генри ладонью по спине и прошел следом за Томасом.

Плохая идея, плохая идея, плохая идея.

Перед глазами стояло лицо Джерри.

«Я же сказала. Он боялся.»

«Что-то пугало его. Только мне он об этом не рассказывал.»

«Я думаю он что-то узнал или увидел, чего ему не полагалось видеть.»

— Хорошо, Джоуи, — он не чувствовал, что у него был выбор. — Посмотрим, что ты хочешь мне показать.

Он шагнул внутрь.

При электрическом свете лампы все выглядело намного хуже. Неумолимо реальнее.

Он увидел черные разводы на полу и стенах, будто кто-то разбрызгивал краску из ведра. Из мебели присутствовал только стул, залитый той же субстанцией. Разбитый фонарь валялся в дальнем углу.

Оно сутулясь стояло посреди комнаты. Оно было огромным. Если бы оно выпрямилось, оно бы почти достало головой потолка. Оно разглядывало их. Следило за ними. Оно медленно наклонило голову на бок, как бы их изучая. Как собака. Или человек.

Хотелось убежать. Но даже если бы не было Коннора и Джоуи, Генри не был уверен, что смог бы это сделать. Он был парализован. В том, что он видел, было что-то ненормальное, омерзительное. Из той рода мерзости, что притягивает взгляд. Как в копошащихся в трупе червях.

Его тело было похоже на человеческое. Но неправильное. Перекошенное. Будто его кое-как слепил неумелый ребенок. У него был белый галстук-бабочка, как у Бенди и Элис, и такие же перчатки. На этом сходство с персонажем заканчивалось. Он был черным, словно его окунули в деготь. И это черное, влажное, блестящее, струилось и текло по нему, меняя форму. Оно заливало большую часть лица. Генри не мог разобрать глаз. Зато видел улыбку. Широкую, плоскую, с четко очерченными зубами. Она влажно блестела. Существо медленно повернуло голову. Генри вздрогнул, когда невидимый взгляд остановился на нем.

И оно дышало. Звук был похож на работу маленького двигателя. Ровные, тихие вдохи и выдохи. Влажные, как будто ему в легкие забилась мокрота. Они пугали больше всего. В них было что-то неживое, ненормальное. Так не дышало ни одно животное.

У Генри закружилась голова.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, — голос Джоуи звучал рядом, но в то же время издалека. — Когда я впервые увидел это, я испытал то же самое. Но я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы спугнуть.

Раздался стук. Коннор поставил на пол ящик с инструментами.

— Я думал, вы хотели, чтобы как можно меньше людей было в курсе.

— Генри — не просто человек, — отмахнулся Джоуи. — Судьба привела его сюда не просто так.

Судьба?..

— Судьба, Генри, — словно услышав его, сказал Джоуи, сжав ему плечо. — Признаться, я не был удивлен, когда ты связался со мной именно сейчас. Я почти ждал этого. Судьба продолжает нас сталкивать. Как тогда, в госпитале. Каковы были наши шансы встретиться? Но это произошло. И сейчас, когда Бенди ближе к реальности чем когда-либо… Это лишь закономерно, что ты вернулся.

Существо издало короткий харкающий звук. Джоуи шагнул в поле зрения. Его лицо оказалось близко, закрывая обзор, в ноздри проник слабый запах виски и дорогого одеколона.

— Сложно мыслить абстрактно, когда видишь подобное, — его голос звучал не громче шепота. — Я понимаю. Но представь, что видишь перед собой набросок. Первый шаг на пути к величию.

Оцепенение спало. Генри мотнул головой.

— Величию?.. Джоуи, это, — он не находил слов. — Что ты сделал, чтобы призвать это?

— Призвать? — краем глаза он увидел, как Джоуи и Коннор переглянулись. — Это не какая-то магия. У меня есть машина, Генри. Особенная машина.

Генри оторвал взгляд от монстра, чтобы посмотреть на Джоуи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто нечто подобное способна создать машина, — уточнил он.

Джоуи улыбнулся. Его глаза блестели знакомым блеском.

— Сложно поверить, правда? Но мне не нужно, чтобы ты верил на слово. Я могу показать. Как сейчас.

— Оно живое.

— Не вполне. Пока не вполне, — Джоуи прошелся перед ним. Голова монстра поворачивалась вслед за ним. — Постарайся абстрагироваться от того, что видишь перед собой. Представь на секунду, просто вообрази… вообрази, что я смогу перенести в жизнь настоящих, дышаших Бенди, Элис, Бориса.

У Генри были трудности, чтобы это представить. Он старался смотреть только на Джоуи, но существо маячило на периферии зрения. Его дыхание наполняло комнату. Его присутствие было удушающим, электризующим.

— Люди смогут увидеть их, поговорить, прикоснуться. Ожившая мечта, Генри. Сколько детей готовы отдать все, чтобы встретиться с любимыми героями? Ты сам бы этого не хотел? Твои собственные создания, Генри, сошедшие с бумаги, воплощенные.

— Ты понимаешь, что это сумасшествие?

Джоуи не смутился. Он улыбнулся и кивнул, словно что-то такое ожидал услышать.

— Мы называем сумасшествием все, что считаем недостижимым. Но человек сам ставит себе рамки. Когда-то ты не верил в нас. Ты не верил в себя. Не верил, что у нас получиться создать свою студию. Но я убедил тебя, помнишь? И посмотри, что вышло. Мы держимся уже пятнадцать лет! — он остановился рядом с Генри и посмотрел в сторону монстра. — Томми поначалу тоже не верил, что они получатся живыми. Утверждал, что это невозможно. Но посмотри на него, он дышит.

— Дышит? — Генри не мог поверить своим ушам. — Джоуи, это… это кошмар!

Джоуи легко рассмеялся, как будто Генри сказал что-то забавное, а они находились где-нибудь в кафе, а не в комнате с чужим, хтоническим ужасом.

— Бог мой, Генри! Ты драматизируешь. Была допущена ошибка, да. Но ничто не дается легко. Уж ты-то должен это понимать. Нельзя опускать руки. Нужно пробовать. Пока не получится. Даже это, — Джоуи махнул рукой в сторону существа. — никому еще не удавалось. Не приходило даже в голову. Ни одному человеку не хватило дерзости замахнуться на такую вершину. Дисней? — он фыркнул. — Все они довольствуются костюмами и роботами, Генри. Все загоняют себя в рамки. Но я это сделаю. С тобой, — его лицо на секунду ожесточилось, — или без тебя.

Молчание. Генри посмотрел на Коннора в поисках поддержки, но тот его игнорировал.

— Я вижу, ты не в восторге от этой идеи, — Джоуи по-прежнему улыбался, но его взгляд был жестким, расчетливым. — Если бы только у меня на руках было больше… Ты бы понял. Тебе нужно постараться увидеть больше, чем сиюминутный результат, Генри. Тебе нужно увидеть всю картину.

— Господи, Джоуи, даже если бы у тебя получилось, — он не мог поверить, что произносит это, допускает, даже гипотетически, вероятность, — что насчет этики?

Джоуи недоуменно моргнул.

— Этики?

— Ты хочешь привести в этот мир новую жизнь. Но что насчет их желаний, Джоуи? У них появятся свои мечты.

Джоуи пару секунд смотрел на него, потом рассмеялся.

— Это персонажи, Генри. Они будут совсем как в мультфильмах. Живые, да, но все-таки не люди, меньше чем люди. Я создам для них идеальное место. Место, в котором все будет возможно. Они будут счастливы там! Люди со всего земного шара будут приезжать, чтобы посетить его, прикоснуться к ним… Но я забегаю вперед. Сначала, — он сдвинул брови и посмотрел на «Бенди», который в свою очередь смотрел только на него. — я должен понять, что пошло не так. Должен найти решение этой проблемы, — его взгляд задержался на Томасе. Томасе, который стоял в стороне, скрестив на груди руки, и молча наблюдал за монстром.

— Идеальное место?

— Я расскажу тебе позже, — уклончиво ответил Джоуи. — Я пока не готов делиться этим. Но это нечто грандиозное. Большое. Я хочу иметь на руках чуть больше, прежде чем покажу тебе.

«Идеальное место».

Бенди был бродягой. Ему нужно было исследовать. Каким бы идеальным не было место, он бы не захотел оставаться в нем. Джоуи должен был это понимать, верно? Это был и его персонаж.

Генри мотнул головой. Идеи Джоуи были заразительными. Его безумие было заразительным. Генри уже рассуждал, как сумасшедший. Чего бы Джоуи не добился, каким бы живым не было существо в комнате, Джоуи никогда не удастся перенести мультфильмы в жизнь. Создать монстров — возможно. Но оживить персонажей — никогда.

Он не видел смысла озвучивать эту мысль или что-то доказывать. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Джерри видел это?

— Джерри? — недоумение, короткая пауза. — Ах, твой друг! — Джоуи снова рассмеялся. Генри не видел ничего смешного. — Ты думаешь, он наткнулся на него!

Генри не мог оторвать взгляд от нарисованной улыбки, отделенных друг от друга четкими линиями влажно блестящих зубов. Сейчас оно не двигалось, но оно же только что бросалось на дверь.

— Нет-нет, Генри, ты все не так понял. Оно здесь не при чем.

Испуг и неверие, должно быть хорошо читались на его лице. Джоуи вздохнул.

— Видишь ли, это всего лишь оболочка, Генри. В этом вся проблема, — Джоуи достал из нагрудного кармана заточенный карандаш. «Художник всегда должен иметь при себе карандаш и бумагу», — кто-то сказал им давно. Джоуи сдвинул брови, постучал карандашом по подбородку. — оно не живо по-настоящему. Оно двигается, дышит. Но оно не как мы. Это болванчик. С таким же успехом я мог бы оживить табуретку, — он сделал несколько шагов к «Бенди».

— Не рекомендую этого делать, — сказал Коннор.

Джоуи бросил на него короткий раздраженный взгляд через плечо. И остановился рядом с существом. Если бы Генри знал его хуже, решил бы, что Джоуи не боится. Его всегда приводило в восторг умение Джоуи казаться уверенным в моменты, когда тот ощущал неуверенность. Это ставило его на голову выше всех, кто находился с ним в одной комнате. Как сейчас.

— У него нет базовых инстинктов кроме инстинкта бродить. Оно двигается, — карандаш медленно вертелся в его пальцах. — Но его действия бесцельны, бездумны. Даже улитка повинуется инстинктам, в конечном счете.

— Я бы не стал сравнивать его с улиткой, — голос Коннора звучал напряженно.

Джоуи уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Карандаш в его пальцах прекратил вращение. Генри ожидал взрыва. Но Джоуи вдруг рассмеялся, словно понял смешной анекдот.

— Ты прав, Томми, не лучшее сравнение, — его взгляд поднялся наверх. — Впрочем, эти отростки…

«Бенди» склонился к нему. От резкого движения его рога дернулись. Джоуи перестал улыбаться и заткнулся. Персонаж был выше него настолько, что ему приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

— Думаю, вам лучше отойти, — раздался голос механика.

— Я думал, вы сказали эта штука безвредна, Коннор, — Джоуи не сдвинулся с места, хотя голова твари нависла сантиметрах в десяти от его лица. Но вместе с ним в комнате находились Генри и механик, а Джоуи всегда нужно было доминировать. Показывать, что он главный.

Генри видел, как от шумного дыхания твари выбиваются волоски из залаченной до блеска прически Джоуи.

— Не вижу причин его провоцировать.

— Провоцировать? — пауза. — Вы хотите сказать, что не только провалили проект и не уложились в срок, но и создали потенциально опасную вещь?

Коннор фыркнул.

— Я говорил это ни раз и повторю снова: мы не знаем, с чем имеем дело, мистер Дрю. В моем дизайне этого не было. Он не проявлял агрессии. Но я бы не рекомендовал его…

Генри подскочил на месте.

— Джоуи!

Рука «Бенди» выстрелила вперед. Долю секунды Генри был уверен, что монстр ударил его. Но потом он увидел в его толстых белых пальцах карандаш. Кулак медленно сжался и раздался треск. Потом пальцы разжались, и с деревянным стуком обломки упали им под ноги, а «Бенди» уставился на Джоуи. В наступившей тишине его дыхание было почти рычащим. Улыбка стала шире. Возможно, то была игра света, но казалось, что она вибрирует.

Если это не было демонстрацией силы, Генри не знал, что было.

Лицо Джоуи окаменело. Генри хрипло втянул ртом воздух, и монстр резко повернул к нему голову. Его улыбка завибрировала сильнее. Откуда-то Генри знал, что это вовсе не улыбка. Монстр не улыбался ему. Генри глянул на разбитый фонарь в углу комнаты. Задаваясь вопросом, в какую часть тела существа попал, когда метнул его.

— Бенди, — раздался неуместно спокойный голос. Башка монстра резко повернулась к механику, который сделал к нему несколько медленных, осторожных шагов. — Произошло непонимание. Вы с мистером Дрю друг друга не поняли. Сейчас он медленно отойдет назад, а ты останешься на месте, хорошо?

Генри не был уверен, что существо понимает Коннора, но оно слушало.

Слушало, однако не переставало следить за Джоуи. Потому что когда тот попытался отступить к двери, его голова оказалась мгновенно повернута к нему. Оно издало хриплый звук и шагнуло вперед. Джоуи замер.

— Эй, эй, эй! — Коннор шагнул между боссом и тварью. — Куда направляешься, приятель? Не будем делать чего-то, о чем пожалеем, хорошо?

Существо посмотрело на Коннора, и его улыбка задергалась. Оно нетерпеливо замычало и попробовало обойти механика, но Коннор шагнул в сторону, заступая дорогу.

«Бенди» зарычал.

Все трое вздрогнули.

Коннор остался стоять на месте. Он впервые выглядел испуганно.

— Не думаю, что твоя мерзость от меня в восторге, Томми, — в голосе Джоуи звучала злость. А еще — хорошо замаскированный под нее страх.

— Никто от тебя не в восторге, Джоуи, — медленно отступая к ним, сдавленно сказал Генри. — Я просил не открывать дверь.

Джоуи ответил ему раздраженным взглядом, но подпрыгнул, когда рык повторился, и взглянул на существо с нескрываемой ненавистью. Если бы он только мог, Генри знал, Джоуи стер бы его на месте в порошок за все это. За то, что Джоуи был вынужден отступать.

— Хорошо. Я вижу, все намного хуже, чем ты расписывал, Томми, — он положил руку Генри на плечо. — Мистер Коннор загонит его обратно. Это существо — его ошибка и его обязанность. Пойдем, Генри, — Джоуи потянул его за собой.

Генри не сдвинулся с места.

— Ты правда собираешься бросить его с этим?

Взгляд Джоуи смягчился.

— Я знаю тебя, Генри. У тебя доброе сердце. Но послушай-ка, все должны отвечать за свои поступки. Каждый обязан сам убирать свой бардак. Я вложил огромные средства в эту чертову машину, и вот что я получил, — он кивнул на монстра, который пока просто следил за Джоуи издавая тихое, утробное рычание. Его улыбка вибрировала, а с зубов стекала слюна.

Генри колебался. Хотелось уйти. Чтобы не поддаваться искушению, он резко сбросил руку Джоуи с плеча и отступил вглубь комнаты.

— Я, пожалуй, останусь. Помогу мистеру Коннору его запереть. Ты же хотел, чтобы я увидел его, верно? — Коннор посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

Джоуи перевел взгляд с него на Томаса и на «Бенди».

— Ты считаешь, это разумным, Генри? — спросил он тоном, подразумевающим вопрос «Ты хорошо продумал свое решение?».

— Две пары рук лучше одной, верно?

Пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Я не могу остаться, Генри. Я отвлекаю его.

Отвлекает. Да. Хорошее слово, чтобы описать происходящее. Обтекаемое.

— Ты прав. Тебе лучше уйти, Джоуи. Так нам будет проще загнать его обратно.

Джоуи колебался. Его таланты самообмана были велики, но большую часть времени он прекрасно понимал, что делает.

— Хорошо. Я пойду. Знаешь что, возьми завтра отгул, ладно? Оплачиваемый выходной. Не выходи на работу. Тебе нужно будет отдохнуть. Выспаться. Договорились?

— Я подумаю, Джоуи, — устало отозвался Генри. Джоуи всерьез полагал, что после всего этого он выйдет на работу?..

Да даже если так, отгул сейчас означал два дня потом. Мультфильмы сами себя не рисуют. Они итак выбивались из графика.

— Послезавтра мы поговорим. Я все тебе как следует объясню, — Джоуи шагнул назад.  
И все пришло в действие.

«Бенди» сорвался с места. Когда он хотел, он мог двигаться стремительно.

— Нет-нет-нет, послушай, послушай!

«Бенди» не желал слушать. Он едва не сбил Коннора с ног, устремившись за Джоуи. Джоуи буквально вылетел в коридор. У Генри оставалось несколько секунд. Он первым допрыгнул до двери и с грохотом захлопнул ее.

Тишина.

Несколько секунд тишины.

Потом существо взвыло.

Вблизи это прозвучало вовсе не как мычание умирающей коровы. Это был крик полный ярости.

Генри сжался, готовый к удару. Удар последовал. Но пришелся не на него. Монстр ударил кулаками в дверь.

Хорошо, ладно. Генри выяснил, что у него не хватает мозгов использовать ручку.

Существо бросилось на дверь плечом. Комната заходила ходуном. Вспышка, и слева заныло. Генри схватился за сердце, жмурясь от острой колющей боли, до скрежета стискивая зубы.

В глазах потемнело. Ноги подкосились.

— Генри! — донесся издалека голос Коннора.

Он падал.

Если существо — хищник, оно может инстинктивно среагировать на резкое движение, было последней мыслью.

Потом — темнота. Пустота.

И снова боль.

Звуки возвращались, доносилась как сквозь толщу воды. Мир — плавающие размытые пятна.

— Генри! Генри! Генри!

Он заморгал. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. Над ним склонился Коннор. Совсем рядом выли и ревели трубы.

Нет, не трубы. Существо. Оно выламывало дверь.

— Джоуи…

Лицо Коннора дернулось.

— Снаружи, — выплюнул он.

Внезапно, наступила тишина. Генри сглотнул. Он мог видеть только Коннора. Неестественное затишье зловеще нависло над ними. Томас чуть отстранился, чтобы повернуть голову, и Генри смог увидеть.

Монстр больше не бил кулаками в дверь. Он повернулся к ним лицом. Теперь его дыхание не было похоже на тихую работу двигателя. Больше звучало как мотор. Влажное и утробное, будто в легких у него скопилась вода. И кап-кап-кап. На пол что-то капало. Черные капли.

«Бенди» изучал их, сжимая и разжимая огромные кулаки, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Потом он рыкнул, вытянул руку и двинулся к Генри.

Коннор вскочил на ноги.

— Бенди, нет! Нет! Бенди! — «Бенди» оттолкнул инженера в сторону. Генри отшатнулся, ударившись затылком в стену, но толстые пальцы схватили его, сгребли за шкирку и дернули наверх.

Может, ему стоило уйти.

Он инстинктивно вцепился в руку монстра, но тут же отдернул пальцы, будто ошпарился. То, к чему он притронулся, было скользким, липким, теплым. Отвратительным. Он заморгал, уставившись на свою ладонь. Она была черной. От нее исходил знакомый запах. В глазах начало темнеть. Нет, не в глазах. Лампочка мигала, угрожая оставить их без единственного источника света. Тени стали вязкими, густыми. Казалось, что они двигаются. Должно быть, он снова терял сознание.

— Бенди! Нет! Нельзя! Оставь!

Смешно, будто гигантская тварь с ними в комнате — это собака.

Коннор подскочил к ним и буквально повис на руке монстра, тщетно пытаясь разжать его пальцы. Но тот не обращал на него никакого внимания, хотя Коннор был крупным, сильным мужчиной. «Бенди» подволок Генри к двери и швырнул на пол. Он больно упал на колени. Челюсти с силой сомкнулись, зубы болезненно щелкнули друг о друга.

Прямо над ним раздавалось рычащее дыхание. Капли чего-то капали на шею, волосы и затылок. Что-то огромное, мокрое и теплое легло на спину между лопаток. Ладонь. Ладонь существа. Она надавила, не сильно, но так, что он чувствовал угрозу.

Монстр не разговаривал, но итак было понятно, чего он хочет.

Дверь. Открыть дверь.

— Бенди! Перестань! Отпусти его! А, дьявол, — Коннор выругался. Краем глаза Генри видел, как он ерошит на голове волосы, нарезая вокруг них круги. — Черт бы тебя побрал Джоуи Дрю! Черт бы тебя побрал!

Он подскочил к монстру.

— Бенди! Бенди! БЕНДИ!

Существо, наконец, обратило на него внимание. Оно издало разъяренное шипение, от которого волоски на теле Генри встали дыбом, и резко обернулось.

Коннор почти орал, активно жестикулируя, указывая на себя, на пол, на Генри, на дверь.

— Мы остаемся. Хорошо? — лампочка мигала и трещала. — Мы все остаемся здесь. Все втроем. Джоуи ушел. Дверь закрыта. Мы остаемся. Понятно? Остаемся.

Генри стиснул зубы. Боль слева возвращалась. Голос Коннора доносился издалека. Вокруг кружили тени. Воздух был влажным, сладковатым. Он хотел, чтобы «Бенди» убрал руку. Она удерживала его в неудобном положении. Он должен был лечь или выпрямиться. Было сложно дышать. Джоуи не закрывал дверь на ключ. Достаточно было потянуть на себя ручку, но «Бенди» этого не знал. Как что-то столь большое может быть столь тупым?

— Ну же!

Он чувствовал, как Коннор тянет существо на себя.

Ладонь убралась, оставив после себя влажное пятно. Без руки монстра оно быстро стало холодным. Генри судорожно втянул ртом воздух и неуклюже поднялся, придерживаясь за стену. Привалившись к ней плечом, он заморгал, прогоняя тени в глазах. Потом обернулся и обнаружил механика в нескольких шагах от себя.

— Хорошо. Все в порядке. Мы в порядке, — Коннор тяжело дышал. его руки и униформа были вымазаны черным, и он удерживал «Бенди» за запястье. На его посеревшем лице блестела испарина. Он встретился взглядом с Генри. — Вы как?

— Все хорошо, — все было далеко не хорошо. Но он мог дышать, и это было уже что-то. Он посмотрел вниз. Брюки на коленях продрались. Волшебно.

— Хорошо. Отлично, — Коннор отпустил «Бенди» и брезгливо встряхнул рукой, которой дотрагивался до него. Лампочка мигнула в последний раз, и освещение вернулось. Тени отступили. Но сладкий привкус во рту остался. Генри облизнул губы.

«Бенди» посмотрел на Генри, и художник вздрогнул. Он постарался выпрямиться, расправить плечи. Постарался не выглядеть жертвой. Улыбка персонажа вибрировала меньше, дыхание выравнивалось, становилось тише. Потом он отвернулся и подошел к двери. Попробовал толкнуть ее пару раз. Генри затаил дыхание, когда его перчатка коснулась ручки. Но нет, ему не пришло в голову потянуть на себя. Он замычал, бросил взгляд на Тома, и отошел в сторону, подволакивая левую ногу.

Генри позволил себе выдохнуть и посмотрел на инженера. Секунд пять они переводили дыхание, и вздрогнули, когда раздался грохот. «Бенди» опрокинул стул на пол и теперь смотрел на него с тупой сосредоточенностью. Генри заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Что теперь? — тихо спросил он.

— Теперь нужно думать, как отсюда выбраться.

— Оно нас понимает? — помедлив, спросил Генри.

— Я не знаю, — Коннор откашлялся. — Не думаю, что он знает английский. Но он чувствует интонации. И, мне кажется, он способен запоминать слова.

Генри помолчал.

— Не проявляет агрессии, — повторил он бесцветно. Не проявляет агрессии. Не проявляет агрессии!

— Мистер Дрю ему не нравится. Я думаю, он что-то понимает. Понимает, что заперт из-за него.

Заперт. Вязкая патока, в которую от страха и шока превратились его мысли, понемногу растворялась. Он по-новому взглянул на существо.

— И долго он… ну…

— Заперт? Пару месяцев. Вначале я держал его у себя, но потом мистер Дрю… Наткнулся на него. Так что пришлось его запереть.

Генри открыл и закрыл рот. Все это было слишком. Он смотрел на что-то, чего не должно было существовать. Джоуи создал своего монстра Франкенштейна, и теперь держал под замком в собственной студии. Звучало как сюжет для дешевого бульварного романа.

Только Генри был в нем действующим лицом.

Существо отошло от стула и приблизилось к ящику с инструментами. Коннор дернулся было, но остался стоять на месте. «Бенди» потрогал ящик ногой, пнул пару раз, глянул на Коннора. Его улыбка дернулась. Он замычал, развернулся и отошел к двери. Еще несколько ударов. Мычание. Шарканье. Как там сказал Джоуи? Базовые инстинкты. Но его действия не выглядели такими уж бездумными. «Бенди» вернулся к стулу. Поставил на него ногу. Надавил. Генри вздрогнул, когда дерево треснуло и ножка сломалась пополам. Он испуганно посмотрел на Коннора.

— Он настороже, — прокомментировал механик. — Мы так просто отсюда не выйдем.

Словно поняв его, «Бенди» посмотрел в их сторону. Генри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он их слушает. Невозможно было сказать, что из разговора он понимает и понимает ли вообще.  
Это пугало.

Улыбка твари завибрировала, когда ее несуществующие глаза остановились на Генри.

— Я не нравлюсь ему.

Коннор фыркнул.

— Иронично.

— Иронично?

— Разве не вы — автор оригинального персонажа?

— Это не Бенди, — отрезал он, кивнув на существо.

Нет ответа. Генри повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на механика.

— Мистер Дрю ненавидит, когда я его так называю, — сказал Том, задумчиво разглядывая высокую фигуру персонажа в углу. — Но это единственное, на что он откликается.

Неожиданно, «Бенди» рыкнул и направился к ним.

Коннор дернулся, но остался стоять на месте. Существо подошло ближе и остановилось над ним.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Том запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Вместо ответа монстр склонился ниже. С его подбородка вниз протянулась полупрозрачная нитка слюны. Несколько черных капель упало Тому на плечи. Одна угодила на бровь. Механик моргнул. Башка монстра опустилась почти к самому его лицу. Послышалась череда частых вдохов. По спине Генри пробежали мурашки. Оно… нюхало.

— Это я. Том, — как он не старался, его голос слегка дрожал. — Ты меня знаешь. Ну же…

Улыбка стала шире. Еще чуть-чуть, и, казалось, разверзнется пасть.

— Бенди, — Коннор поморщился и вытер ребром ладони лицо.

«Бенди» еще раз протяжно вдохнул, отстранился и повернулся к Генри. Его улыбка привычно дернулась.

— Коннор…

— Просто сохраняйте спокойствие, мистер Штейн. Я думаю, он плохо видит. Полагаю, он просто хочет, ну, изучить вас.

Голос Коннора, однако, не был таким уж спокойным.

Но деваться было некуда.

Сделав пару шагов «Бенди» остановился над ним. В ноздри проник знакомый запах. Голова склонилась к нему ближе, закрыв свет. Ее очертания были пугающе похожи на очертания персонажа. Генри сглотнул. Лица коснулось теплое дыхание. Он хотел отвести или опустить взгляд, но не смог.

Дыхание вырывалось через щели между зубов. Генри не хотел думать о том, что этот рот может открываться.

На щеку капнула слюна.

На периферии зрения он увидел, как Коннор подошел и остановился рядом.

— Ну все, хватит. Давай, отойди от него. Ты его всего зальешь. С тебя постоянно текут эти чертовы чернила.

Чернила. Конечно!

Что-то привлекло его внимание. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Генри понял, что видит зрачок. Он дернулся от неожиданности. Глаза были, по крайней мере, один. Столь же не в модели, сколь все существо.

Потом зрачок и часть глаза исчезли под чернильным подтеком.

«Бенди» фыркнул, или харкнул, и отстранился. Генри глубоко вдохнул. Колени дрожали. Шаркая, «Бенди» отошел к стулу. Опять.

Том выждал секунд двадцать.

— Ладно. Теперь, когда мы все успокоились, — он приблизился к ящику с инструментами и присел на корточки. — Я предполагал, что могут возникнуть проблемы. И кое-что с собой взял. Есть идея, но понадобится ваша помощь, мистер Штейн.

— Хорошо.

Коннор извлек наружу что-то блестящее. Металлически лязгнуло.

Наручники.

Прямо за спиной «Бенди» пролегала труба отопления. Задумка Коннора была очевидна.

«Бенди» продолжал следить за ними, склонив голову на бок. Что из происходящего он понимал оставалось под вопросом.

— Что я должен делать?

— Отвлеките его.

— Я? — он очень не хотел это делать.

— Будет лучше, если я надену это, — Коннор поднял наручники повыше.

— Они его сдержат? — как что-то подобное вообще можно сдержать?

— Дверь сдержала.

Генри нерешительно посмотрел в угол, где стоял персонаж. Он колебался.

— Это не дикое животное. Просто поговорите с ним. Заставьте себя слушать. Я возьму на себя остальное.

— Что мне говорить? — во рту пересохло. Голос звучал хрипло.

— Без разницы. Постарайтесь звучать уверенно. Дружелюбно, но не заискивающе. И без агрессии. Говорите, как со мной, например. Расскажите ему что-нибудь. Когда я с ним оставался, я говорил все, что приходило в голову.

Оставался? Похоже, у Коннора больше опыта общения с монстром Джоуи, чем он думал.

Генри перевел взгляд на «Бенди». Все это было безумием. Но секунды тикали.

— Эм, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе…

Это вовсе не звучало уверенно. «Бенди» смотрел на него всего пару секунд, потом переключил внимание на Коннора. Генри не только не нравился ему. Он его не интересовал. Он терпеть не мог Джоуи Дрю, но между ним и Томасом было что-то вроде взаимопонимания. Почти уважения.

— Это Генри, Бенди, — Том сделал шаг в его направлении и указал на Генри. — Генри — художник. Он рисует мультфильмы.

— Верно, — пробормотал Генри.

Монстр даже не повернулся в его сторону, и они с Коннором обменялись быстрыми тревожными взглядами. Вряд ли Генри сможет отвлечь «Бенди», если «Бенди» продолжит его игнорировать.

— Продолжайте говорить, мистер Штейн, — шепотом подбодрил Том.

Генри сделал шаг вперед. Голова была абсолютно пустой. Он будто забыл все слова разом.

— Моя дочь любит мультфильмы, — что он несет? Почему он говорит об этом? — Когда у нас появился телевизор, ей было два года, — шаг, — думаю, она пересмотрела все рисованные шоу, которые показывали по телевизору, — еще шаг.

Все шоу и «Бенди». «Бенди», которого он запретил ей смотреть под предлогом «я не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок смотрел шоу про дьявольщину». Они никогда не обсуждали это решение с Линдой. Просто молча сошлись на нем, и на этом было закончено. Еще шаг. Дыхание «Бенди», живого «Бенди», звучало ближе.

Он знал, что она тайком смотрит мультфильмы Джоуи Дрю. Ей нравился Бенди. Однажды, Генри нашел листы с набросками, спрятанные между ее тетрадей.

Он никогда не говорил ей, что работал в студии Джоуи Дрю.

Тем более, он не говорил ей, что придумал Бенди.

— Ей нравится рисовать. Линда говорит, это в ней от меня, — Коннор странно посмотрел на него. — В какой-то момент она начала срисовывать персонажей. У нее неплохо получается.

«Бенди» по-прежнему его игнорировал.

Они с Коннором остановились в нескольких шагах от персонажа и переглянулись.

— Может быть, он просто позволит мне, — пробормотал Коннор и медленно потянулся к руке «Бенди».

Монстр пассивно наблюдал за ним, но в последний момент поднял руку выше.

— А, черт. Нет, это не сработает, — Коннор досадливо щелкнул языком. Генри закусил губу. Очевидно, разговоры про его дочь не сильно интересовали чернильного монстра.

Или, возможно, он не с того начал?..

— Бенди, — сказал Генри. Слово обожгло язык. Но существо посмотрело на него. Коннор был прав, оно реагировало на имя. Неожиданно, Генри ощутил сильную злость. Джоуи взял что-то, что принадлежало ему, но не просто использовал это. Не просто отнял его персонажа. Он вывернул его наизнанку. Осквернил. Создал этого монстра. Кулаки сжались. Существо наклонило голову на бок, словно действительно было заинтересовано в том, что еще скажет человек.

— Теперь ты меня слушаешь, — горько сказал Генри. — Тебе нравится звук этого имени, да? — краем глаза он видел, как Коннор заходит к «Бенди» с боку. Коннор сказал, «Бенди» плохо видит. Генри надеялся, что это так. Сам он шагнул чуть в сторону. Существо повернулось за ним, расширяя слепую зону, в которой действовал Том.

— Нравится считать себя им.

«Бенди» шевельнулся и издал короткий звук, похожий на рычание.

Почти все звуки, которые он издавал походили на рычание.

Щелк!

Коннор отскочил назад.

«Бенди» посмотрел на свое запястье, теперь соединенное с трубой наручником, бросил короткий взгляд на застывших людей и дернул руку. Несмотря на застывшее выражение лица, он выглядел почти удивленным. Будто не вполне понимал, что произошло. Осторожно ступая, Генри и Томас попятились. «Бенди» дернул наручники снова, сильнее. Металл лязгнул о металл.

«Сейчас начнется, » — мелькнула мысль.

Наконец, сообразив, что произошло, «Бенди» рыкнул и задергался. Труба заходила ходуном. Он схватил ее свободной рукой и начал трясти.

— А, черт. Он это запомнит. Живо, Генри, живо! — Коннор грубо толкнул его к двери.

Спотыкаясь, Генри ломанулся к выходу, едва не споткнувшись о ящик с инструментами. Вслед донеслось разъяренное шипение, от которого все волоски на теле встали дыбом. На пороге, Генри не выдержал и обернулся. «Бенди» перестал ломать трубу, очевидно, осознав тщетность попыток. Увидев, что Генри смотрит на него, он поднял руку, сжал пальцы и показал ему кулак.

Это было последним, что Генри увидел, прежде чем Коннор выдернул его за собой наружу и захлопнул за ними дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Снег медленно кружился в свете фонаря. Генри выдохнул облачко белого пара и смотрел, как оно рассеивается в темноте. Коннор докурил вторую сигарету, вышиб из пачки третью, сунул ее в рот и чиркнул зажигалкой.

— Вам не следовало там оставаться.

Генри уставился себе под ноги. Колени мерзли через продранные брюки. Казалось, между ним и Томасом установилось понимание, но стоило выйти на улицу, как инженер замкнулся.

— Он показал мне кулак, — сообщил Генри. Коннор быстро посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил, отвел взгляд и выпустил в морозный воздух струю дыма.

— Нужно было сразу от него избавиться.

У Генри дернулась щека.

— Я удивлен, что Джоуи этого до сих пор не сделал. Мне очевидно, что он бы этого хотел.

Коннор сделал глубокую затяжку.

— В конце недели, мы, вероятно, попытаемся.

— А.

Коннор пнул снег.

— Вода ничего ему не делает.

Вода.

— Он… сделан из чернил? — неуверенно уточнил Генри.

— Верно.

Генри нахмурился. Какой-то бред.

— Поэтому будем пробовать ацетон. Нормальные чернила в нем растворяются.

— А эти?

Коннор не ответил. Он докурил сигарету, закашлялся и бросил ее в снег.

В Генри поднималась злость. Существо необходимо было уничтожить. Оно было неправильным. Оно не принадлежало этому миру.

Но Джоуи и Коннор изначально не имели права создавать его, чтобы потом возникала необходимость уничтожать.

— И что вы собираетесь делать? Засунете его в бочку с ацетоном?

Губы Коннора дернулись, и он бросил на Генри угрюмый и злой взгляд.

— Я на это не подписывался. Не думайте, что мне это нравится. Я пробовал починить его. Но это невозможно. Машины не создают живое. Только живое создает живое. Я предпринял попытку создать жизнь из ничего, из машины. И вот результат, — он ткнул пальцем им под ноги.

— Из машины? И все?

— На что вы намекаете? — Том угрожающе шагнул к нему.

— Успокойтесь.

— Я не хотел играть в Бога. Меня наняли, чтобы я сделал трехмерные модели, — Коннор попытался выбить из пачки еще сигарету, но от злости поспешил, и одна полетела на землю. Он выругался, и достал другую. — Это я его создал. Я дал ему жизнь. Думаете, я получаю от этого удовольствие?

— Нет, конечно.

— Черта с два я получаю, — механик прикурил. — Не смейте меня осуждать.

— Я не осуждаю.

Взгляд, который Коннор бросил на него, говорил, что он ни на йоту ему не поверил. Но Генри-то знал, насколько убедительным может быть Джоуи. И он знал, кому принадлежит безумная идея оживить персонажей. Точно не Коннору.

— А если ацетон не подействует?

— Ну, надеюсь, что подействует.

На полминуты повисла тишина. Коннор курил, и шумел, гудел Бродвей. Где-то лаяла собака. Генри смотрел себе под ноги.

— Машина, — он почесал подбородок, поднял глаза на механика. Но тот не отреагировал. Не смотрел на него. — Джоуи упомянул машину.

Коннор выпустил в ночной воздух еще одну струю вонючего табачного дыма. Генри подождал.

— Что за машина?

— Хотите узнать про машину — донимайте Дрю, Штейн. Человек — сволочь, но он все еще мой босс. Это закрытый проект.

— Закрытый проект? Да ладно вам, Коннор, после всего, что я видел?

— Он хотел вам показать тварь и показал. А о машине речи не было. Так что оставьте ее в покое.

— Откуда такая агрессия, Томас?

— Мистер Коннор. И не стройте из себя невиновного. Вы шныряли, где не положено, — Коннор вытащил сигарету изо рта, посмотрел на нее и с отвращением кинул в снег. — Влезли не в свое дело. У вас проблемы с сердцем?

— При чем…

— Если бы вы отбросили там копыта, мистер Дрю повесил бы на меня всех собак, не сомневайтесь. А я тут не причем. Это его решение. И ваше. Меня наняли строить машину, а не нянчится с дружками босса. Я не собираюсь из-за вас загреметь за решетку. Понятно?

Генри прикусил язык. Он был прав. Если бы Генри там умер (он старался не думать об этом), у Тома были бы большие неприятности. Джоуи бы точно ему этого не спустил с рук.

— Так что держитесь от моей машины и всего остального подальше.

— Думаю, у Джоуи другие планы.

— Если у вас башка на голове не только для того, чтобы есть и трепать языком, вы пошлете его куда подальше и будете заниматься своими рисульками, мистер Штейн, — Коннор приподнял рукав пальто и глянул на часы. — Я иду домой. Мой рабочий день закончился пять часов назад. Мне не предлагают отгулов, знаете ли, — он смерил Генри последним уничижительным взглядом, поднял со скамьи портфель и быстрым шагом пошел к стоянке.

Генри смотрел, как он уходит. Раскалывалась голова. На душе было тошно. Он чувствовал себя промокшим, грязным и обессилевшим. На улице существо и комната казались пережитком ночного кошмара. Но его рука была вымазана чернилами, а одежда испорчена. Волосы слиплись там, где на них упали капли. Хотелось вымыться. Словно он прикоснулся к чему-то заразному. Чернила были частью существа.

Ночью Генри бежал по бесконечным коридорам, наполненным черной жижей, а за ним неслось что-то огромное. Оно настигло его. Он умер и проснулся со сладким привкусом во рту и зудящим горлом. Градусник показал 38,5. Он отзвонился брату и забрался в кровать. Телефон звонил несколько раз, но он не брал трубку. Он ничего не хотел: ни есть, ни разговаривать. Голова была пустой. Так с ним было после первого боя, и еще несколько раз на войне. Просто шок. Требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и привести мысли в порядок. Он провалялся весь день, уснул около девяти.

Зато на следующее утро вскочил в половине седьмого утра с насморком и больным горлом, но полный энергии. Его будто ударило электричеством. Он был зол.

Джоуи. Джоуи!

Он мог бы остаться там. Они оба — Коннор и Генри — могли бы там остаться. Оно могло бы выбраться на свободу.

Господи, оно до сих пор там! В здании! С сотнями людей, которые не подозревают, что находится рядом с ними! Генри работал с этой тварью под ногами. Он рисовал, и все это время какими-то жалкими этажами ниже, за простой деревянной дверью, Джоуи держал это.

Он не стал заходить в художественный отдел, а направился в директорскую, пролетев мимо стола молоденькой секретарши прямо к двери.

— Мистер Дрю-

Он не стал дослушивать, и не обратил внимания на ее испуганный восклик, когда его рука дернула ручку.

Джоуи сидел в своем кресле. Должно быть, это было очень дорогое кресло. Во всяком случае, раньше Генри видел такие только в кино. Весь кабинет Джоуи удивительно контрастировал с бедствующим положением дел студии.

Джоуи поднял на него слегка удивленный взгляд. Перед ним лежали какие-то рисунки, но Генри было не до них.

— А, Генри, — Джоуи улыбнулся, как будто все было в порядке вещей. — Я гадал, увижу ли тебя сегодня.

— Мистер Дрю! — секретарша очутилась справа от него, беспомощно заламывая руки.

— Все в порядке, мисс Мартин, — отмахнулся Джоуи. — Генри может войти. Возвращайтесь к своим делам. Проходи, Генри, садись!

Генри не хотел садиться. Он дождался, пока девушка закроет дверь. Как только это произошло, улыбка сошла с лица Джоуи.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Генри? Я пытался дозвониться до тебя, думал заехать, но…

— Сколько это продолжается?

Джоуи моргнул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Машина, монстр, — Генри прошелся перед столом, загибая пальцы. — Трубы, — он остановился. — Эти звуки... Все это время, я слышал его?

— Ты слышал его? — насторожился Джоуи, наклонившись вперед и почесывая подбородок.

— Да, черт возьми. Именно так я оказался у этой двери. Я слышал его, Джоуи. Его сложно не услышать.

Джоуи вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Я надеялся, Сэмми и его ребятки нивелируют звук, — пробормотал он.

— Сэмми! — Генри не мог поверить своим ушам. — Нивелируют звук! - саднящее горло откликнулось болью. Он закашлялся и потер его. - Джоуи, эти люди там работают! И в каких-то метрах за стенкой от них находится… находится… ЭТО?

— То, чего они не знают, не вредит, им, Генри! — всплеснул руками Джоуи. — Что ты предлагаешь? Сделать объявление? Не смеши меня! Это никому не принесет пользы.

— Не принесет пользы знать, что рядом находится потенциальная опасность?

Джоуи фыркнул.

— Опасность? Он заперт!

— За тонкой дверью.

— Но этого ведь достаточно, не правда ли?

— Джоуи, сколько людей за день проходит мимо этой двери!

— Этаж перекрыт.

Генри смотрел в серые глаза Джоуи. И вся бессмысленность попыток что-то доказать, что-то объяснить, становилась очевиднее с каждой секундой. Джоуи нельзя было в чем-то убедить. Джоуи жил в своем мире. Раньше Генри это не волновало, раньше Генри позволил бы Джоуи самому прийти к правильным выводам, помог бы ему мягко и ненавязчиво, но сейчас… сейчас он злился. У него не было терпения выслушивать всю эту сумасбродную ерунду.

— К тому же, его скоро не будет, — раздраженно добавил Джоуи. — Временная мера, Генри. Это анимационная студия, а не тюрьма, у меня нет здесь камер с решетками, знаешь ли.

Скоро не будет. Скоро не будет. Скоро не будет! Как будто они говорят о мешке с мусором. С трудом проглотив злость, Генри заставил себя переключиться на другую тему. Он оперся ладонями о стол. Наклонился к Джоуи.

— Джерри видел его.

Лицо Джоуи стало жестким.

— Нет.

— Он наткнулся на него. Он тоже услышал трубы. И решил проверить, — Джерри всегда был любопытным. В юности он работал журналистом.

— Я сказал, он не видел демона, — Джоуи раздраженно сгреб рисунки и смахнул их в верхний ящик стола. — Сколько раз я должен это повторить?

— Откуда ты можешь это знать?

Джоуи всплеснул руками.

— Откуда могу знать? — он фыркнул. — Что ж, это моя студия, Генри! Так выходит, что я все и обо всех должен знать, — он прищурился, сложил вместе ладони и пристально уставился на него. — Как о кабинете Коэна и твоих ночных вылазках, например.

Но Джоуи не видел его тогда, на лестнице, через окошко Чудо-станции. Не так уж он всевидящ.

— Его жена сказала, он был испуган. Он что-то увидел, замкнулся, — Генри медленно опустился на стул напротив Джоуи, положил локти на стол и подался вперед. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что эта тварь не имеет к его пропаже никакого отношения.

— Жена сказала? — повторил Джоуи и покивал. — Жена. Ну, Генри, женщины не всегда способны верно оценить состояние мужчины. Они судят по себе и чертовски любят преувеличивать. Ты говоришь им десять, а они слышат сто, показываешь им море, а они видят океан. Единственное, что они обожают преуменьшать — это свой вес и возраст. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Генри представил Марту. Какой видел ее в последний раз. Как она говорила, как она выглядела. Вспомнил, что сам тогда подумал о ней.

Он осадил себя. Он не мог позволить Джоуи увести разговор в сторону.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, Джоуи. Просто ответь, да или нет. Поклянись мне.

Джоуи выругался.

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение, Генри, — на его виске билась жилка. Пальцы ударили по столу. — Хорошо, я клянусь тебе, — он понизил голос — признак, что Джоуи рассержен, — что тварь не имеет к исчезновению твоего приятеля никакого отношения. Ты доволен? Или хочешь, чтобы я повторил, положив руку на Библию?

Генри отвернулся. Кровь стучала в ушах. Верил ли он Джоуи? Он бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Директор студии сердито смотрел на него из-под густых темных бровей.

— Мне понятен ход твоих мыслей, но я повторю в последний раз: этот демон здесь не при чем, — холодно сказал Джоуи.

Генри поджал губы. Все ведь сложилось. Он нашел существо. И было бы понятно и логично, если бы… Джерри тоже нашел. Но Джоуи отрицал это. И, если Генри ему верил… это все разрушало.

— Значит, ты здесь по поручению жены приятеля. Я понял, Генри. Я понял.

Повисла опасная тишина.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с Джерри?

Джоуи издал сердитый и усталый вздох.

— Он ушел.

— Он не вернулся домой.

Джоуи пожал плечами.

— Он шагнул за пределы студии. Его дальнейшая судьба меня не касается. Почему бы тебе не поискать его снаружи?

Генри изучал лицо человека, которого раньше называл другом. Пытаясь прочитать больше, чем могли бы сказать слова. Но Джоуи Дрю был для него закрытой книгой.

— Ты назвал его, — кивок под ноги, — демоном?

Вздох.

— Фигура речи, Генри. Ты же не предлагаешь мне называть его «Бенди», правда?

— И вы собираетесь, — Генри будто бы всухую пытался проглотить горькое лекарство. — избавиться от него.

— Скоро. Вероятно, в конце недели, — подтвердил Джоуи. — Не думай, что мне доставляет удовольствие держать его у себя. Я бы сделал это раньше, не сомневайся, но,. — он поморщился. — Если бы люди, в чьи обязанности входит решение этой проблемы, обладали должной компетентностью, мне не пришлось бы вообще иметь дела с этой штукой…

— Штукой? — Генри издал смешок. Он больше не мог это игнорировать. — Джоуи, это живая тварь у нас под ногами. Если ты намерен притащить в этот мир кого-то еще, тебе бы не помешало несколько пересмотреть свое отношение.

Джоуи уставился на него. Долю секунды его взгляд был совершенно пустым. Потом он моргнул и рассмеялся.

— Пересмотреть свое отношение? Мне? — он откинулся на спинку кресла, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Этот парень говорит, мне следует пересмотреть свое отношение! — посмеиваясь, он покачал головой. — К моему проекту!

Генри холодно посмотрел на него. Проект Джоуи. Основанный на его, Генри, дизайнах. Его идеях.

— Мне бы хотелось верить, что если тебе удастся сделать то, что ты собираешься сделать, то ты будешь относиться к ним несколько иначе, чем к нему.

Джоуи резко перестал улыбаться. Его взгляд стал ледяным, и Генри вспомнил слова Нормана. Но уже через секунду Джоуи снова улыбнулся.

— Ну полно, Генри. Расслабься. Он не живой.

Генри считал себя способным отличить живое от не живого.

— Что с тобой произошло, Джоуи? — он покачал головой. — Я тебя не узнаю.

Джоуи пригладил блестящие волосы и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Почему он так тебя беспокоит?

— Меня беспокоит не он. Меня беспокоишь ты.

Джоуи поднял брови, барабаня пальцами по столу.

— Забудь о твари. Что насчет других? Людей, которые здесь работают? Как тебе может быть настолько плевать на окружающих?

— Мне? Наплевать на окружающих? — Джоуи хохотнул. — Вот это да!

Скрипнуло кресло, он встал, сунул руки в карманы и прошелся по кабинету.

— Он мне говорит об окружающих, — Джоуи рассмеялся и покачал головой. Генри нахмурился. Джоуи повернулся к нему. Он улыбался, но его глаза не смеялись. — Хорошо, Генри. Давай-ка сменим тему. Давай поговорим об окружающих.

Генри проводил его взглядом, когда Джоуи вернулся к столу и оперся на него ладонями, нависая над ним.

— О чем это ты говоришь? — медленно спросил Генри. О, он догадывался, о чем. И в нем медленно поднималось негодование. Он тоже встал. Не мог продолжать сидеть. Джои все равно был выше. Их взгляды — колючий и холодный Джоуи, и раздраженный и настороженный Генри — встретились. Воздух, казалось, трещал, будто наэлектризованный

— О, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем это я говорю. Когда ты сбежал, пятнадцать лет назад, ты бросил не меня. Ты бросил нас всех.

— Бросил? — Генри поперхнулся и прищурился. — Не пытайся упрекать меня, Джоуи. Не пытайся валить на меня вину. Ты заставил меня уйти.

Джоуи рассмеялся.

— Я заставил? Чушь! Ты так решил, Генри! Хорошо подумал об окружающих, когда кинул нас с художником-недоучкой, пьющим киномехаником, неудачником-поэтом и композитором, за всю жизнь написавшим три ноты? Мы работали сутками! Я взялся за карандаш. Я рисовал по ночам то, что должен был рисовать ты.

— Я ДОЛЖЕН был?

— Ты ОБЕЩАЛ, Генри. Помнишь? — Джоуи вперился в него взглядом. Но Генри не собирался отводить свой. Он часто дышал. Его трясло. От горечи, злости и негодования на виске больно билась жилка и шумело в ушах. — Дал слово. Что мы сделаем это вместе. Наша мечта.

Генри рассмеялся, за что заплатил новой порцией кашля. Он поморщился, потер горло. Следовало срочно остановиться. Закрыть тему. Но Генри не хотел останавливаться. Ему было, что сказать.

— Вместе? — сипло сказал он и покачал головой. — Не помню, чтобы мы что-то делали вместе, Джоуи. Я рисовал, и ты…

— Если я был вынужден в какой-то момент заняться деловыми вопросами…

— Полгода, Джоуи! — Генри ударил кулаком по столу. — Шесть месяцев! Без выходных! Ты взвалил на меня всю работу! Черт побери, ты даже на свадьбу не пришел, — Джоуи сдвинул густые брови, — На мою свадьбу! Ты попросил меня выйти в тот же день! С посыльным!

— И ты не вышел.

— … у нас даже медового месяца не было. После свадьбы мы с Линдой не виделись неделю.

— Может, не стоило устраивать свадьбу, когда ты знал про аврал на работе? — сухо сказал Джоуи.

Генри зло расхохотался и покачал головой.

— Может, мне не стоило жить, Джоуи? Когда мне стоило начать жить? Через пять лет? — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Десять?

— Я сказал: осталось продержаться немного. Взять себя в руки и сделать это. Последний рывок, — Джоуи ударил ладонью по столу. Чернильница, подставка с канцелярией и стопка бумаг подпрыгнули. Один лист слетел на пол. Но никто из них не обратил на это внимания. — Если бы ты мне верил, если бы ты не был таким эгоистом…

— Я был эгоистом? — эгоистом. Он был эгоистом. Не Джоуи, нет. Никогда. Джоуи безгрешен.

— У всех была личная жизнь, Генри! — Джоуи всплеснул руками. — У всех были семьи. Никто не ушел, кроме тебя! Человека, от которого меньше всего я ожидал удара в спину.

Только он? Генри ожидал, что уйдет больше человек. Он ожидал, что студия развалится. Он вовсе не хотел этого, но к тому все шло — Джоуи выжимал из них последние соки, зарплаты задерживались, другие компании делали хорошие предложения. Как студия выжила, было для Генри чистой загадкой.

Он ощутил что-то вроде укола вины, но осадил себя. Однако, Джоуи моментально почувствовал слабину. Он обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем

— Ты дал Диснею фору, Генри. Ты выбил у нас почву из-под ног. Когда следовало быть решительными и вырваться вперед, нас отбросило назад. Ты видел мультфильмы того периода? Мы стали посмешищем! Если бы ты не сбежал, может, сейчас мне не пришлось бы выкручиваться и создавать… ЭТО, чтобы как-то привлечь спонсоров.

— Я просил тебя нанять еще художников и ты этого не сделал.

— У меня не было возможности нанять еще художников, Генри!

— Однако, появилась, когда я ушел, — он скрестил на груди руки.

Лицо Джоуи исказила злость.

— Через полгода, по уши забравшись в долги.

— Не стоило вкладывать деньги в игрушки, — сорвался Генри. — Я предупреждал, все предупреждали, и ты вложил все наши средства в эту дурацкую фабрику, контракт с которой…

—…заключен по сей день…

—…приносил пассивные расходы каждую неделю! Вместо того, чтобы нанять художников для производства мультфильмов!

— Она приносит доходы теперь! Это называется бизнес. Ты сеешь и пожинаешь. Мудрый человек знает: чем больше отдаешь, тем больше получаешь, Генри!

Генри подавил смешок. Джоуи Дрю говорит о том, чтобы отдавать.

— Ты начинаешь с малого, с того, что приносит стабильный доход. И когда появляется фундамент, ты переходишь к большему. Это называется приоритеты, Джоуи. Когда ты не расставляешь их, в финансах образуется черная дыра. Каждая домохозяйка знает это.

— Домохозяйка? — Джоуи фыркнул. — Я не домохозяйка, Генри. Большие люди широко мыслят. Только риск приносит славу и успех.

— Поэтому студия опять на грани фола?

— На грани фола? — Джоуи ощерился, серые глаза сузились. — Это как понимать?

— Я видел отчеты Коэна, — лицо Джоуи побагровело. — Ты повторяешь раз за разом одну и ту же ошибку.

Джои оттолкнулся от стола, яростно прошелся взад-вперед по кабинету.

— Отчеты... Ну да, ты ведь шнырял по студии, как последний вор, — пробормотал он.

— Вор? — Генри невесело усмехнулся. — Я? Ты украл моего персонажа!

Джоуи расхохотался. Потом резко развернулся к нему. Его глаза были злыми, но он улыбался. Такой улыбкой, какой улыбаются, когда пытаются прожевать целый лимон.

— Твоего персонажа? Ты до сих пор считаешь его своим персонажем, Генри?

Генри не ответил. Джоуи сунул руки в карманы и шагнул к нему. Его улыбка стала мрачнее.

— Забудь про бумажки — они не более чем формальность — но неужели после всего, что было, ты до сих пор считаешь его своим персонажем, Генри?

Генри снова не ответил. Джоуи покивал.

— Молчишь? Это хорошо. Это значит, ты согласен. Потому что так оно и есть, Генри, — Джоуи перестал улыбаться. — Это не твой персонаж. Он перестал им быть, когда ты повернулся к нам спиной. И ты, — Джоуи процедил с неожиданной ненавистью, от которой Генри вздрогнул. — не имеешь к нему никакого отношения. Это я его вытянул. Это я спас студию. Я остался. И я буду делать с ним что захочу и как захочу!

Оцепенение спало.

— Создавая монстров.

— Создавая будущее! — Джоуи оказался рядом, его ладонь с грохотом опустилась на стол. Генри сделал шаг назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними. — Я бы показал тебе, но ты остался таким же жалким неудачником, каким был, Генри!

Генри в шоке уставился на него. Они часто ссорились. Даже дрались пару раз. Но Джоуи никогда не говорил с ним уничижительно. Он всегда отзывался о нем высоко. Даже когда был зол.

Однако сейчас Генри видел, что Джоуи имеет в виду каждое слово.

И это задевало. Потому что значило, что Джоуи в это верит.

— Неудачником? — резко спросил он.

— Неудачником! Пока я не дал тебе цель, кем ты был, Генри? Кем ты стал, когда ушел? Что ты сделал? Нарисовал пару картинок для третьесортных провинциальных газетенок? Помог создать рекламу для хлопьев? — на щеку Генри брызнула слюна. Но Генри не заметил. Лицо горело. Кулаки сжались. Хотелось ударить Джоуи. Заставить его заткнуться. — Покажи, что ты сделал! Чего ты добился без меня, Генри? Поделись своими успехами!

— Это я тебя сделал, Джоуи, — Генри ткнул пальцем в стол. — Я дал деньги на студию. Я рисовал твои чертовы мультфильмы. Ты бы ничего не сделал без меня.

— О, ты так думаешь? — фыркнул Джоуи. В его глаза не было ни капли неуверенности. — Я умею добиваться своего, Генри. Я могу делать желаемое действительным. Я — режиссер своей жизни. Тебе не хватает смелости и амбиций. Ты трус. Тебе нужно, чтобы тебя вели, как и всем остальным. Это Я тебя сделал. И я мог бы привести тебя, мы могли бы прийти вместе, к вершине, если бы ты только не оказался таким слабаком.

— Ты мог бы проехаться к вершине на чужих спинах, ты имеешь в виду, — процедил Генри. — Ты только берешь чужие идеи и присваиваешь чужие достижения, Джоуи. Ты ничего не создаешь. Никогда не создавал. Ты не можешь. Ты не в состоянии даже семью завести.

— Ты уволен.

Внутри что-то сдулось. И настала тишина, звенящая. Как будто рядом взорвался снаряд. Или в лесу притаился хищник.

— Что?

— Я сказал: ты уволен, Генри.

Джоуи не шутил. Но это не могло быть правдой. Он не выяснил, что с Джерри. Он не узнал ничего про машину. Про существо. Весь художественный отдел рассчитывал на него. Он был должен столько всего сде-

— Дверь вон там.

— А мой контракт?

— Нет никакого контракта, — Джоуи обошёл его и выдвинул ящик стола. В его руках появилась перетянутая резинкой толстая пачка банкнот и документ, в котором Генри узнал свой договор. Джоуи разорвал его пополам. Сложил. Разорвал на четыре части. Сложил. Разорвал еще раз. А потом швырнул ему пачку купюр. Генри машинально поймал. — Возвращайся к своей жене, Генри. Подожми хвост и будь примерным мужем. Это у тебя получается лучше всего.

Генри смотрел на него в течение пары секунд. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, с отвращением бросил деньги на стол, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

_Рядом кто-то стонал. Ребра болели так, будто на них сверху скинули полено. Стоял устойчивый запах формалина, металла, старого пота и мочи. Генри заморгал. Потом, морщась, Генри сел. Думать было тяжело. Мысли были вязкими, неповоротливыми, каждая весила по тонне. Он ничего не понимал. Где он?_

_Длинное, унылое барачное помещение с тремя рядами коек и прямоугольными окнами. Трубы под потолком. Он поежился. Взгляд упал на один из тощих опорных столбов. «С Ш -» он прочитал._

_Он помнил, как потемнело, как услышал снаряд, поднял голову и увидел его. Помнил свист. Помнил, как выскочил из окопа, выронил винтовку и побежал. Потом был грохот и темнота, что-то огромное, не легче паровоза, ударило его в грудь, и он полетел назад. Дальше — ничего._

_Что с его взводом? Сколько он без сознания? Ни одного знакомого лица._

_Генри скинул одеяло и боязливо посмотрел вниз. Он был обнажен по пояс, грудь перетягивали бинты, все в темных пятнах. Он боялся представить состояние торса. Он огляделся. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Мужчина на соседней койке отвернулся в сторону, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив голову ладонями. Солдат через пару коек лежал неподвижно, глядя в потолок. За две минуты, что Генри смотрел на него, он ни разу не моргнул. Генри вздрогнул и отвел взгляд._

_Когда ему было десять, и они жили в Савидже, Миннисота, отец впервые взял его на охоту. Генри не помнил, когда потерялся или как это произошло. Они шли рядом, их пес трусил впереди. В какой-то момент что-то потянуло его в сторону. Словно он услышал голос старого, полузабытого друга. И следующее, что помнил Генри — он стоит c детским винчестером.22 калибра через плечо и рюкзаком за спиной, его обступают сосны и болиголов, и он не знает, где находится. Будто его взяли за шкирку и перенесли по воздуху с места на место._

_И он один._

_Но он испугался не в тот момент, а несколькими секундами позже. Когда на его зов никто не ответил. И когда он вспомнил, что от края леса их отделяет больше тридцати миль, он не помнит направлений, а в его рюкзаке из еды только пачка печенья, фляга воды и нет спичек. Когда на него обрушилась тишина, не присущая городу. И стволы деревьев, каждый в три его обхвата, начали давить. И он не узнал в вернувшемся к нему эхе своего голоса. Будто кричал не он, а кто-то чужой и недобрый передразнивал его._

_Похожее чувство потерянности он ощущал ни раз на войне. Ощущал сейчас. Он был один из многих. И войне было откровенно плевать на Генри Штейна. Сверху принимали решения и отдавали приказы, которых он не понимал. Решали, сколько ему спать, когда вставать, куда идти и в кого стрелять. Он больше не принадлежал себе. Он был ранен, был подобран и был переброшен в армейский госпиталь, как сброшенная с доски пешка. Ему не следовало убегать из дома. Он не потрудился даже узнать, за что воюет. Он просто хотел быть мужчиной._

_На стене висела форма, его, она выглядела потрепаннее, чем он помнил. Из-под кровати торчал ремешок. Его сердце екнуло. Игнорируя боль, он нагнулся и трепетно потащил лямку на себя, будто она была последней ниткой, соединявшей его с привычным миром._

_Рюкзак оказался у него на коленях. Фляга, теплые носки, рубашка, ремень, две обоймы… Он нетерпеливо вытащил рубашку, противогаз и две пачки пайка на койку. Не так много у него было вещей. Он держал блокнот в крайнем отделении, ближе к спине. Но его не было. Выронил в бою? Когда взорвался снаряд? Но все остальное было на месте._

_Генри был благодарен за жизнь. Ему повезло выжить. Он не знал, что стало с теми, кто находился рядом._

_И все-таки он не мог отделаться от чувства потери. Там были его рисунки, сделанные до и во время войны. Портрет матери. Пейзаж перед домом. Рисунки товарищей, некоторые из которых мертвы, и других Генри не думал, что еще раз увидит. Он проверил каждое отделение, прощупал рюкзак несколько раз. Бессмысленно._

_Его привлек свист из-за спины._

_Генри обернулся. На койке в центральном ряду он увидел парня. Его темные волосы почти полностью скрывала бурая от крови повязка. Он был бос, в одной рубашке и подштанниках, левую ногу перетягивали бинты. Лицо покрывали мелкие царапины. Но он не выглядел расстроенным. Совсем напротив._

_А еще в его руках был блокнот Генри._

_— Это ищешь? — он широко улыбнулся._

_Вместе с облегчением Генри ощутил раздражение. Он привык, что люди заглядывают через плечо, вырывают рисунки (в школе кое-кому пришлось объяснить на языке тумаков, что этого делать не стоит), и его это не сильно беспокоило. Но сейчас он был на взводе.  
И как его блокнот оказался у этого малого в руках?.. Он что, рылся в его вещах?  
Нет, конечно нет. Никто из солдат не стал бы рыться в его вещах. Генри терпеливо улыбнулся._

_— Ага. Точно. Отдай, пожалуйста._

_— Любишь рисовать? — парень не сдвинулся с места. Его пальцы довольно-таки небрежно теребили корешок, итак растрепанный._

_Генри кивнул._

_— Вот те на! Художник на войне! — солдат рассмеялся. Послышалось несколько недовольных комментариев. Мужчина с соседней койки грубо потребовал вести себя потише. Парень бросил на него косой взгляд и повернулся обратно к Генри._

_— Я серьезно. Отдай блокнот, — Генри почесал в затылке. Они были солдатами, воевали и видели кровь. Все было очень серьезно, и, конечно же, они стояли выше этих школьных глупостей._

_Парень открыл блокнот, поглядывая на него. Его глаза блестели._

_Или нет._

_— Посмотри и верни, когда закончишь, — рано или поздно, если на него не реагировать, этому малому надоест, и он оставит Генри в покое._

_— Я уже посмотрел. Знаешь, что я думаю?_

_— Нет. Что?_

_— Я думаю из твоих рисунков выйдет неплохое оружие. Мы можем вырывать по странице и использовать как снаряды, чтобы деморализовать врага._

_Генри рассмеялся. Он знал, что был тем еще рисовальщиком. Мистер Лиланд, пожилой художник, живший на их улице, иногда снисходил до того, чтобы посмотреть его рисунки. Его комментарии были похлеще. По его мнению, каждый раз, когда Генри брал в руки карандаш, ангелы плакали на небесах, и где-то во Вселенной сразу по нескольку звезд гасло навсегда. Генри было все равно. Он хотел рисовать, и знал, что однажды станет художником. А ангелы потерпят._

_— Было бы то еще зрелище._

_— Так ты согласен? — оживился собеседник. — Предлагаю начать прямо сейчас, — он взял двумя пальцами край листа и сделал вид, что собирается его вырвать._

_— Послушай, ну я бы все-таки предпочел, чтобы ты… Эй!_

_Треск! Генри вскочил на ноги, вытаращив глаза. Малец смотрел на него с самой развеселой улыбкой. В одной его руке был его блокнот. Ну, а в другой была страница оттуда._

_— Ты что, думал, я этого не сделаю? — он помахал вырванным листом._

_— Ты рехнулся? — Генри сжал кулаки. Щеки пылали. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Немыслимо! — Отдай обратно!_

_— Думаю, я просто избавлюсь от него, — парень сделал вид, что прицеливается блокнотом в приоткрытое окно._

_Генри рванул к нему._

_У него закружилась голова, в груди стрельнуло, и он неловко завалился на чью-то койку… завалился на кого-то, но быстро восстановил равновесие._

_— Прекратите!_

_Он помотал головой, прогоняя дурноту, и обнаружил парня уже в другом месте. Не размениваясь на слова и угрозы, Генри прыжком перемахнул через чью-то койку, оказавшись шагах в пяти от поганца с его блокнотом. Поганец присвистнул и отскочил, увеличивая дистанцию._

_— Помогите! — он сложил ладони рупором. — Бешеный художник!_

_Генри подскочил ближе, так, что их разделяли столб и койка. Солдат на койке разразился руганью, пока Генри и его противник примерялись друг другу, просчитывая, кто в какую сторону метнется. Блефуя, Генри дернулся вправо; парень клюнул. Он метнулся влево. И оказался почти нос к носу с Генри, который настиг его одним прыжком. Генри выкинул вперед руку, пытаясь схватить его за ворот; парень отдернулся, налетел на раскладной столик, опрокинул его. Загремели на пол алюминиевый поднос, стакан с водой, черный томик Библии, чьи-то очки…_

_Несколько гневных голосов велело им прекратить. Лицо Генри вспыхнуло. Они были самыми молодыми в палате. Все остальные — мужчины зрелого, среднего, даже преклонного возраста. Но он прекращать не собирался. Не раньше, чем блокнот окажется у него в руках._

_— Сестра!_

_Генри загнал противника в угол; тот был намного выше, и поднял блокнот в руке так, что до него было не дотянуться. Но Генри не собирался за ним прыгать._

_— Отдай, или пожалеешь, — Генри выставил перед собой кулаки._

_— Лови!_

_Парень закинул блокнот в противоположный конец барака. Книжка стукнулась об стену, раскрылась и упала._

_Генри обнажил зубы в оскале. Он был зол. Он встретился взглядом с парнем, и тот улыбнулся ему. В ответ, Генри сунул ему кулак в живот. Парень открыл рот согнулся пополам._

_— Да прекратите вы немедленно! Сестра! Поганцы! Я сейчас сам разниму вас, — краем глаза Генри видел, как крупный мужчина тяжело поднимается на ноги, и ударил поганца снова, теперь под ребра. Тот успел защититься выставленным локтем._

_— Да ладно те, паря, полно!.._

_Генри был не согласен. Слева от них стояло ведро с мусором. Генри взял его двумя руками и высоко поднял. Прежде чем его неприятель сообразил, что происходит, ведро оказалось у него на голове. Парень взвыл. Потому что в ведре находились не только бумажки. Старые бинты, грязные повязки, банки, что-то еще, дурно пахнущее. Генри с удовлетворением смотрел, как все это добро вываливается на наглеца, пока тот пытается высвободиться. А потом сильные руки схватили его за шкирку, грубо отдернули назад и развернули._

_Он оказался лицом к лицу с здоровенным, заросшим щетиной мужчиной._

_— Паршивец, — его дернули за волосы и Генри вскрикнул. — Молокососы. Сколько вам лет? Таким как вы не место на фронте._

_Генри стиснул зубы._

_— Он первый…_

_— Закрой пасть, щенок! Услышу еще звук, переломаю вам ноги. Здесь лежат мужчины, воевавшие за свою страну. И от вас требуется, — его сильно тряхнули, так что щелкнули друг о друга зубы, — уважение. И вы его проявите. Ясно? — солдат оттолкнул его. Генри отлетел на пару шагов, ударился спиной о подоконник, охнул и осел на пол. Издалека он услышал:_

_— Ну-ка иди сюда!_

_Генри не стал смотреть, как подобная участь постигает его противника (только слышал его сдавленные протесты). Фыркая от боли и шипя сквозь зубы, опираясь рукой о подоконник, он с трудом поднялся на дрожащих ногах. Адреналин сошел на нет, силы оставили его, боль вернулась. Морщась на каждом шагу, игнорируя злые, осуждающие взгляды, он поковылял в угол, куда улетел его блокнот._

_— Да не расстраивайся ты так, пострелец, — на дальней койке сидел мужчина лет сорока; он сунул Генри в руки тетрадь, встал и взъерошил ему волосы на голове._

_— Я не расстраиваюсь, — сморщился Генри._

_— Иди, приляг, ты бледный, как полотно. У тебя кровь._

_— Я знаю._

Генри пронесся мимо секретарши у входа в художественный. Остановился в своем старом закутке. Образцы выцвели и пожелтели. Под звуки лязгающей трубы, он безжалостно содрал со стены рисунок с Бенди. Один из первых. На нем у Бенди ноги длиннее, чем надо. Бумага не выдержала, продралась по центру. Секунду Генри смотрел на испорченный набросок. Потом скомкал его и бросил в урну. Уолли выбросит в середине дня. Он не мог видеть Бенди. Бенди был ему отвратителен. Последние воспоминания опорочены тварью внизу. В то же время, он хотел забрать все старые работы. До последней.

Другие листы отошли проще. На нескольких порвались края, но это было ничего. Он собрал их, вошел в отдел.

— Генри! — окликнул Джейкоб.

Он не ответил, прошел к своему столу, игнорируя взгляды, и стал собираться. Набор перьев, многоразовая ручка, подарок Линды на юбилей. Стопка комиксов. Он присел на корточки, заглядывая под стол. Рука потянулась к тайнику, в который он не заглядывал пятнадцать лет, но застыла: его обступили. Он поджал губы.

— Что случилось? Где ты был?

— У мистера Дрю, — Генри медленно опустил руку. — Я уволен.

Он встал, обернулся и увидел Ричи и Джейкоба. Ламберт стояла чуть поодаль. На их лицах — шок, непонимание.

— Что значит — уволен? — резко спросила Ламберт. Они обменялись взглядом с Джейкобом.

Генри не ответил. Отвернулся и стал складывать принадлежности со стола в портфель.

— Ты шутишь, — сказал Джейкоб.

— Боюсь, нет, — Генри защелкнул застежки. — Мистер Дрю уволил меня пять минут назад.  
Ламберт прищурилась и кивнула.

— Понятно. Взвешенное решение, как я вижу, — ее губы были поджаты.

— Он что, спятил? — Ричард. — Через две недели оба мультфильма должны быть готовы! Мы никогда не уложимся без тебя!

— Вы бы и со мной не уложились, — отрезал Генри.

— Вы с мистером Дрю поссорились? — Джейкоб оказался справа. — Почему?

— Это не твое дело, Джейкоб.

— Нельзя решать такие вещи на горячую голову. Нужно успокоиться. Он остынет, нужно…

— Мне жаль, — оборвал Генри. — Это ничего не изменит. Я ухожу. У меня есть семья. И они меня ждут.

Он помешкал. Больше возможности забрать старые рисунки из тайника не представиться. Но весь художественный отдел пялился на него. Включая фанерную вырезку Бенди у стены, которую ему хотелось разбить. Его взгляд остановился на Ламберт. Вид у нее был как у человека, который знает, что берется за пропащее дело, но остается. Его кольнула жалость.

Но что он мог сделать?

— Он постоянно на всех орет, — сказал Ричард. — Он увольняет Уолли Фрэнкса по нескольку раз в неделю, вот уже года два. Нужно просто…

— Я не Уолли Фрэнкс.

К Ламберт, Ричи и Джейкобу присоединились теперь Рут, Энди.

И Дэвид.

— Мы в сокращенном составе в самом деле не управимся, — сказал Дэвид.

— Мне жаль. Может, стоит подумать о другой работе.

В ответ — пустые взгляды. Как будто он предложил им улететь на Луну. Дэвид сунул руки в карманы и покивал. Генри проскользнул между ним и Ламберт, и выскочил из отдела.

-

Вот и все. Все кончено.

Генри закрыл дверь на замок, повесил цепочку, кинул пальто на вешалку, снял обувь.  
От разговора с Джоуи, взглядов сослуживцев, было мерзко, тяжело. В то же время он чувствовал облегчение. Джоуи уволил его; а весь план заключался в том, чтобы действовать внутри студии.

Теперь, когда у него нет в нее доступа… Ему остается только вернуться домой.

Больше нет контракта, который связывает его по рукам.

Нет чудовищных дедлайнов и удушающей спешки.

И нет… «Бенди». Он может с чистой совестью умыть руки, заплатить Броди, чтобы тот доработал свою версию — и все.

Он итак сделал больше, чем сделали бы другие на его месте.

Зазвонил телефон. Линда не могла звонить, потому что вместе с дочерью уехала к сестре два дня назад, Броди звонил только после девяти вечера. Больше Генри никто не интересовал. Он дождался, пока трель смолкнет и снял трубку, затем уселся на кровать. Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого. Рядом с обшарпанным платяным шкафом стояли его чемоданы, еще не до конца разобранные.

Генри думал о Сэмми и Томасе, Флетчере и Сьюзи Кэмпбэлл. О Нормане и Уолли, которого Джоуи «увольнял по нескольку раз в неделю». О художественном отделе. Банде из Дейва, Ричи и Джорджа и тихой Рут, суровой мисс Ламберт и робком Энди.

Это был лучший коллектив, в котором ему доводилось работать. У Джоуи было чутье на людей, на таланты.

И потом он думал о трубах и протечках. О существе, запертом в комнате. О секретах и машинах, о пропавших людях. О синяках под глазами Коэна, который не мог понять, куда деваются деньги.

Он хотел бы остаться работать в студии Джоуи Дрю. Эта была работа его мечты.

Если бы с руководством дела обстояли иначе.

Он принял лекарства. Температура спала до 37,6. Он не был в самом деле болен. С ним так бывало: стресс ударил по иммунитету. Горло еще болело, но не так сильно, как с утра. Если бы рядом была Линда, она бы загнала его под одеяло с грелкой и заставила пить молоко с медом и травяные чаи. Но он был один в Нью Йорке. Непривычно, совершенно один. И некому было его контролировать и пенять за халатность к себе.

Генри поежился.

Он не мог обратиться в полицию. С чем бы он пошел?

Но он мог бы… предупредить остальных. Рассказать Норману и Сэмми, что происходит. Они работали с ЭТИМ почти вплотную. Они имели право знать. Должны были знать. Генри не был уверен, что Джоуи оставит ему доступ в здание. Старый Джоуи оставил бы. Но этот новый… Генри не знал.

Но он может подстеречь этих двоих перед работой. Он может рассказать…

Рассказать что?.. Что рядом, за стенкой, прячется монстр?

Генри застонал, закрыв лицо ладонью. Все это было чертовски плохо. Он был в непредвиденной дурацкой ситуации и не представлял, что делать.

Они сказали, они избавятся от него в конце недели.

Да, но что, если это не сработает? Томас не выглядел так уж уверенно.

«Что, конкретно, ты можешь сделать, Генри?»

Он прошел на кухню, заварил чай. Вернулся в комнату, бросил взгляд на разбросанные по полу папки. Папки с Джерри.

Что если бы это был он? Что если бы это Линда ждала его на пришедшей в упадок кухне?

«Существо тут не при чем, Генри»

Он мотнул головой. Нет. Он не верил. Джоуи что-то скрывал.

Генри вспомнил его глаза. Его лицо, в мельчайших деталях. Может быть, он не врал про тварь… Может быть, Джерри не находил ее. Но у студии было достаточно секретов, способных утащить человека на дно. Машина. Трубы. Долги. Исчезновение Джерри было как-то привязано к этому месту. Генри чуял это. Что бы не говорили Норман и Джоуи.  
Он отпил из кружки. Хотелось просто воспользоваться шансом и вернуться домой. Но пока он сидел, мысли циклично перескакивали с дома на Джерри. На существо. На мультфильмы, над которыми он больше не работал, и которые теперь провалятся. И на Джоуи. Генри хотел бы, чтобы слова Джоуи задели его меньше. Джоуи умело жалил словами, когда хотел.

«Чего ты добился без меня, Генри? Поделись своими успехами!»

Генри допил чай. Кипяток обжег горло. Он поморщился, закашлялся.

Чего добился? О, многого. У него была прекрасная любящая семья, для начала. Он занимался своим делом. Он всегда мог найти место и не боялся остаться без денег. Его работы выходили в свет. Он даже открыл свою студию восемь лет назад (и с треском провалился через четыре месяца — в нем не было деловой жилки).

Но…

Он так и не создал ничего большого, что осталось бы после него. Вроде Микки или Феликса, или Бетти Буп.

Его все узнавали в своих кругах — и, в то же время, о нем никто не знал.

Он всегда рисовал чужое. Его персонажи так и не обрели популярность.

Кроме одного.

Генри поднялся и с пустой кружкой прошаркал на кухню.

Может быть, он вернулся не только из-за Джерри.

Он выпил еще чай, затем собрал с пола бумаги, упаковал из шкафа одежду в чемодан. На несколько часов засел над делом Джерри, ни слишком вдумываясь в него. Просто листая страницы. В семь вечера температура снова поднялась, заломило поясницу, пришлось принять таблетки. Если он съедет на днях, домовладелец потребует половину за месяц?.. Он сел за стол, взял лист бумаги и карандаш, бездумно рисовал полчаса, пока не понял, что рисует наброски для военного мультфильма. Он с отвращением скомкал лист, бросил в мусорное ведро. Встал, нагнулся, достал его обратно, расправил — вышло неплохо. Жаль, он провалится. Может, не увидит свет.

Звонок в дверь.

Генри поджал губы и застыл, прислушиваясь. Прошло секунд десять, и звонок повторился.

Он остался стоять неподвижно. Он никого не ждал, никто не знал его адреса и никто не мог к нему прийти. Кроме…

Он неодобрительно покачал головой. Может, снимать телефонную трубку было не лучшей идеей.

Если он продолжит игнорировать звонок, может, его просто оставят в покое.

Звонок.

Генри щелкнул языком, бросил мятый лист бумаги на стол. Ступая бесшумно, вышел из комнаты, подкрался к двери и взглянул в глазок.

— Черт побери, — беззвучно сказал он.

Он просто продолжит игнорировать их. Вот и все.

Дзинь!

И, приглушенное, из-за двери:

— Ну, Генри, мы знаем, что ты дома!

Он выругался сквозь зубы. Пару секунд он раздумывал, чтобы развернуться и уйти. Но у него был существенный недостаток: наличие совести. Изъян, который у Джоуи отсутствовал.

Он не стал снимать цепочку, но отпер замок и выглянул в образовавшуюся щель.

— Привет, Генри.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Откуда у вас мой адрес?

— Ну, у нас свои способы доставать информацию, — Джейкоб подмигнул. За его спиной Ричард фыркал, стряхивая с пальто снег и протирая рукавом запотевшие очки.

— Послушайте, не хочу показаться грубым, но я плохо себя чувствую, — он посмотрел на часы. Половина девятого. Они раньше ушли с работы. — И собирался ложиться спать.  
Джейкоб и Ричард переглянулись.

— Да ладно, Генри. Мы на полчаса.

— Послушайте…

— Мы принесли тебе кое-что согреться, — Ричиард надел очки на нос и вытащил из-за ворота бутылку конька.

— И парочку твоих рисунков, Генри. Ты забыл их на доске.

— Ты видел что за окном?

— Ты же не выгонишь нас в такой мороз на улицу, правда, Генри? — на Джейкобе был малиновый пиджак и легкое, почти летнее синее пальто. Непонятно, как это должно было касаться Генри.

Он выругался, снял цепочку и открыл дверь.

Фыркая и отдуваясь, мужчины ввалились внутрь. От их обуви в прихожей мгновенно образовались лужи. Он кинул им тряпку, чтобы вытерли за собой, и, шаркая, пошел на кухню.

Его единственная комната служила и спальней, и гостиной, и офисом. Так что он усадил их на диван, поставил на кофейный столик горячий чай и коньяк.

— Прошу прощения, если мне нечем вас угостить, — он опустился на стул напротив. Ему было не жаль. Он плохо себя чувтсвовал, а они явились без приглашения. Выслушав их заверения, что все в порядке, он шмыгнул носом, потер горло и сказал:

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться. Так что даже не начинайте.

Ричи и Джейкоб переглянулись.

— Не буду скрывать, об этом мы и пришли поговорить.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Генри. — Но я не буду работать с человеком, который. — он замялся. Все что касалось Джоуи было глубоко личным. Делиться этим с кем-то было неправильным. — Наши разногласия с мистером Дрю не оставляют места для сотрудничества.

— Но что насчет нас?

Генри молчал.

— Послушай, нам ужасно неловко тебя просить… Но сейчас от тебя многое зависит.  
Генри фыркнул. Джейкоб вальяжно потянулся, улыбаясь.

— У Дейва тоже есть жена, — непринужденно сообщил он. — Он сказал, если график увеличат, он уволится. Поэтому мы останемся не без одного, а без двух художников, — Джейкоб почесал затылок и ухмыльнулся. — Не хочу показаться эгоистом… Но у меня тоже есть девушка. Я не думаю, что наши отношения продвинутся куда-то, если в уикенд я снова сообщу ей, что работаю, Генри.

— Худшее не то, что мы на три недели засядем на работе на 24 часа в сутки, — кусая губы сказал Ричи. — Мы проиграем Диснею. Мне трудно выразить словами, насколько это… плохо. Этот контракт — наш большой шанс, и если его сейчас упустить…

— Полетят головы. Многие останутся без работы. мисс Ламберт, конечно, этого не показывает, но она сильно расстроена. Она первая на очереди. Может, за Рут.

— Ламберт? — поднял голову Генри.

— Она отвечает за производство, — развел руками Ричард. — она свою семью итак почти не видит, Генри. Она работает больше всех. Несправедливо будет, если ее после всего еще и выкинут.

— Генри, дружище, помоги нам дорисовать это, — Джейкоб подмигнул ему. — Я готов заключить с тобой любую сделку. Почти. Даже съем свой носовой платок, если попросишь.

— Заманчиво.

— Я бы предложил раньше, если бы знал, что это тебя заинтересует.

Генри допил свой чай с коньяком.

— Давно вы работаете на Джоуи Дрю, парни?

Они переглянулись.

— Три года, — сказал Джейкоб.

— Четыре, — Ричард вытер очки салфеткой и посмотрел стекла на свет.

— Джоуи всегда ставит невозможные дедлайны. С ним спешка никогда не кончается, — покачал головой Генри. — Неважно, сейчас я уйду или потом. Не будет худшего или лучшего момента. Все это иллюзия, в которой легко потеряться. Мой вам совет, — он взял стакан воды и сделал глоток. — Уходите. Ищите новую работу. Я работал в другой студии, и то, что происходит у Джоуи — это ненормально. Многие места сейчас пустуют из-за войны. Для вас откроется множество дверей.

Ричи издал сухой смешок, но ответил Джейкоб.

— Двери откроются не для всех, Генри, — он улыбался. — Что насчет Рут и мисс Ламберт?..

Генри не ответил.

— Мистер Дрю — человек широких взглядов, — прищурился Ричард. — Мало кто согласится взять их на ту же должность и с тем же окладом.

— Ты знаешь, они держаться за свои места, — добавил Джейкоб. — Не знаю, кто больше. Пожалуй, Рут. Ламберт — крепкий орешек. Но для Рут это — работа ее мечты. Не думаю, что если все развалится, она что-то такое найдет.

— Это замкнутый круг, — сказал Генри. — Все мы связаны. Так было пятнадцать лет назад, так есть сейчас.

Иногда ему казалось, Джоуи создает эту ситуацию нарочно. Чтобы никто не мог вырваться. Но это было бы слишком умно, даже для Джоуи.

— Ты прав, Генри, но послушай, — Джейкоб подался ближе к нему. — Ты можешь разорвать круг в любой момент, но сейчас…

Генри отмахнулся.

— Ребята, вы не укладываетесь, это не реально, со мной или нет вы…

— С нашим эпизодом — возможно. Но если мы добьем эту короткометражку для дядюшки Сэма, все обойдется, Генри. Только и всего-то. Один мультфильм. Забудь про второй — нам нужно добить армейский, только и всего-то.

Генри отвернулся и посмотрел на телефон. Потом устало потер виски.

— Это какой-то гипотетический разговор, парни? — он посмотрел на Джейкоба, потом на Ричи. — Потому что я все еще уволен.

— Но ты бы вышел? На один мультфильм? Хотя бы ради девушек?

— Гипотетически, — добавил Ричард.

— Не знаю, — он передернул плечами. — Может быть.

— Может быть! Ну, это уже что-то!

Генри фыркнул и покачал головой.

У него было чувство, будто он вылез из чего-то вязкого и тягучего, еле выкарабкался на берег. А потом оттуда вынырнула лапа, схватила его, и медленно затягивает обратно. Он посмотрел на свои руки, в следах чернил (тех самых, хотя он тщательно мыл их) и увидел в них какой-то фатализм. Генри не верил ни в судьбу, ни в приметы. Не видел знамения во всем, как видел Джоуи. И, хотя Линда таскала его с собой в церковь каждое воскресенье, не отличался религиозностью. Он едва ли больше трех-четырех раз испытывал то, что называли шестым чувством. Даже на войне. Но сейчас его не покидало ощущение, что он останется. Должен остаться. Должен довести дело до конца. Будто звучал приказ в голове. И он не мог определить, был этот порыв хорошим или плохим. Должен он был послушаться его или бежать со всех ног. Не было способа определить это.

Или, быть может, слишком много незавершенного привязывало его к этому месту.

— Нужно действовать решительно, — сказал Джейкоб. — просто выходи на работу.

— Что-что?

— Может, Джоуи не заметит, что ты уволен?

Генри расхохотался, но смех тут же перешел в кашель.

— Вы издеваетесь?

— Почему нет? — Ричард пожал плечами. — Он любит говорить: вера — это главное. Мы все притворимся, что ты не уволен. Сделаем вид, что все в порядке вещей.

Генри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но задумался.

Вообще-то… это было не такой уж плохой идеей.

Во всяком случае, на это он мог согласиться. Он точно ни за что не пойдет с Джоуи с мировой. Но просто взять и выйти — это можно.

_Тяжело дыша, Генри вернулся к своей койке и, морщась и придерживаясь за ребра, сел._

_Страницы оказались помяты. Некоторые рисунки испорчены. Блокнот был самодельный, мать сшивала страницы. Сверху нитки прорвались, и некоторые листы теперь едва держались. Посреди нарисованной углем лужайки перед криво изображенным отчим домом красовалась дыра. Генри поджал губы._

_Свист._

_Он не отреагировал._

_— Генри, — громкий шепот. — Эй, Генри._

_Генри резко обернулся. Откуда… Ну да. Конечно. На его блокноте ведь стояло имя._  
Парень с перебинтованной ногой подмигнул ему и приблизился. В его темных волосах остались какие-то нитки, опилки от сточенного карандаша. Он то и дело их поправлял.  
— Ты ведь Генри, да? — парень подсел рядом на койку. Генри смерил его недовольным взглядом, но кивнул. -Ты в порядке? Не обиделся? 

_— Все нормально._

_— Ты расстроен?_

_— Нет._

_— Я же пошутил._

_Ну, раз пошутил, тогда, конечно, ничего страшного. Генри молча убрал блокнот в рюкзак. Он не думал, что кому-то еще придет в голову копаться в его вещах._

_— Не обижайся. Хочешь, покажу тебе свои рисунки? — толчок в плечо. Боль в ребрах. Генри поморщился и зашипел сквозь зубы._

_— Извини! — парень вскинул руки._

_Генри недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Рисунки? Это шутка? Солдат не был похож на того, кто рисует. Он скорее походил на тех хулиганов, что в школе кидались учебниками, и пытались порвать его рисунки (не то чтобы им не доставалось в ответ). Но, может, Генри спешит с суждениями?.._

_Он пригляделся. Посмотрел на его руки, потом на лицо. Парень выглядел совсем молодым. Вообще-то… Он выглядел, под бинтами и кровью, много моложе призывного возраста, моложе, чем Генри сначала подумал. Выглядел его ровесником. Генри еще не встречал парней своего возраста, которые бы рисовали. Он не мог не заинтересоваться._

_Он кивнул._

_— Давай._

_Солдат оскалился, неловко вскочил с кровати, подвихнув ногу, ойкнул, хромая доковылял до своей койки. Порылся в своем рюкзаке и вернулся с книгой в твердом переплете, похожим на кожу. Он упал рядом с Генри; пружины скрипнули._

_Генри в руки сунули плотный томик. Он осторожно раскрыл его на середине. Такая хорошая бумага. Не то что у него, не плотнее бумаги от чека._

_— Мне нравятся твои рисунки, — сообщил солдат._

_Генри не ответил._

_Рисунки в плотной книге были серыми, плоскими и статичными. Преобладали портреты, почти все в одном и том же ракурсе и развороте. Шеи на них были похожи на палки. В какой-то книжке Генри прочитал, что Леонардо да Винчи выкапывал и крал трупы, чтобы по ним изучать, как рисуются мышцы. Было очевидно, что этот парень этого не делает. Он вообще, похоже, не знал слова «анатомия»._

_Вторая половина блокнота была интереснее. В ней пошли карикатуры. Потом небольшие комиксы и раскадровки, какие он сам делал. Его сердце екнуло. На одной странице он завис. На ней был изображен комикс про… сходство было посредственным, но, похоже, парень изобразил себя. Он кидал гранату под гусеницы вражеского танка, и, в конце, взвод ему аплодировал._

_— Недурно, а?_

_Самоуверенности ему было не занимать. Но Генри это нравилось, бодрило._

_— Ага._

_Парень ударил ладонью себе по колену и расхохотался. Генри вытаращил глаза и зашипел на него, прижимая палец к губам, с опаской выискивая в палате мужика, посулившего переломать им ноги. Почему-то, он ему легко поверил._

_Но его нового знакомого эта угроза не сильно пугала. Однако, голос он понизил._

_— Да это же просто судьба, парень! — он снова ткнул его под ребра. Генри охнул и уставился на протянутую руку, потом в серые глаза. — Я — Джоуи!_


	9. Chapter 9

Пахло странно.

Он прошел мимо своего старого закутка, на стенах которого теперь остались следы от выцветших рисунков, мимо бросившей на него короткий взгляд секретарши, и вошел в свой отдел. Вот его стол. Между столами Эбигэйл Ламберт и Энди.

Он и вправду идиот, если вернулся сюда.

Первым его заметил Джейкоб.

— Доброе утро, Генри, — будничным тоном сказал мужчина, вращая в пальцах перьевую ручку.

Скрипнув стулом, Энди резко развернулся и уставился на Генри так, будто тот застукал его за чем-то неприличным. Его лицо вытянулось.

— А, — сказал он. — Я думал…

— Доброе, — Генри прошел за свой стол, поставил портфель на стул.

Ламберт бросила на него быстрый взгляд. Но он успел заметить, что она прячет довольную ухмылку.

— Как ваше самочувствие?

— Спасибо, уже лучше, — температура держалась, но горло почти прошло, и насморк не беспокоил его. — Много я пропустил?

— Ах да, — Джейкоб закусил кончик карандаша. — Как-то вылетело из головы. У нас вчера была авария.

— Авария? — Авария. Хорошое напоминание о том, что творится в здании.

— Трубу прорвало, — сказала Ламберт.

— Опять? — он вспомнил разговор между Сэмми Лоурэнсом и Сьюзи Кэмпбэлл.

— Не знаю, где опять, но у нас это впервые. Вы не чувствуете запах?

Он задумался.

— Пахнет сыростью.

— Прорвало трубу с холодной водой за стеной. Она затопила часть коридора, а потом через кладовку попала в отдел, — Ламберт кивнула на стол, полностью заваленный листами бумаги. Похоже, их сушили. Если натянуть их на подрамники или положить под пресс, часть удастся спасти.

— Сначала было забавно, — сказал Джейкоб. — Но потом ремонтная бригада что-то сделала, и сюда хлынул поток. Нам пришлось полтора часа сидеть, поджав под себя ноги. Мистер Дрю сказал, это не должно нам мешать, но в половине седьмого ему пришлось нас отпустить.

Ох. У Джоуи был тяжелый денек. Их ссора, потоп долларов на пятьсот, художники уходят домой раньше. Дрю, должно быть, в бешенстве.

Энди беспомощно переводил взгляд с Генри на мисс Ламберт. Когда Генри посмотрел на него в упор, парень уставился в свой лист. Очевидно, его не поставили в известность о том, что Генри «не уволен». Рут скрывала свою растерянность лучше.

— Что обводим сегодня? — Генри опустился на стул.

Ламберт нагнулась и вытащила с полки стола папку, в которой он узнал свою.  
Они еще не разобрали его работу.

— Ваши листы, Генри. Хорошо, что потоп был днем, а не ночью. Не представляю, что бы мы делали, если бы залило готовые материалы, — она протянула ему рисунки. — в связи с этим у нас новое правило: все что может промокнуть и испортиться на ночь убираем на стол. Последний уходящий закрывает вещи пленкой.

Генри кивнул.

— Ясно.

— Нужно обвести еще это, — женщина протянула ему папку поменьше. — Это от Энди. Он пока набирает скорость, — краем глаза Генри видел, как щеки Энди заливаются румянцем. — Возьметесь?

Генри предстояло самому пройти проверку на скорость. Темпы работы с анимацией, особенно в студии Джоуи Дрю, не входили в сравнение с его обычными сроками. Раньше, до Линды, ему это нравилось. Предоставляло вызов.

— Конечно.

Она кивнула.

Слегка волнуясь, Генри прикрепил лист на доску, выбрал инструмент, открыл пузырек чернил и начал обводку. Кисть для широких участков, тонкое перо для деталей. Он попытался сосредоточиться. Но не мог расслабиться. Не мог погрузиться в рисунок и забыть про время. И дело было не только в Джоуи. Генри вздохнул, вытер кончик кисти тряпкой, взял другое, обмакнул в чернила и приблизил к листу.

В трубе лязгнуло. Он вздрогнул. Рука дернулась. Кисть заехала за контур. Чернила пересекли лицо Бенди. Генри выругался и потянулся за лезвием. Не в силах не прислушиваться. Его сердце билось чуть быстрее нормы, когда он снимал чернила с бумаги.

БАМ!

Будто по трубе гоняли бильярдный шар. Его передернуло.

И долгий протяжный звук, снизу вверх. Будто кто-то задувал в трубу ветер, как в пустую бутылку.

У Генри перехватило дыхание. Джордж присвистнул.

— Бог ты мой, это здание испытывает серьезные проблемы с водопроводом, — он рассмеялся, а Ламберт с беспокойством посмотрела наверх и прищурилась. Генри ничего не сказал. Его сердце часто билось, тело покрылось мурашками, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он сглотнул и попытался продолжить контуровку. Но мысли то и дело соскальзывали вниз, к трубам, к комнате, к Джоуи. К машине. Он сидел на краешке стула с напряженной спиной. Через минуту за стенкой снова грохнуло; Ричард выругался, поднялся, подошел к столу и включил радио на Си-Би-Эс. Шла радиодрама «Доктор прописал смерть» с Белой Лугоши. Не то, что он предпочел бы сейчас слушать. Но стало чуть легче.

Генри закончил лист и взял следующий. Еще один Бенди. Пару дней назад он не мог подумать, что когда-нибудь этот персонаж будет вызывать у него страх.

Он до сих пор чувствовал тяжелую ладонь между лопаток, помнил дыхание, ощущение чего-то влажного, скользкого, омерзительно теплого под своими пальцами…

Он обвел улыбку и разделил ее четкими линиями зубов. Потом глаза, тело, бабочку, перчатки.

Следующий лист.

Он обвел улыбку и разделил ее четкими линиями зубов.

Следующий.

Он обвел улыбку и разделил ее.

Когда Джерри писал свои истории, он тоже прислушивался к трубам?..

Следующий.

Пока он описывал, Как Бенди и Борис попадают в глупые передряги, принимают глупые решения, он представлял шаркающие шаги в коридоре? Представлял, как скрипит дверь и за дверной косяк хватаются пальцы в белых перчатках, куда выше человеческого роста?.. Как раздается хриплое дыхание, ближе, громче, как в проеме появляется голова, на которой…

Он обвел улыбку и…

— … Да, пожалуй. Досадная неприятность. В следующий…

Генри мотнул головой. Вот и он — момент истины. Он расслабился. Разделил улыбку четкими линиями зубов. Если Джоуи вышвырнет его сейчас — что ж, это будет лучший подарок, который тот когда-либо ему дарил.

А если нет…

Ну, тогда, похоже, он поможет ребятам добить это чудовище.

Нет повода волноваться.

Он обвел глаза, тело, бабочку, перчатки. Следующий. Рука Ламберт, держащая перьевую ручку, напряглась. Она волновалась больше него. И не без повода. Джоуи был зол.

Хорошо.

Шаги приближались, пока не раздались внутри помещения.

— Добр…

Зычный, излишне бодрый голос Джоуи Дрю запнулся, оборвался и закончился странным свистящим звуком. Генри представил, как прокололи шарик, и тот со свистом спускает воздух. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд. Он закончил обводку и спокойно взял следующий лист. Радио замолчало.

— Доброго времени суток, художественный отдел, — значит, Джоуи решил пока подыграть. — Вчера у нас случилась маленькая неприятность, и, я надеюсь, она не убила ваш настрой!

Нестройный хор голосов заверил, что нет, не убила, и настрой у всех будьте-нате, решительный, прямо на победу. В студии Джоуи Дрю, очевидно, работали святые. Или глупцы. Или люди, у которых не было личной жизни; но Генри-то знал, что она у них была. Значит, первое или второе.

— Это хорошо. Предстоит много, очень много работы. Я знаю, иногда может показаться, мы замахиваемся на недостижимое. Целимся слишком высоко, — шаги Джоуи Дрю прозвучали за спиной; он прошелся вдоль стола. — Но раз за разом, и снова, и снова, и снова, — шаги остановились, — мы доказывали себе, Зрителю, и всем, кто критиковал и сомневался, что для нас нет невозможного. Раз за разом от нас ожидали провала. И раз за разом мы разочаровывали наших врагов, — бам; Джоуи ударил ладонью по столу. — Сейчас от вас… Пожалуйства, рисуйте, рисуйте, не следует отвлекаться на меня… Сейчас от вас требуется собрать все свои силы и совершить последний рывок. Мы у финишной прямой, и нужно сделать все, я повторяю, все необходимое, чтобы закончить дело качественно и в срок. В этой студии собрались лучшие из лучших. Блестящие профессионалы. Наш отдел выполняет работу, для которой другим студиям требуется в три раза больше людей, — в два, поправил Генри мысленно. Джоуи говорил так, будто это было хорошо. — Потому один человек здесь стоит трех работников в любом другом месте. И я непоколебимо верю в наш успех и в нашу команду. Покажите всем, на что способны. Покажите, на что способен Бенди. Эта работа проложит нам дорогу в будущее. Не забывайте об этом. И если, чтобы закончить, придется рисовать в выходные, мы будем рисовать в выходные. Мы добьемся своего. Мы закончим дело. Ведь мы рисуем не просто мультфильм, — Генри отложил лист и взял следующий. — Мы рисуем историю. Его будут помнить. Его будут пересматривать. Он будет доказательством того, что вера, упорство, талант и трудолюбие являются главными составляющими успеха. И никакие деньги и реклама, никакие ухищрения акул, мнящих себя на вершине пищевой цепочки, — пауза, — не могут встать на пути коллектива, который действительно верит в то, что делает и продолжает карабкаться вверх, несмотря на все трудности и препятствия.

Генри видел Энди. Парень перестал рисовать и развернулся к Джоуи, приоткрыв рот. На его лице было дурацкое, вдохновленно-восторженное выражение. Ламберт продолжала рисовать, время от времени открываясь, чтобы глянуть назад.

— Но я отнял у вас достаточно времени. Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Как только мультфильм будет закончен и перейдет в руки заказчика, вас ждут щедрые денежные премии. Посмотрим-ка, — последняя фраза прозвучала тише, более нормально; Джои переключился с режима оратора на более человеческий. Генри услышал, как он подходит к столам Дэйва, Ричи и Джейкоба. Значит, его приберегли напоследок. Он поймал взгляд Ламберт. Ее лицо было нейтральным, но Генри уловил на нем скуку.

Минут десять, пока Генри рисовал, Джоуи совершал привычный обход. Рядом с Энди он остановился на две минуты. Потом хлопнул его ладонью по плечу, сказал: «Линии становятся лучше и лучше, да, малыш?» — и расхохотался. Энди стал пунцовым. Он что-то пробормотал. Но Джоуи уже отошел. Он встал у Генри за спиной, как обычно. Генри продолжил его игнорировать. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно расслабленно. Даже весело. Он почувствовал, что улыбается. Он чувствовал свободу.

Минуты три Джоуи молчал.

— Что ты делаешь, Генри?

— Работаю, Джоуи.

— Работаешь?

— Конечно.

— Разве я тебя не уволил?

— Уволил? — поразился Генри. — Разве ты мог уволить меня посередине гонки с Диснеем?

Молчание. Генри хотелось обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, но он продолжал спокойно рисовать.

Потом Джоуи расхохотался.

— Действительно, — раздался хлопок; Джоуи ударил себя по колену. — Бог мой, Генри! Вы можете поверить этому парню?!

Генри, наконец, обернулся.

Джейкоб непринужденно рассмеялся, и Ричи криво ухмыльнулся. Но Энди нервничал, с непониманием глядя то на Генри, то на Джоуи, и Ламберт сидела с непроницаемым выражением лица, а Дейв продолжал рисовать, не обращая ни на кого внимания.  
Джоуи улыбался, белые зубы блестели, все его лицо смеялось. Кроме глаз.

— Нет ничего лучше хорошего дружеского розыгрыша, верно, старина?

Генри фыркнул.

— О да.

— Посмотрите все на этого малого, — Джоуи повысил голос и обвел взглядом аудиторию. — Это то, что нам нужно. Рвение. Дерзость. Именно это позволит нам выиграть в гонке. Это и есть залог победы, — он положил ему руку на плечо и сжал пальцы.

— Зайди ко мне в кабинет после работы, — тихо сказал он. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Не бойся. Это немного… более прозаично, чем то, что ты видел.

Зайти? Может, Джоуи хочет уволить его, но не при всех?

Генри почти чувствовал разочарование оттого, что Джоуи не наорал на него, не велел убираться. Шар счастья в груди чуть сдулся. Реальность сгущалась. Похоже, он все-таки больше не уволен.

— Ладно, — пускай. Он посмотрит. Возможно, удастся разузнать что-то полезное.

Пальцы еще раз сжали его плечо и убрались. Джоуи выпрямился и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ну-с, не буду отнимать ваше время более, художественный отдел! Покажите, на что способны. Помните: нас ждет потрясающий успех!


	10. Chapter 10

— Почему ты на самом деле хочешь туда вернуться?

Генри застыл на секунду, потом аккуратно заложил журнал, который держал в руках, закладкой, снял очки и поднял голову.

— Линда, — мягко сказал он. — Милая. Мы уже обсуждали это.

Она смотрела на него пару секунд, потом отвернулась и продолжила смахивать пыль с полок. Генри подождал. Потом еще подождал. И еще. Через минуту он вздохнул, отложил газету на столик и поднялся с кресла.

— Дело не в моих желаниях, — он остановился рядом и приобнял ее за плечи. — Меньше всего мне хочется пересекать Штаты, чтобы оказаться в Нью Йорке. Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу Нью Йорк, — он аккуратно выбившуюся из ее прически прядь волос; рыжую, с легкой сединой. — Но есть вещи, которые необходимо делать.

— И это одна из них?

— Его не будут искать, — он отстранился, размял поясницу. Хрустнули позвонки. — Либо дело следует запускать самим, либо, — он неопределенно махнул рукой.

— И ты думаешь, он возьмет тебя обратно? После… сколько лет прошло?

— Пятнадцать.

Линда промолчала.

Генри отвернулся к окну. Над горным кряжем вдоль горизонта тянулись белые облака. Легкий ветер раскачивал пальмы перед домом. Генри любил пальмы. По дороге скользили редкие автомобили.

— Ты знаешь, если что-то тебя волнует, ты можешь об этом рассказать?

Генри обернулся.

— Конечно. Почему ты это сказала?

Что-то ее беспокоило. Это было очевидно. Меж ее бровей залегла морщинка. Она выглядела так, словно хотела что-то еще сказать, но не решалась. Генри шагнул к ней.

Со стороны коридора раздался характерный щелчок. Он вздрогнул, бросив мимолетный взгляд в сторону, и посмотрел на жену.

— Почту принесли.

Линда смотрела на него чуть больше секунды и кивнула.

— Так иди, проверь, — ее губы были по-прежнему чуть поджаты. Он колебался с секунду, но кивнул и вышел в коридор.

Этот ритуал продолжался на протяжении двух недель. Почтальон приносил почту. Он шел к двери, наклонялся, перебирал письма, его пульс учащался. Он заканчивал с чувством пустоты и разочарования, которое каждый раз было чуть больше, чем в предыдущий.  
Он присел на корточки.

Литературный дайджест, два письма от издателя, письмо от двоюродного брата Линды, два письма для него… Его рука остановилась. Белый конверт с обратным адресом. Нью Йорк.  
Он понял, что рассматривает его больше минуты, когда услышал шаги в коридоре. Он обернулся. Линда стояла в проеме двери. Она посмотрела сначала ему в лицо и только потом на письмо.

— Это из Нью Йорка, — сказал он.

==

Ее остро не хватало. Она что-то поняла о нем, чего он сам до конца не понял. Ее недосягаемость ранила почти физически. Он спрашивал себя, правильно ли поступил, когда уехал в Нью Йорк. Спрашивал себя, ранил ли ее, когда это сделал. Но она не пыталась его остановить или отговорить. Она почти… приветствовала это. И этого он объяснить не мог. Что-то изменилось между ними в момент, когда он сказал, что собирается вернуться. Сначала неуловимо, это что-то превратилось в зависший молчаливый призрак. Он маячил рядом в мелочах. Невысказанных словах, заметных только им жестах. Линда стала тихой. Иногда он ловил на себе ее взгляд. Но когда он поворачивался, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами, она отводила свой.

Генри подумал бы, она винит его. Но он не чувствовал упрека.

Он чувствовал только печаль.

И что-то еще.

Он хотел бы разбираться в людях немного лучше.

==

— Вы? — девушка-секретарша подозрительно глянула на него поверх очков.

— Генри Штейн, — бесцветно сказал он.

— Я скажу мистеру Дрю, что вы здесь, — он сняла трубку. Генри со скукой уставился на плакат. На нем Борис рекламировал суп с беконом. На волке было что-то вроде костюма супергероя.

— Вы можете зайти.

Он кивнул, не глядя на нее, прошел мимо стола, постучался и открыл дверь.  
Джоуи сидел за столом. Генри показалось, он хмурится. Однако, подняв голову, он сразу обнажил зубы в улыбке, закрыл книгу перед собой и отодвинул в сторону.

— Заходи, Генри, заходи!

Генри прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Послушай, Генри. По поводу того, что случилось вчера, — опередив любые слова, которые готовы были сорваться с его языка, сказал Джои, поднимаясь и потирая ладони, обходя стол. — Ссоры случаются, глупости говорятся, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы давать мелким обидам влиять на нас, ты согласен?

Генри подумал обо всех письмах, оставленных без ответа, и кивнул.

Джоуи хлопнул в ладоши.

— Вот и отлично! Ты наговорил много лишнего, я бурно отреагировал… Я говорю: забудем об этом, — он обошел стол и медленно опустился в свое кресло. — Садись, Генри, садись; кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон.

Генри подошел к столу, поставил портфель на пол и опустился на стул.

— Я прошу прощения. Я был резок и наговорил лишнего.

Джоуи отмахнулся.

— Ерунда, Генри, ерунда. Не будем об этом. Забудем. Мир? — он протянул ему руку. Генри смотрел на нее с секунду. В груди ворочалось тяжелое чувство, которое он не мог объяснить. Он посмотрел Джоуи в глаза и скрепил рукопожатие.

— Мир.

Джоуи улыбнулся ослепительной улыбкой. Генри попытался вспомнить времена, когда улыбка Джоуи касалась глаз, и не сумел.

— Ты нисколько не изменился. Узнаю прежнего Генри. Просто так взять и выйти на работу, — Джоуи расхохотался, откинув голову назад. — Помнишь, мы внесли предоплату за проектор, а когда пришли за товаром, нам попытались впихнуть подержанное древнее барахло? И отказались менять или возвращать деньги? И ты просто взял и забрал проектор с витрины, пока хозяин орал на тебя, а потом преспокойно вышел с ним на улицу?

— Еще бы. Они вызвали полисменов, и нам пришлось удирать от полицейской машины, которая оказалась за углом. А потом мы стали перелезать забор, и я зацепился брюками за гвоздь.

— Прорвал их, и два квартала бежал с голой задницей. А потом ты прятался за мусорными баками, пока я покупал тебе штаны, опасаясь, как в любую секунду нагрянут легавые и повяжут меня. А когда я вернулся, ты дрался с какими-то бомжами, и мне пришлось оттаскивать их от тебя.

— Оказалось, это были «их» мусорные баки.

— Нам неплохо намяли бока.

— Да. А я так и остался с голой задницей, — Генри вздохнул. — Без денег. Но мы все-таки получили чертов проектор.

Джои издал смешок и щелкнул пальцами.

— И он до сих пор жив и работает! Восьмой эпизод был частично основан на этой истории.

— Только вместо бездомных там были собаки. И Бенди не дрался, а забрался от них на дерево, пока Борис случайно не свалил его.

— Славное было время.

— Точно.

Джоуи рассмеялся. А потом выпрямился и неожиданно спросил:

— Ты не думал о моем проекте?

Думал ли он о проекте? О, была ли за это время свободная минута, когда он не думал о нем.  
Только вот мысли его протекали не в том ключе, на который надеялся Джоуи.

— Немного.

— И что? Не поменял мнение?

Генри неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Коннор сказал, вы собираетесь избавиться от твари?

— О, он сказал? — брови Джоуи взметнулись вверх. — Об этом чуть позже, Генри. Вначале, я хочу показать тебе маленькое чудо.

— Маленькое чудо вроде того, которое едва не сожрало нас во вторник?

Джоуи расхохотался.

— Нет, Генри. Как я сказал, все прозаичнее.

Не дожидаясь согласия, он поднялся и прошел к стеллажу под огромной вывеской с логотипом студии. Генри напрягся. Он не был готов к тому, чтобы… увидеть что-то вроде «Бенди». Он понял, что сильно сжимает кулаки.

Раздался щелчок. Генри вздрогнул, когда часть стеллажа дрогнула, и повернулась внутрь себя. Вместо полок на его месте было нечто странное. Оно напоминало газетные контейнеры на улицах Нью Йорка. Только в этом не было газет. Снизу и сверху имелось что-то вроде поддонов; ручка справа. На козырьке над нижним поддоном он разглядел маркировку «Gent».

Генри взволнованно поднялся со стула.

Джоуи похлопал по конструкции ладонью.

— Эта машина позволяет создавать объемные модели, Генри. Как печать, но трехмерная. Удивительно, не правда ли?

— Как это возможно?

— Увы, я не механик. Для меня это то же самое, что магия.

Генри сдвинул брови. Его сердце билось быстрее, дыхание участилось. Он смотрел на машину с опаской, почти враждебно.

— Это из нее он…

Джоуи махнул рукой и пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Похоже, что она на это способна? Ха! Не говори ерунды, разумеется нет! Я же сказал, я хочу показать что-то небольшое. Подойди-ка сюда, Генри. Да не бойся же, подойди, — он махнул рукой.

Помешкав, Генри подошел на пару шагов и остановился. Джоуи прищурился, но кивнул.

— Допустим, мне нужна…мм… Пепельница.

Джоуи взял с полки лист бумаги и карандаш. Генри пришлось подойти чуть ближе. Джоуи небрежно расчертил лист на четыре части. Затем он изобразил пепельницу со всеми гранями в разворотах: спереди, сбоку и сверху. Грубая трехмерная модель. Он вставил лист в самое узкое верхнее отверстие и дернул рычаг. Машина задрожала, фыркнула пару раз, и выплюнула в нижний поддон небольшой черный предмет.

Джоуи нагнулся, извлек его наружу и продемонстрировал Генри.

Сердце Генри пропустило несколько ударов. В руке Джоуи, безусловно, находился изображенный предмет. Генри перевел взгляд с него на рисунок. Сделанный от руки и за несколько секунд, он не мог быть идеальным. Те места, где линии на разворотах не соответствовали друг другу, были выровнены; что-то среднее между изображением на каждой проекции. Но в целом — размеры, форма, толщина — все соответствовало чертежу.  
Пепельница была черной и блестящей.

— Это… чернила?

— Верно, Генри!

— Можно посмотреть?

— Конечно. Можешь оставить ее себе, если хочешь.

— Я просто хочу посмотреть, — он осторожно, почти с опаской, взял предмет. На ощупь он был холодным, как и полагается чернилам. Не теплым, как существо. Он не таял, не подтекал, сохранял форму. Ощущение было странным. Она словно была жидкой и твердой одновременно.

Генри был уверен, что никакие чернила на такое не способны.

— Что это за вещество?

— Чернила, Генри, это чернила.

— Джоуи, ладно тебе, чернила на такое не способны.

Джоуи нахмурился.

— Дело не только в чернилах. Машина обрабатывает их, придает им форму и заставляет сохранять ее. Получается трехмерная модель. Как глина в печке, Генри.

Какая грубая аналогия. Чернила это не глина.

— И они не распадаются?

Вместо ответа Джоуи прошел к шкафчику и открыл дверь. На полке стоял ряд таких же черных и блестящих предметов.

— Этой кружке больше четырех месяцев. Признаюсь, я не пил из нее, — Джоуи рассмеялся. — А этому Борису — два месяца. Как видишь, они в идеальном состоянии.

Генри подошел ближе и взял фигурку Бориса. Она была точь в точь как плюшевая игрушка, но гладкая, блестящая.

— Такая сложная форма, — сказал он.

— Весьма. Но это не предел. Мы много экспериментировали. Распечатали модель моего офиса, со всей мебелью и так далее.

Генри поднял глаза.

— И он сохранился?

— Я забрал его домой. Но да, он сохранился.

— Они все сохраняют ее.

Джоуи кивнул.

— Кроме него.

Лицо Джоуи потемнело. Он поставил кружку на полку и закрыл дверцу шкафа.

— Почему он такой?

— Сложно сказать, Генри. И, по правде, не мое дело в этом разбираться, — Джоуи фыркнул. Перед Томми стояла задача воссоздать персонажа. Он напортачил, — человек поджал губы. — Сильно напортачил.

Генри молчал. Джоуи тоже.

— Признаю, это неизведанная территория. Все эти предметы — неживые, — он кивнул на шкаф. — Что касается настоящего движущегося персонажа…

По спине Генри поползли мурашки. Во всем этом было что-то ненормальное. Глубоко неправильное.

— Как это возможно? — напряженно спросил он. — То, что он ходит, двигается?

— Это сложный процесс включающий в себя дополнительные шаги и особенную машину, — Джоуи направился обратно к столу и махнул Генри, чтобы тот следовал за ним. — Мы не используем для персонажа простой чертеж, Генри. Недостаточно нарисовать его в трех разворотах и ждать чуда. Когда я говорю об оживших мультфильмах, я говорю буквально. Сотни метров пленки, тысячи эскизов и рисунков. Все это для того, чтобы оно двигалось, — он сел в кресло, сцепил между собой кончики пальцев и посмотрел Генри в глаза. — вот какова была идея.

Смысл сказанного медленно оседал у Генри в голове.

— Сотни… метров… пленки?

— Это была дерзкая затея, — Джоуи не смотрел на него. — В 1937-м году в свет вышел первый полнометражный мультфильм. Помнишь, сколько вокруг него было шума? Ему пророчили громкий провал. Люди не верили, что детишки смогут высидеть час двадцать. Люди всегда воспринимают так новаторство, старина. Особенно в мире шоу бизнеса. Никто не хочет лишиться денег. Приземленные умы бояться зайти за проверенную формулу успеха. Боятся провала, — он щелкнул пальцами. — Я знал, что Белоснежку ждет успех. И дело не в Диснее, — он посмотрел Генри в глаза. — новаторство. Дерзость. Вот чего алчет Зритель. Инвесторы всегда принижают его. Они думают, Зритель глуп, думают, его достаточно кормить тем же кормом на протяжении десятилетий. Но это не так. Одна и та же пища приедается, формула устаревает, и нужно находить что-то новое. Нужно удивлять. Сначала появились движущиеся картинки, потом звук, цвет, полнометраж… Когда-нибудь сама двухмерная анимация увидит свой закат, друг мой. Людям нужно больше. Всегда больше.

Генри слабо рассмеялся.

— Я перестал за тобой поспевать. О чем ты?

В глазах Джоуи на секунду что-то вспыхнуло.

— Я о том, что эта машина позволит создавать анимацию совершенно иного рода. Трехмерную. Четырехмерную, даже. Представь, — он поднялся. — Маленькие зрители входят в кинотеатр. И вокруг них мир оживает. Они видят, как история разворачивается прямо у них перед глазами. Более того, они могут подойти, потрогать, рассмотреть. Быть настоящими участниками происходящего.

Все это звучало бы волшебно в другой ситуации, где-то лет пятнадцать назад, за чашечкой ароматного кофе в столовой. Но сейчас, с учетом того, что Генри знал и видел…

— Я думал, ты говорил, они будут живыми, — растерянно пробормотал он.

— Совершенно верно.

— Живые маскоты.

— Да.

— Но сейчас ты говоришь об анимации и мультфильмах? Говоришь, они будут внутри историй?

— Одно другому не мешает, дружище.

Генри покачал головой. Несмотря на ожившую тварь этажами ниже, во все это было очень сложно поверить.

— Ты хочешь создать актеров?

— Не актеров. Живых персонажей. Есть разница между тем, чтобы играть роль и быть собой, старина.

Объем и невероятность информации были слишком велики, чтобы он мог немедленно усвоить ее. Генри мотнул головой. Он перевел взгляд на пепельницу и моргнул.

— Есть другие? — Джоуи нахмурился, и Генри пояснил:

— Помимо, — он кашлянул. — Него?

Лицо Джоуи потемнело.

— Еще нет. Мы приостановили попытки создать живого персонажа. Нужно разобраться с одним. Мы должны убедиться, что он не будет представлять проблем. Должны понять, что способны управиться с ним, прежде чем создавать еще одного.

Генри передернуло.

— Послушай, Генри, — голос Джоуи стал мягким. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Если кто-то и может оживить Бенди, это ты. Мы вместе это начали, и лишь закономерно, если мы вместе это продолжим. Ты поможешь мне?

Под его внимательным взглядом Генри стало слегка не по себе.

Он не вполне понимал, что затеял Джоуи, но точно знал, что не хочет в этом участвовать. Было во взгляде Джоуи что-то такое, о чем Генри старался не думать. Старался не замечать. Что-то неуловимо пугающее. Как приоткрытая в темный подвал дверь.

С ним или без него, Джоуи все равно продолжит. Но если он желал разузнать, что происходит, согласие было его билетом внутрь. И Джоуи сам готов раскрыть карты; во всяком случае их часть.

— Я не понимаю как. Я не инженер, — он в самом деле не понимал. Если Томас просчитался, что может он, Генри, художник? Да, он что-то смыслил в технике, но он бы никогда не собрал что-то вроде этой… машины.

— Мне не нужен инженер, — Джоуи отмахнулся. — Мне нужен художник, творец; нужен соратник. Мне нужен ты.

— Да, но что, конкретно, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Что ты всегда делаешь, Генри. Рисуй. Создавай. Останься. Помоги нам сейчас вырваться вперед, Генри, — Джоуи поднялся и прошелся взад-вперед перед ним. Потом остановился и серьезно посмотрел на него. — Сейчас главное для нас — это достойно выйти из схватки с Диснеем. Если провалимся, нас ждут серьезные проблемы с финансами.

Итак, он это признал сам.

Может, Генри стоило просто уйти. Может, тогда Джоуи придется закрыть свой безумный проект.

— У меня есть пара козырей в рукаве на случай, если это случиться, но я не хотел бы прибегать к крайним мерам.

Генри едва слышно вздохнул. Наивно полагать, что все держится только на нем. Это было бы слишком просто.

— Генри, — Джоуи оперся ладонями об стол и заглянул ему в глаза. — Помоги мне поднять Бенди на ноги еще раз.


End file.
